A Difficult Path
by Higa
Summary: Misaki and Usui have always seemed inseparable. But what happens when a new girl moves into town? I suck at summaries, please just read! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone :) I haven't done a story in ages, so I'm new to... well, pretty much all the updates since 2009!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Rin, her mother and Riku. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mum, this is so unfair! I never got the chance to say good bye to Kayne!" I whined.

"You had plenty of chances, Rin. You knew we were going to move. Don't worry – you'll make some new friends," My mum said firmly.

"Why couldn't dad move instead? I liked our home perfectly well," I pouted.

"We decided to sell the home and split the money. It's the only fair way. And anyway, I just got an interview for a great job that might turn our fortune around," Mum sighed.

"Mummy!" My little brother, Riku, cried.

"Yes, Riku? Oh look, we're here," Mum turned around in her seat and smiled at me, parking the car.

"This run down place? Mum!" I groaned. "This is hardly a home!" I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. I heard my brother cry louder.

"Rin, help me with the luggages please," Mum opened the car boot. I ignored her and stared at the run down flats in front of me. "Rin Maeko! Come here now!" My mum ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, okay," I whispered quietly to myself. I grabbed my luggages and pulled up the handle. All while my brother was sitting in the car, snug and with his favourite teddy bear.

"Great, we have to go check in. Stay here while I grab the keys, okay honey?" My mum kissed the top of my forehead and walked stiffly over to the reception office. I could tell she didn't like the flats either.

'_Dad is probably living in a 5 star hotel right now. Or even worse, he's living with Marianne already!_' I shuddered. Marianne was my dad's girlfriend. She was the reason mum and dad broke up, and we had to move out. By 'we', I meant mum, Riku and me. Dad didn't want to bring either of us.

"Room 17," My mum rushed out and grabbed the left over luggages. 5 neat luggages containing all our stuff. I had to give most of my belongings to the local charity bin, but so did mum. Riku didn't have a lot of stuff, so we managed to fit his into one luggage.

"I'll find it," I said. I grabbed the keys from her and power-walked to the nearest flat. I looked at the number – 9. I went along the row of little flats until my eyes lit upon the number 17. I unlocked the front door and took a deep breath. I could hear mum right behind me.

"Home, sweet… home?" I turned on the lights and gasped. This was even worse that I had thought. Run down cabinets, wardrobes… I left the luggage by the door and walked deeper into the flat. The flat had three small rooms – at least that was something! There was a bathroom, a room with one bed in it and the main room with two beds in it. I decided to have the room with one bed. I flipped over the blanket of my bed and saw coffee stains. I frowned and went into the bathroom. The toilet cover had dirty scratches on it and the shower was tiny. The plug in the shower had hairs all over it. "Eww! Is this it?"

"Yep, this is it…" My mum said, letting go of all the luggages but clinging onto Riku. Or you could say that Riku was screeching his little head off and was clinging onto mum.

"Mum, let's go find a better place than this! This is no home for a family which used to have maids," I begged. "Please? I saw a motel in the newspaper the other day…" I drifted off when I saw mum's lips tighten.

"Rin, this is not a lot but this is all we have for now. And we have makeover skills, remember? We can fix this!" Mum tried to say enthusiastically.

"No amount makeover skills can fix this," I muttered.

"Come on Rin. Look, at least we have a decent balcony. It can be all yours. Please, please just cope with this for a while?" My mum looked at me pleadingly. I thought about everything that she had been through – when she found out dad was seeing someone behind her back, she just… broke. It took her a couple of months to build a wall around her. Filing a divorce was harder than she had thought.

"Alright," I sighed. '_I'm going to regret this._'

"Thank you so much, Rin!" My mum practically gushed. I started towards the luggage.

"Wait! I think we had better give this place a clean-up before we start unpacking," My mum managed to untangle Riku's hands from her neck and set him down.

-3 hours later-

I wiped imaginary sweat from my forehead. We had just moved all the wardrobes and cupboards out, stripped the beds bare and scrubbed at the mould. But mum had the most grotesque job of all – getting rid of all the hair in the plug.

"I'm just running down to the laundry room to wash our sheets and all that, okay? Maybe the coffee stains will go. Why not try to plan out all our rooms?" My mum suggested. I watched her as she walked over to the laundry room and dumped all the sheets and blankets into the laundry.

I dawdled over to my balcony and looked down. '_Make some new friends? As if. It took me 2 years to make friends… back then._'

"You idiot! Why didn't you go after the apples instead?" I heard a girl's voice shout.

"Your safety is most important, Ayuzawa," I heard a smooth guy's voice reply.

"Argh! Usui, you are such an idiot!" I stared down at the road. A girl and a guy were standing there. The girl had her arms folded and the guy was smiling at her. I watched as the girl ran after the apples, picking them up as she went along. Suddenly, a reddish-brown haired guy appeared. He picked up an apple and started eating it.

"Shintani!"

"Oh? Misaki!" I moved away from the balcony – I had seen enough. All these names were confusing me.

"Rin! I've decided to throw all these cupboards away and get new ones. Maybe second hand, but that's still pretty good," My mum entered my room.

"Can I come?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure! But Riku has to come too – you know he can't stay… in this place alone," My mum paused momentarily.

"Great! Can I buy some stuff for my room? I mean, it looks so… plain," I said. My room had a bed in it, and that was all.

"Okay, but you will need to give up some of your allowance…" My mum's eyes gleamed. I sighed.

"Alright! I will get it back someday, though. Right?"

"No guarantees!" My mum laughed, a sound I hadn't heard in almost 5 months. "Let's go."

-MISAKI'S POV-

"Idiot! Don't drop them again," I warned. Usui smiled winningly at me.

"I won't. But why don't you tell Mr Third Rate over there not to eat the apples?" Usui suggested, throwing a glance over his shoulder. I turned around to face Shintani.

"Shintani! Don't eat the apples!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I'm so hungry!" I sighed.

"You'll get some when we get to my house," I said.

"Okay!" He cheered up and walked faster to match my pace.

"Oh… here it is. Don't drop or eat the apples," I said, trying to keep my voice down. '_Mum's probably sleeping…_'

"Welcome home Misaki!" Minako Ayuzawa opened the door. '_Or not…_'

"Usui! Shintani! My, what a surprise! Come in!" My mother ushered them in. I closed the door behind me. "Thank you for helping to carry the apples."

I felt tempted to say, "No, uh, actually Usui dropped them and Shintani started to eat them.", but I kept my mouth shut.

"Nee-chan," Suzuna's head popped around the corner of the kitchen door. "I got a book in the mail today."

"Really? Which magazine was that from?" I asked. Suzuna always won things.

"The one with cartoons in it. I'm guessing no one else bothered to enter," Suzuna said.

"Dig in," Minako placed a plate of rabbit apples on the table. Shintani grabbed two toothpicks and started shoving apples into his mouth.

"Don't eat too fast or else you'll choke!" I scolded. It was meant to be a concerning act, but it came out fierce and threatening.

"You took my toothpick," Usui said, annoyingly calm.

"Huh? Sorry," Shintani studied his toothpicks and gave the slightly dented one to Usui.

"I don't want it now – you just put it into your mouth," Usui said, throwing the toothpick behind him. I grabbed it off the floor immediately.

"Idiot! Don't litter!" I hadn't even taken one piece of apple, and there were only three left. Shintani reached for another one, but I smacked his hand away.

"No more for you!"

"But I'm still hungry!" Shintani cried.

"I'll get something for you to eat," Minako got up and shuffled around the kitchen. Suzuna was calm as well, eating another piece of apple. I sat down and grabbed my apple. There was one piece left. We all stared at it silently, like we were expecting it to choose who it wanted to be eaten by.

"I want it," Shintani said, sticking his toothpick through it.

"I haven't had one and you've had heaps," Usui grabbed the toothpick off Shintani.

"Don't fight over an apple piece!" I reached for the toothpick, but Usui danced out of my way. For the next half a minute or so, I tried to wrestle the toothpick off him.

"You're too slow," Usui teased. I blushed furiously.

"You can't talk!" Suddenly, I froze. Usui froze too.

"My, what a delicious apple piece. Thank you Usui!" My mother gushed. She was chewing on the apple. We blinked at her.

"No problem," Usui regained his calmness. I lunged for the toothpick and grabbed it.

"Aha!" I waved it in the air triumphantly, then dropped it into the bin with a smug look on my face.

"I'll clean up," Suzuna got up quietly and gathered the dishes.

"Time for you to go." I ushered Usui and Shintani out the door.

"See you at school tomorrow, Prez," Usui waved. I flushed deep red, and I saw a satisfied smirk stretch across his face. I slammed the door shut before he could say anything else.

* * *

Sorry if this was short! Please review and give constructive criticism :) Thanks


	2. An Unusual Feeling

Hey everyone :) Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter! Here's the second :) It isn't really good xD I spent most of my time brainstorming ideas for the future chapters.

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"You'll be starting at Seika high school tomorrow," My mum said, handing me a pamphlet. I looked at it and snorted.

"This looks like a rubbish place."

"Rin!" My mum said, astonished. "It looks peaceful!"

"No way. It looks like someone cleared up a spot just for this photo," I frowned.

"Well, it's the school you're going to and I'm not changing my mind," My mum planted her hands firmly on her hips.

"Where's the uniform?" I asked.

"I think Riku had it last…" Mum drifted off. I shot up from my seat, alarmed.

"Mum! You know what Riku does with uniforms!"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. He should be in the bathroom by now – I handed it over to him about 5 minutes ago…" I darted into the bathroom and snatched my precious uniform from him. Two wet handprints were pressed onto the top.

"Riku!" I scolded. "How many times have I told you not to even think about dunking my uniforms into the toilet bowl?"

"Sowee…" Riku apologised, making puppy eyes.

"Whatever," I sighed. Riku was young, so of course I had to forgive him. I hung up my clothes to dry in my new wardrobe and decided to take a walk in the neighbourhood.

"Mum, I'm going out," I called out.

"Okay! Don't forget to come back by eight!" She replied. I nodded over my shoulder and slipped on my jacket. I walked to the park and sat down on a bench. It was a nice, sunny day and this was a peaceful time with no little brothers trying to make my life miserable.

I closed my eyes tightly and breathed out. I felt the bench wobble a bit as someone sat down.

"Hello," That someone said. I recognised the voice immediately, even though I didn't see the face. '_So much for a peaceful day._'

"Hi," I replied. The bench wobbled again as the guy stood up.

"Want to go for a walk?" He offered me his hand. I looked up and saw the guy with blond hair and mesmerising green eyes… okay, what? The resemblance to Kayne, my now ex-boyfriend, was uncanny. Except Kayne had black hair.

"Um…"

"Don't worry, I'm not a perverted alien or anything," He chuckled.

"Um… yeah, whatever," I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. I guess I pulled too hard, because the next thing I knew, he fell backwards and I landed on top of him.

"S-sorry!" I jumped up, my face blushing furiously. He didn't say anything, so either he was feeling embarrassed or speechless… I didn't know. "About that walk? Maybe next time." I walked away stiffly, my face now fully red.

"I'm Usui by the way!" He called, still on the ground. _'Whatever. I'm not seeing you ever again, so it won't matter._'

-Morning-

"Rin, you're late! I think school started at least ten minutes ago! Being late on your first day is not a good impression," My mum stood at the door, her hands on her hips.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled, wrapping the clean blanket around me and turning to face the wall.

"Rin! Don't make me wake you up like a baby," Mum said sternly. Mum had a trick – she tickled me until I rolled out of bed.

"Alright…" I pulled myself out of bed and yawned.

"Here's your uniform – you better get changed quickly. The school is just down the road, which is convenient. I'm leaving for work now, but a babysitter is going to come to babysit Riku. Have fun!" My mum left the flat, closing the door tightly behind her. I changed swiftly and stuffed a piece of toast into my mouth.

"Got to go, Riku! See you later," I smiled and waved to Riku, who giggled.

-MISAKI'S POV-

"And so, if you add this to this, you will ultimately get-,"

"I'm here! Am I late?" A girl burst in. Everyone turned their heads to look at the intruder. I continued to stare out the window at the field, where Usui was.

"You are…?"

"Rin. Rin Maeko," I finally turned my head to look at the girl. She had messy black hair with blue eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. She looked like she had just woken up.

"Oh, the new girl. Take a seat. I was just in the middle… of explaining something," The teacher said with an irritated look on his face. Rin beamed and plonked herself on the seat next to me. I sighed and went back to looking out the window.

"Hello, what's your name?" Rin whispered to me after a minute or so.

'_Not supposed to talk in class…_'

"Misaki," I mumbled the reply.

"I'm Rin," She introduced. She continued talking to me even though I didn't reply for the rest of the lesson. At lunch, she wandered off before I could offer to show her around the school.

"Hey Prez," Usui greeted me with his usual smirk.

"Usui, I've got to do work. Try again later," I said, trying to sort out the paperwork on my desk.

"You need rest, Prez," Usui said.

"Not now, Usui!" I grinded my teeth and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Misa-chan!" Shintani walked into the room, munching on bread crusts. I grabbed him by the collar.

"How many times have I told you not to use my maid name?" I hissed. All the other student council members continued their work silently – they were used to me grabbing 'innocent' people by their ties and scolding them.

"S-sorry Misa-chan!" Shintani stuttered. I sighed.

"I really have to do my work, so can you just please… leave me alone?" I said softly.

"Prez, is that a new girl?" Usui looked out the window.

"Hm? Yeah," I wasn't really paying attention.

"I saw her last night," Usui said.

"Oh really?" I mumbled.

"Let's go, Mr Third Rate," Usui dragged Shintani out of the room. I went back to sorting the paper out, hoping no one would disturb me for the rest of the lunch.

"Misaki, the boxing club needs new equipment," Yukimura handed me more sheets of paper.

"They requested for some last week!" I frowned.

"They… broke, um, more," Yukimura stumbled.

"I'll go have a word with them later," I gritted my teeth. Ten minutes was all it took to finish the paper. Ten minutes of peace and silence. I walked down the hallway, looking for Sakura and Shizuko.

"Here's the toilets," I heard Usui say. "It's the guy's toilets, so don't ever go in there." I looked out the nearest window to see Usui pointing out the toilets to Rin.

"I know," Rin clenched her fists.

"So where do you want to go next?" Usui asked in his usual calm tone.

"Somewhere where it's not a restricted area, loud or for guys only," Rin said.

"Um, okay. There's lots of places like that," Usui looked around. "Oh, Prez! Come here to spy on me, have you?" He grinned.

"N-no way," I hated the way I was blushing.

"Misaki!" Rin was jumping up and down and waving hysterically.

"Um… Rin-chan?" I looked at her, confused.

"Usui was just showing me around the school," Rin smiled.

'_Yeah, I could see that._' I felt something settle in my stomach. Something that made me uncomfortable.

"Where to next?" Usui asked, ruffling his hair.

"No way am I taking tours from you!" Rin rushed into the building and grabbed my arm. "I'm switching to Misaki! She's probably so much better than you."

"Well, I'm just going to... _stalk you_," Usui whispered the last bit into my ear. My face turned red.

"What was that about?" Rin looked from my unbelievably red face to Usui's smirking face.

"Nothing! Let's go on the tour, shall we?" I tugged on Rin's arm.

"You're not following us, Usui!" Rin said.

"And why would that be?"

"Because… because… Oh, just you wait! I'll get a reason! So can you stay here until I get one? Please?" Rin made puppy eyes at Usui. He laughed. Yep, the feeling was jealousy.

* * *

Please review :3 I'll try to update ASAP but I've got school and homework... very busy :(


	3. Closer to the Secret

Hey everyone :3 Thanks for all the reviews, loving it!

Someone asked me something along the lines of 'I'm getting confused, does Usui like Misaki or is he falling for Rin?'. You'll find out as the story goes on ;)

The start of this story happens **AFTER SCHOOL**

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Thanks for the tour earlier, Misaki," I smiled.

"No problem," She smiled back.

"What about me?" Usui asked.

"You didn't do anything," I replied.

"That's right," Misaki smirked at Usui.

"I did. I showed Rin around the school. Didn't I, Rin-chan?" Usui looked at me. I looked straight into his eyes – bad mistake.

"You just led me around in circles and into prohibited areas," I scoffed after about ten minutes of staring into his green eyes. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I… need to go," Misaki said, looking at the ground. She excused herself politely.

"She was a bit fidgety," I commented.

"It's getting a bit late. Her… mum is probably worried," Usui checked his non-existent watch, then walked calmly the other way.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, following him.

"Home."

"Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, it's getting a bit late. Bye," Usui disappeared with a wave of his hand. I looked at the spot he was just standing at, confused.

'_Hm… something is up…_' I checked my watch. '_I've got 20 minutes left – I could follow one of them._' I decided to follow Misaki.

"…you're such a perverted alien! Why are you still here?" I heard Misaki declare.

"A perverted alien you kissed! And anyway, I'm your stalker, remember?" Usui teased. Somehow he had doubled back or something and met up with Misaki. I saw Misaki's face redden – there was definitely something going on between those two.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, Misa-chan!" Shintani appeared.

"How many times have I told you not to use my maid name?!" Misaki grabbed Shintani by his tie.

"Sorry! There's no one around, so…"

'_Maid name? What's that?_' They turned around the corner. When I turned around the same corner, they were gone. Weird.

-5 hours later-

"Come in," I called out.

"Here's your clothes," Mum placed a stack of clothes on my bed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I was in my room, listening to music while doing some homework on my new desk.

When we arrived, Mum and I did a makeover to the flat and decided to buy some new furniture. I got a wardrobe, a desk, a bedside table and a chair. Not a lot, but my room was inching closer to feeling more like a home.

"What song are you listening to?" Mum asked.

"An up-to-date, modern song," I replied.

"Okay, okay! Since when were you dedicated to finishing your homework?" Mum laughed, leaving the room.

'_So bored… what should I do?_' I stood up and went over to the balcony, peering at the street below. Suddenly, I got an idea. I went out into the 'living room' and grabbed the phonebook.

"Taking a break from your homework?" Mum questioned. I nodded.

"Do we have any scrap pieces of paper?" I started flicking through the phone book.

"Um… I'm not really using this anymore, so you can have it," Mum handed me a blank piece of paper. I nodded my thanks and went back into my room, closing the door behind me.

About 20 minutes later, I finished my search. I closed the book and leaned back on the chair, looking at the list of options I had. Maid Café, Maid Latte and Maid Hiring.

'_Hm… I don't think Misaki would actually be a maid,_' I thought to myself, crossing out the Maid Hiring option. '_I'll visit the rest tomorrow…_' I yawned, stretching my arms. Tomorrow would be the day I found out what Misaki's 'maid name' was.

-MISAKI'S POV-

"I'll be going now!" I called back.

"Good work Misa-chan!" My boss, Satsuki, replied. I smiled to myself and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Ayuzawa," Usui's annoying voice said from behind me. I jumped.

"Don't scare me like that, idiot," I said in an irritated tone. We walked in silence until we reached my house. I nearly forgot he was there.

"Are you still stalking me?" I asked.

"Of course I am. I'll stalk you for life," Usui smirked, seeing my face blush.

"W-well, you don't need to anymore. I can protect myself," I looked away from his calm gaze.

"Oh really?" Usui paused. "Well, you won't be shocked if I told you someone saw us earlier…?"

'_He's testing me. Don't fall for it,_' I told myself.

"No one saw us earlier," I snapped.

"And you won't be surprised if… I told you they know you work at Maid Latte?" Usui smiled.

"As I said, n-no one saw us earlier," I took a deep breath, hating how my voice sounded.

"You didn't even check," Usui whispered in my ear, making me jump again.

"Did… did someone see?" I kept my voice down.

"Nope. Just joking!" He laughed.

"Argh! You're such an idiot!" I went to punch his shoulder, but my hand hovered a centimetre away from it before dropping.

"I know. I know I'm an idiot." He whispered again, patting my head. My face flushed deep red.

"I gotta go," I pushed my gate opened and stepped in, purposely avoiding his gaze. He stepped in after me. "My house is off limits to you!" I kicked his foot and slammed the gate, locking it. I walked two steps forward, then turned back to see Usui trying to climb over the gate.

"Don't even think about it!" I stormed angrily into my house.

"Welcome home, Misaki," Suzuna greeted me. I kicked off my shoes.

"Hello Suzuna," I put down my bag and forced a smile onto my face.

"I won a whole week's worth of oranges today," She held up a big bag of oranges.

"Good job. Hi mum," I sat on the floor and took out my homework. "I've got heaps to do." I rushed up into my room and closed the door, starting on my homework. After about a minute or so, my cell phone beeped. I looked at it, surprised.

'Still thinking about me? It's cold out here. Open the gate. Love, Usui.' I snapped the phone shut and clenched my hands into fists.

'_Even when I don't see him, I get embarrassed!_' I gritted my teeth and forced myself to continue working on my homework. I had piles to do tonight, and I also had to sort out the demands from several clubs.

Beep. I picked up my phone. 'At least give me a jacket!'

'_That idiot… on the night I have lots of things to do, too!_' I frowned. More and more messages came into my inbox, all from Usui. At last, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my phone off and stomped to the front door. I opened it.

"Usui!" I screamed into the darkness. I blinked, surprised. There was no one there. I slammed the door shut, embarrassed once more.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" Suzuna asked. "You seem pretty stressed."

"I've got a ton of things to do," I sighed. I checked my phone. There was one new message, from Usui.

'I heard you shouting all the way from my home.' With a snap, I broke my phone.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter isn't as good :( Getting caught up in a tangle of homework! Argh! See you next time :)


	4. Maid Latte

Hello! ~ Um, my stories... I picture what happens in them like a movie in my mind? I don't know if that makes sense, but it's how I type stories :) Thanks for reading, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Here are my friends: Sakura Hanazono and Shizuko Kaga," Misaki pointed to them.

"Hey, I'm Rin," I smiled and waved.

"I'm Sakura!" Sakura beamed.

"I'm Shizuko," Shizuko said, pushing up her glasses slightly.

"So, have you heard the new UxMishi single, Misaki?" Sakura said, turning to face Misaki.

"You mean the one you-,"

"UxMishi?! I love that band!" I blurted out.

"Eh? Really?! It's my favourite band!" Sakura gushed. "Kuuga is the best vocalist ever!"

"I love their songs! Especially Akane," I grinned.

"They've got a concert on this weekend. They are playing their new song! Do you want to come?" Sakura invited.

"Sure! I'll pay for myself though," I said excitedly. "I've never been to one of their live performances before."

"No need, they gave us 20 tickets, I think," Sakura said.

"20? How did you get so many?" I gasped.

"Sakura likes Kuuga," Misaki winked. Sakura blushed.

"Doesn't everyone?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you like?" Sakura asked, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well…"

"You can tell me! We're both UxMishi fans after all," Sakura urged.

"Kouma," I mumbled.

"I've got to go, sorry," Misaki said.

"Wait! Here, take my number," I scribbled down my number on a piece of paper and handed it over to Misaki. "You guys are my new friends, so thank you."

"Here's mine! We can stay up talking all night long about UxMishi!" Sakura laughed and gave me a sheet of paper.

"Shizuko, do you want my number…?" I drifted off, looking around the room. Somehow, Shizuko had gone off unnoticed.

"Well, I've really got to go now. Bye!" Misaki darted out of the room without glancing back.

"Um… my mum will probably be worried by now so… I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled at Sakura, the only person left in the room.

"Great! Then we can talk about UxMishi and their performance this weekend!" Sakura said.

"Okay! See you then," I walked out of the room hurriedly and took a tiny scrap piece of paper out of my pocket. '_Maid Café first…_' I thought to myself.

I took a bus to the Maid Café and opened the door. A tinkering sound went through the café. No one greeted me. They ignored me completely, drinking their coffees. I couldn't see Misaki in sight, but I knew I had to ask.

"Um, hello," I approached the counter nervously. The lady looked up.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a gruff tone.

"Uh, I've got a friend… and she said she worked here. Her name is Misaki," I gulped, hoping that she wouldn't see through the lie.

The woman studied me for a minute. Or two. "We can't tell anything about staff members to random people. It's a policy."

"Is there any way to go around the policy?" I asked.

'_Man, I must be really desperate to know her secret…_'

"You'll have to order our special menu. Maybe then we'll tell you," The woman smiled evilly.

"O-okay… how much is it?"

"Normally, around $30. But we'll do half price for you. I'm Saki by the way," Saki held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it, wincing as she squeezed all the life out of my hand.

"Thanks," I groaned.

"Take a seat," Saki gestured to a table. I sat down obediently. "Sayaka, one of our customers wants the Special Menu."

Five minutes later, my 'special menu' arrived. It was coffee with four hot cross buns.

"I'm supposed to finish all this?" I gasped.

"You don't have to. Only if you want to know if a Misaki works here," Saki replied.

'_This is not worth it… so not worth it. I am such a despo. At least I won't need to have dinner tonight…_' I took a deep breath and started eating.

One bite of a bun, one sip of the coffee. Suddenly, I gagged.

"Oh, did I mention that the buns have special fillings in them? It is our 'special' menu after all," Saki watched with satisfaction as I gulped down all the buns. I tasted sweet chilli in one, then melted chocolate the next. Another one had icing in it – that was my favourite.

"Done," I pushed away the plate.

"Good job. I guarantee that you'll feel full for at least two hours," Saki said.

"So… does Misaki work here?" I asked hopefully.

"You'll have to pay first…" I could practically hear Saki's thoughts: 'What an idiot to have eaten all that for a simple question. She must be desperate to know.'

I handed over the money with a groan. "I feel like I've gained ten kilos!"

Saki pocketed the money. "Sorry, no Misaki works here."

I gaped at her. "So I ate all that, paid for it… all for nothing?" I banged my fist on the table. "I was a refund!"

"You can't have a refund unless you spew all that back out. And hey, at least it wasn't all loss. You got half price." Saki left the table.

'_I swear she is just evil. Plain evil_,' I thought, making my way out of the café. '_She can't do this! Well, at least I'm one step to figuring out Misaki's secret. One tiny step._'

-MISAKI'S POV-

"Welcome to Maid Latte, Master. Please take a seat over here," I guided a man (who was practically stupid) to a seat by the window. "I'm ready to take your order when you are, Master."

'_Ugh, how I hate calling all these stupid men 'Master'!_'

"Misa-chan! Can I have your help over here for a minute, please?" Satsuki asked me.

"I'll be right back, Master," I excused myself politely with a smile still on my face. "What can I help you with?"

"This pile of plates needs to be washed. Usui volunteered to help earlier today – he should be in the kitchen. They're a bit too heavy for me. Thanks!" Satsuki grinned. As I entered the kitchen, Usui looked up the desserts in front of him.

"More plates? Put them in the sink," A smile hovered over Usui's lips, then disappeared.

I stared at the desserts. "They look delicious!" I blurted out.

"The best and sweetest for my Misaki…" He fingered my hair. I batted his hand away.

"It's for the customers, idiot!" I stormed out of the kitchen, my face red. Erica was attending to the customer I was serving before, so I went to serve another customer.

"Hello, what would you like to order today, Mistress?"

"Um, can I please have a yoghurt parfait?" The lady asked me. Keeping the smile on my face, I scribbled down the order.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," The lady nodded. I turned on my heels and went back into the kitchen.

"Here's an order for you," I placed the sheet of paper on the table which Usui was working at.

"Yoghurt parfait. Did she say anything about additional toppings?" Usui questioned.

"I didn't ask…" I mumbled.

"It's okay. I'll ask. Which table?"

"I think it was… 4," I replied. Usui stepped out of the kitchen. I watched as he approached the table, the girls murmuring about him as always.

I let my eyes wander around Maid Latte – it was so familiar. The guys staring at the maids, the girls gossiping about Usui… even the layout of the room was familiar. A couple of people were waiting to be served – a group of guys and a girl – but I let Honoka and Subaru handle that.

The girl looked familiar too – messy black hair, blue eyes. She was talking to Subaru while looking around the room when her gaze landed on Usui.

"Usui!" She screeched. Subaru was instantly battered aside, a thought cast away.

'_Rin! What is she doing here?_' A knot of dread formed in my stomach as I realised who the girl was.

"Have you seen Misaki?" Rin asked.

'_Please say no, please say no…_' I prayed.

"Nope. Why?" Usui cocked his head in my direction.

"Um… just stuff. Anyway, why are you working here? It's Maid Latte. For maids?" Rin frowned.

"Don't I look cute enough to be a maid?" Usui smiled at her.

"You could be a waiter. Not a maid… I'm sure that's a position for girls only," Rin said.

"Would you like to order?" Usui said, laying the sweetness on. Too sweet.

"No… thanks," Rin wandered over to the staff area.

'_Where to hide, where to hide?!_'I looked around frantically, then went to the change rooms. I hid in my little locker and close the door tightly.

"Rin-chan, you're not allowed in this area," I heard Usui say.

'_Rin-chan?! Seriously?! Couldn't he think of a better nick name?_'

"I'm just looking. Please?" Rin replied. She walked into view, looking around the lockers. Soon she would reach me…

Usui came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. "Please take your leave, Mistress." He said in a soft tone. Rin stared at his green eyes. It was as if she was under a spell.

"Kayne…" She whispered. Suddenly, she burst free from his grasp and shot for the last locker – my locker. She swung open the door…

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review xD


	5. Toilet Ghost!

Hey guys :) I know it's a pretty stupid chapter name, but it was the only thing I could think of :P Enjoy!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Nooooo!" I clung desperately to the open locker door, but Usui was too strong. He was practically dragging me out of the staff area. I had caught a glimpse of someone in there, but a glimpse was all. I was so close…

"You're not meant to be here, Mistress," Usui said politely.

"Put me down!" I started banging my fists on his back, then kicking him. I landed a shot on his stomach. His grip released momentarily, and I dropped down and ran back to the last open locker. No one was in there. "Misaki… if you're here, I have a question for you. Why are you hiding from me?"

There was no reply – I had expected that. Usui came up behind me. I threw a punch, then a kick at him, but he blocked both.

"I- don't… mind- you… being a maid!" I gasped as Usui landed a light blow on my stomach. I doubled over, pretending to be in pain.

"Are you okay?" He knelt in front of me, concerned. My eyes wandered over to his… no. I couldn't stare at them now. It took all my willpower to peel my eyes away from his.

"No," I shuddered, trying to make my pain seem realistic. "Is there a toilet somewhere around here? I think I need to-," I groaned.

"It's over there," Usui pointed to a doorway.

"Thanks," I smiled weakly and limped over to the toilets, making sure it was convincing. When I was safely hidden in the toilet, I stopped the groaning act and leaned towards the entrance, hoping Misaki would come out of her hiding spot and talk to Usui.

A couple of minutes later, no sign of Misaki. Ten minutes later, still no sign of Misaki.

'_Where is she? She couldn't have slipped out… could she?_' I wringed my hands together worriedly. I decided to go wash my face before heading back out – that way, Usui would think I actually did something.

I went into a toilet cubicle, then flushed, hoping that Usui heard it. I studied at myself in the mirror. My hair was messy as usual, my school uniform now crumpled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a toilet cubicle door swing slightly.

'_I didn't go in that cubicle…_' I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I walked cautiously to the cubicle door, scared. "W-who's there?"

'_Okay… whatever is in there, it can't hurt you. Even if it is a ghost. It will just go through you._' I took a deep, shaky breath. '_You can't be killed. But even so, you should have a fist somewhere._' I bunched my left hand into a fist, then kicked open the door.

I screamed, making the person inside scream as well.

"Misaki?" I asked.

"Rin!" Misaki said, surprised.

"I knew it! I knew you were here!" I said.

"Are you okay?" Usui came into the toilets.

"You perverted alien! You're not allowed in here," Misaki steamed. "It's for girls only!"

"Well, there's no guys toilet and I heard screaming so I came in here to-,"

"No excuses! Get out!" Misaki pushed Usui out of the toilet by force.

"So you do work as a maid!" I exclaimed.

"U-um…"

"Does Sakura know about this? Or Shizuko?" I asked, getting more excited by the minute.

"N-no…"

"Don't you get lonely here?" I questioned.

"Not really… I mean, I have Sat-,"

"You mean you have Usui?" I raised an eyebrow.

"N-no!" Misaki blushed.

"Great! So I'll be working here with you then," I decided.

"No, Rin!" Misaki protested.

"Of course I will! I mean, you hardly know anyone here. It will be good to-,"

"Rin-," Misaki tried to interrupt.

"have someone you know around! Just wait until Shizuko and Sakura know about this!" I finished, grinning.

"Rin! No way. If anyone knows about this, my reputation is finished. I do have a reputation as the president of Seika, and I'm not about to throw it all down the drain. Only Usui and Shintani know about this – please don't tell anyone!" Misaki pleaded.

"U-um, Misaki…"

"I'll do anything! Just… don't. Please?" Misaki was half crying now, which was so unlike her.

"Misaki… I just want to get a job here," I said softly.

"No way," Misaki said firmly.

"Why?"

"If anyone finds out, I'm dead meat. And anyway, Usui makes a big fuss of it," Misaki declared.

"Misaki… my mum and I live in a run-down flat. I need a job. I need money, so I don't feel like a useless rag doll," I sniffed.

"Well…"

"Are you girls done talking? Satsuki is looking for you, Misa-chan. You are still on your shift, you know," Usui smirked.

"Get back to doing your desserts," Misaki gritted her teeth, then turned back to me. "It's your choice, Rin. But it's just a very bad idea to-,"

"Let's go, Misa-chan!" Usui dragged Misaki out of the toilets.

"Let me go, idiot!" Misaki protested. I watched with a sad smile on my lips.

'_He's so much like Kayne… so, so much._'

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_Get a job here… huh. I guess it's okay. At least I'll have someone to talk to…_' I shook my head. '_The moron trio will freak out! I can't believe she found out within… what, two days of knowing her?_'

"Misa-chan!" Shirakawa, the leader of the Moron Trios, waved at me. I ignored him and his drooling friends.

"So, where can I apply for the job?" Rin said in my ear. I jumped.

"Rin!"

"Please?" Rin looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Go talk to Satsuki. She's over there – she's the boss," I sighed.

"Thanks!" Rin dawdled over to Satsuki, trying to look normal. I went back to my work, shaking my head.

"As for desserts… hm… chef's choice, what about that?" The man smiled up at me.

"Okay, your order will be passed on. Thank you, Master," I bowed and went to the staff area. I placed the order onto Usui's table.

"Rin is going to get the job, isn't she?" Usui asked quietly. I looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, probably. She's really eager to," I shrugged.

"Aren't you worried?" Usui questioned, looking into my eyes.

"N-not really," I blushed, avoiding his gaze.

"Misaki! Misaki! I got a job interview thingy," Rin shrieked excitedly.

"Great," I forced a smile onto my face.

"If I pass this, I can work with you!" Rin's beaming face made me feel guilty. Guilty of wishing her bad luck inside.

-3 hours later-

"…and don't even think of waiting out here tonight," I scolded.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe, Ayuzawa," Usui said smoothly.

"I was in my house – of course I'm safe!" I scoffed.

"Really? A house with thin floors that snap easily?" Usui raised one of his eyebrows. I stared at his raised eyebrow.

"H-how do you do that?" I asked.

"Simple," He touched my right eyebrow delicately. I felt all the heat rise up to my face, but I willed myself to keep it down.

"See, you're doing it right now," Usui smiled.

"I don't feel anything… are you sure?" I tried to look up, but Usui's hand was blocking my view.

"Here, have a look," Usui took out his phone and snapped a photo of me.

"W-wait! I wasn't ready!" The photo showed me, trying to look up. "A-anyway, your hand was in the way." I stuttered.

Usui laughed, brushing my hair aside. "I love you, Ayuzawa." My eyes slid from his gaze just as he reached in for a kiss.

"Nee-chan?" Suzuna appeared at the front door.

'_Thank you, Suzuna! Thank you for saving me!_' I thought silently to myself.

"That's my cue! Gotta go, Usui," I pushed him away and slipped inside the gate. "Remember, you're not allowed in the gate. I'll bash your head in if you even think about it!" I warned.

'_That idiot… what is he trying to achieve?_'

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review! :)


	6. An Unforgiven Scoop

Hey guys :) Loving the reviews, please keep reviewing! I'm trying to spend at least once a day typing, so hopefully I can get it done every second day! xD

Um, hoping the title doesn't give anything away xD Again, it's a bit strange... anyway, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Rin, Kayne, Rin's mother and Riku :)

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"So, follow my lead okay?" I nodded. I followed Misaki to greet a customer.

Today was my 'job interview'. Misaki had to show me the basics, and if I went well, Satsuki would hire me.

"Welcome, Master," Misaki bowed slightly. I bowed as well, keeping Misaki at the corner of my eye. When she stood up straight, I did too. "Please take a seat." Misaki led the man to a table and pulled out his chair for him.

'_This is all so polite,_' I thought.

"What would you like to order?" Misaki asked. As the man told Misaki his order, I kept a close eye on all the other maids.

"Rin, can you please put this on Usui's table? You'll find him in the kitchen," Misaki handed me a sheet of paper with the order on it. "Don't run, walk away calmly." Misaki whispered.

"Thanks," I smiled. I managed to get to the kitchen without breaking into a run. "Here's the order." I gave the piece of paper to Usui, who studied it.

"I can do that," He said.

"Of course you can. These dresses are so draggy," I lifted the side of my uniform. "Do I really look like a maid?" I did a twirl.

"Nope. Though I can't imagine myself wearing that uniform, either," Usui laughed.

"Well, duh. You're not a girl and obviously you're not fit to be a maid," I grinned.

"You better go back out. Prez is probably waiting for you," Usui said. I nodded and dawdled back out to where Misaki was waiting for me.

"It's your turn – there's a new customer. Try what I did, okay? And when you've got the order, pass it to me," Misaki smiled reassuringly at me.

"U-um, welcome, M-master," I stuttered. "Please t-take a seat over h-here." I pulled out a chair like I saw Misaki do.

"What would you like to order, M-master?" I took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't comment on my mistakes.

"Can I have Moe Moe Omelette Rice, please?" The man smiled at me, probably assuming that I was a first-timer.

"O-okay, is that all?" The man nodded with a wide grin on his face. I tore off the paper and handed it to Misaki, who made her way over to the kitchen. "Please stay put until your order arrives. Thank you!" I bowed hurriedly and rushed off to the staff area.

"Was I okay?" I faced Misaki anxiously.

"Yeah, you were great!" Misaki said.

"Phew!"

"Do you think you can handle another one?" Misaki raised her eyebrow.

"How do you do that?" I questioned, trying to unsuccessfully raise my eyebrow.

"Usui taught me," Misaki said.

"Oh… I better go serve that waiting customer!" I excused myself, bowing a little. "Welcome, Mistress. Please take a seat." I led her to a table and pulled out a seat.

"I'll take over now, Rin," Misaki whispered in my ear. I nodded remotely and went into the kitchen.

"I'm so bored," I yawned, resting my elbows on the table.

"Don't you have a shift to do?" Usui looked up from his dessert.

"I'm not hired yet, and Misaki just took over so I have nothing to do," I sighed. "Nice looking dessert, by the way."

"Want a taste?" Usui offered.

"Am I allowed?"

"Try this one. It's a sample I made today," A quivering jelly thing was set on the table.

"What is it?"

"Panna cotta. Really nice," Usui scooped some onto a teaspoon. "Open up…"

"I know, I'm not a baby," I blushed. I bit down on the spoon. "Wow, it's really soft. Maybe I bit down too hard – my teeth are throbbing at the moment."

"That's too bad, because it really does taste delicious without the throbbing," Usui laughed. I glared at him.

"I was going to say it tasted awesome, but now it's been degraded into 'nice'. And when someone says something tastes 'nice', it means they don't like it. Take that!" I smiled at him.

"Usui, here's the order…" Misaki came into the kitchen and looked at Usui, then me.

"Hi Misaki! Is there a customer out there that I can serve?" I asked brightly.

"Um… sure," Misaki stared at the spoon between us.

"Great! I'll leave you two alone – bye!" I skipped out of the kitchen, humming to myself.

-MISAKI'S POV-

"Think she'll get the job?" Usui asked.

"It's possible," I said.

"Do you want her to get the job?" Usui questioned.

"I'm… not so sure. I mean, if she does, it won't be so lonely. But if she doesn't… a part of me might be happy. I don't know," I mumbled.

"You've got me when you're 'lonely'," Usui smiled.

"S-shut up. Here comes Rin – I better go help Erika," I excused myself before Rin came into the kitchen.

'_Do I want her to be hired? I don't know… I guess I'll take whatever comes_,' I thought to myself.

"Please come again, Master," I heard Erika say.

"Misa-chan, can I borrow you for a minute?" Satsuki whispered into my ear. She dragged me aside. "About Rin…"

"Yes?" I felt my heart beating faster.

"Well… she's doing a great job. I mean, she stutters and all, but she's still serving lots of customers with enthusiasm. On the other hand, we have a lot of employees. But since she's your friend, do you think I should hire her?" Satsuki peered at me.

"Um…" I felt a drop of sweat trickle down my cheek.

'_Should I? Or not? It might break Rin's heart if she finds out I made the decision not to hire her… yet I'm just… not so sure. Would she tell Sakura and Shizuko? Or even worse – everyone at school! My image will be ruined… all my hard work, too,_'

"So? What do you think?" Satsuki urged.

"Um… yeah, why not?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I felt like punching myself a million times.

"Great! I knew you had a kind heart! I'll go tell her now," Satsuki beamed.

'_Just take it as it comes,_' I told myself, smoothing down the front of my dress nervously. I followed Satsuki as she went into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure if you should be hired, Rin…" Satsuki frowned. I felt my heart skip a beat – maybe she changed her mind?

"But okay! Another helping hand is always great! You start tomorrow – is that okay?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes, yes! Wow, thank you so much," Rin gushed. Then she turned to me. "Isn't this great, Misaki? Jump in joy with me!" Rin grabbed my hand and started jumping up and down.

'_Hooray,_' I thought sarcastically to myself, jumping too.

"What's all this ruckus about?" Aoi-chan came into the room.

"We've got a new employee!" Satsuki grinned.

"Who, her?" Aoi-chan eyed Rin sceptically.

"You have a keen eye, Aoi-chan! Rin, this is Aoi-chan. Aoi-chan, this is Rin," Satsuki introduced.

"Hi!" Rin waved cheerily.

"Yeah. Hi," Aoi-chan grumbled, waving back.

"You are… Aoi-chan, internet idol sensation or whatever, right?" Rin smiled. "You're really popular. All my friends used to talk about you…"

"The uniform doesn't suit you." Aoi-chan said simply.

"Eh? But I made it so it suited everyone…" Satsuki frowned.

"Actually, I made it. Maybe it just isn't her style," Aoi-chan replied. "I think it's time to update the uniform – I mean, I've got different ideas and we made these uniforms ages ago. Misa-chan looks great in it though – we shouldn't change her."

"She looks great in black," Usui commented. I blushed.

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Some things never change, no matter how much you try…" Aoi-chan sighed, smiling at me and Usui. My face flushed red. Rin looked innocently at me, but I could see she was resisting the urge to laugh too.

* * *

Yay! ~ Please review! Thanks :)


	7. An Arranged Meeting

Hey everyone :3

Note: This story is after the first season! (episodes) I'm not sure if the second season of the episodes are out yet...

Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Well, thanks for the first day! Bye guys," I waved.

"Good job, Rin-chan," Satsuki, my new boss, called out. My first day at Maid Latte was over, and it was fun. Despite the fact that the uniform didn't 'suit' me.

"Bye, Rin-chan," Erika waved. I had managed to remember most of my fellow staff member's names. Erika was one of the few who had looked out for me.

"You stupid stalker," I heard Misaki say as I closed the door behind me.

'_Huh, they're at it again,_' I sighed.

"Don't think about following me home today, okay?" Misaki said.

"It won't count if I just happen to go the same path as you, right?" Usui questioned.

'_Should I break them up, or should I leave them alone?_' I looked at my watch and cursed under my breath as I realised what time it was. '_Mum will totally freak out! I was meant to be home over an hour ago! I can't believe I forgot to tell her that I got a job…' _I slapped my forehead and broke into a sprint.

I sprinted past a blushing Misaki and smirking Usui. They were so close, they could've kissed. As I flew past them, they broke apart. I blushed too, embarrassed to have witnessed such a scene.

'_I knew it! They have chemistry between them,_' I smiled to myself. '_It's no mystery… I'm pretty sure Sakura knows._'

-30 minutes later-

"… and how many times have I told you not to go somewhere without telling me first? I was so worried about you, and we had to hold off eating! Riku is starving!" My mum scolded me. I dropped my eyes to the ground.

"Sorry mum," I muttered. I had arrived home about 20 minutes ago. Mum had scolded me the second I walked into the flat.

"Even if you are with your friends – you should always tell me!" I had made up a lie about going out with my new friends. I wanted to tell mum I officially got the job a bit later on. She would be so proud…

"Sorry…" I apologised for the tenth time that evening.

"You should be!" Then the look in my mum's eyes softened. "I'm glad you got some new friends, Rin." She kissed my hair.

"I'm so sorry Riku, for making you wait," I picked Riku up before he could crawl up my leg. Riku giggled delightedly.

"Now let's have dinner before it gets too late. And you're to tell me everything you did, missy." Mum ordered.

-2 hours later-

I burped, a very unlady-like thing to do.

"Rin, are you still there?" Sakura asked into the phone, her voice sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm still here. So can you please repeat the time and date?" I grabbed a piece of paper as she went into detail.

"It's 12:30 pm on Saturday, which is two days from now. But we should probably get there at 12:00 pm, just so we can get front seats," Sakura laughed nervously. "Hopefully there's food too, so we can have lunch there."

"Great! Thanks, I'll be there. Are you sure that Misaki and Shizuko can both make it?" I scribbled down the information.

"Yes, Shizuko confirmed, although she isn't big on live performances. She says they are 'too loud'. I'm about to call Misaki. If she says yes, we're lucky. She's normally caught up with homework and all that," Sakura sighed.

"She's too hard working – she should soften up," I agreed.

"Maybe we could organise a trip into town or something," Sakura suggested.

"With Usui," I added.

"Just between us, I think there's something going on between them," Sakura whispered into the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Just in case. Someone is tapping in on our conversation right now… you never know… anyway, Misaki Takumi. How does that sound?"

"…strange, if you need to know my opinion."

"Okay, so maybe it isn't the best. But they would go really good together," Sakura sighed.

"So a trip into town with Usui. How do you think we could plan that? I mean, if Misaki knew Usui was coming, there's no way she would agree to it. She might get embarrassed…"

"What about we bring Shintani as well?" Sakura said.

"That could work… but she would feel a bit weird with just two guys, right? And no other girl?"

"So you should go too!" I could practically feel Sakura beaming.

"What? No way!"

"And then in the middle, you drag Shintani away to see something and 'get lost' in the shop. That way, Misaki and Usui can be alone," Sakura paused. "Arrange to meet somewhere when you get to know her a bit better, okay? I've got to go now."

'_This is all for Misaki… I bet she already knows she's in love with Usui._' I tapped my pencil on the desk impatiently. '_Let's meet at… a fountain. That's where everyone meets. Now that the planning is done… I'm bored!_'

I looked at everyone's phone numbers: they were so different to my ex-friends. I grabbed the phone book again and searched up their numbers – this way, I would find out where they lived without asking them. It would save a lot of trouble.

'_Should I? I don't even know him that much…_' I sighed. I flicked open the book again and searched up Takumi. '_Man, I am so going to regret this one day._'

By the end of the search, I had two possible options. I grabbed my phone and dialled in the first number.

"Hello?" A man said after the first ring.

"Hello, I'm looking for-,"

"Lemme guess – it's a wrong number, right?" The man slurred. "Unless you want to be in a-," I hung up on him.

'_Looks like someone had too much to drink,_' I thought disapprovingly. I took a deep breath and dialled in the last number. This had to be it.

After about a millennia, someone picked up. "Hello?" A lazy voice said. I heard a distinctive 'meow' coming from the other side too.

I hung up immediately, blushing. It was definitely him. I scribbled down the number and address and stuck all of them on my wall.

'_Maybe I'll pay a surprise visit to them one day…_'

-MISAKI'S POV-

"…and can you even start to think about what the song is going to be like? I mean, all their other songs are amazing!" Sakura gushed.

"Sakura, can you speak a little softer? I mean, to me, you're practically screaming…" I winced.

"Oh, sorry Misaki… I'm just so excited. Two days from now… I'm marking the days off on my calendar!" Sakura sighed as if in a daze.

"Sakura...?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. So do you think you can make it?"

"Um…"

"Don't forget, we've got 20 tickets… don't let them go to waste! Please, Misaki?" Sakura begged.

"Are you sure Kuuga didn't put you up to this?" I questioned.

"Absolutely sure. He's changed, I told you," Sakura said.

"Hm… alright. I guess I can clear some time…" I mumbled.

'_I'll work extra hard tomorrow. __I had planned to sort out the new demands I got but… it's okay. _Sakura is excited, as usual. If Kuuga breaks her heart again, I swear I will crush him.' Just thinking about the way Kuuga had behaved the first time we met him made me clench my hands into a fist.

"Yay! Thank you Misaki!" Sakura squealed.

"It's okay…" I sighed.

"Oh, and have you heard from Rin yet?" Sakura asked.

"No, why?"

"Just asking… well, see you tomorrow!" Sakura hung up before I could reply.

'_What was that all about?_'

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it! Will try to update ASAP, but school starts again tomorrow... I get really busy when I have school. Sorry if my updates cease! :( I hope there's nothing weird about this chapter '.' I detected a mistake after I had posted it and tried to change it.


	8. Reminders

Hello :) Sorry it took so long :( Will try to update the next one ASAP.

Please enjoy! By the way, it starts off after school...

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"So we'll meet at the train station at 12 pm, okay? Make sure you guys don't forget," Sakura reminded us.

"How could we? You've been going on about this since we stepped into school," Shizuko smiled tiredly.

"Just to make sure, because you nearly didn't make it last time!" Sakura said.

"You also reminded us through class," I laughed.

"You're excited too, right? After all, you are an UxMishi fan," Sakura turned to me eagerly.

"Of course I am! But it seems like you're looking forward to it more than I am," I smiled.

"Where's Misaki? I really have to remind her as well," Sakura looked around the empty class room.

"Everyone has gone home, and I bet Misaki is doing extra work to catch up for lost time," Shizuko adjusted her glasses. That seemed to be a habit.

"But why? I mean, it's going to be on a Saturday – she shouldn't have any work," I frowned.

"She always has work. It's like she runs the whole school – she doesn't take a break often," Shizuko sighed.

"She's so busy she hardly ever gets a chance to spend time with us… that's why when she does, it's always a treat," Sakura smiled sadly. There was a moment's silence.

"Then why don't we help her? She can finish her stuff earlier and have a rest," I suggested.

"Misaki doesn't like people disrupting her, she-," Shizuko started.

"Oh, pish. We would help a huge lot. Come on," I marched determinedly, Sakura following behind.

"I guess I don't have a chance," Shizuko followed reluctantly.

"This goes here, doesn't it?" I heard Usui say. I stopped and gestured for Sakura and Shizuko to be silent. I dropped on all fours, avoiding the windows. After a second or so, I peeked into the room.

"Hm? Oh, yes, it does. Thanks," Misaki said, her eyes fixed on the sheet of paper.

"So where are you going again?" Usui asked casually.

"Um… to a live UxMishi concert. You know how Sakura loves those things," Misaki said distractedly.

"So it's not a meeting, like last time? What day is it going to be on?"

"No, nothing like that. And it's tomorrow… are you going to help or not?" Misaki managed to tear her eyes away from the piles of paper in front of her for a second.

"Yes, sorry. Pass it over to me," Usui held out his hands.

"And let you mess it up? No way. I'll rather do it myself," Misaki said stubbornly.

"What are they doing? I can't see," Sakura whispered.

"Talking about the concert. Usui just offered to help," I whispered back. I watched as Usui wrestled the papers off Misaki.

"You need to sort out the questions and demands, right? Go on with that while I do this, okay? I can't have you get sick like last time…" Usui fingered Misaki's hair.

"Fine, fine! Just don't muck it up," Misaki slapped Usui's hand away and stormed to the other side of the room, her face flushed.

I couldn't even follow the movement of Usui's hand as he flicked through all the sheets, slapping them down in the right piles as he went along.

"Prez, I'm done," Usui called out. "And why are you over there, by the way?"

"B-because… I need some privacy if I want to sort this stuff out. And you distract me," Misaki scowled.

"You really don't look good with a scowl on your face, Ayuzawa," Usui was by Misaki's side in a flash.

"Romantic…" Sakura sighed, watching Misaki and Usui quietly.

"Shut up," Misaki said fiercely. She turned her back on Usui in a huff. "Anyway, are you sure you sorted them out right?"

"I'm never wrong, Prez. What's the time?"

"Um… I don't have a watch. Look at the clock," Misaki glanced at the clock in the corner and cursed under her breath. "I'm late!"

"I think we should go now, Sakura, Shizuko. She'll come out and see us…" I said.

"Where's Shizuko?" Sakura mumbled. I looked around.

"She's gone off unnoticed, again. But let's get out of here before she sees us!" I wriggled back slowly, hoping not to bump into Sakura. When most of the windows were out of sight, we stood up and dashed into the nearest classroom. I pretended to check my watch.

"I have to go too, sorry! Mum will be very angry," I said.

"Wait, let me come with you!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

'_Oh, damn. She's going to find out about the job…_' I thought.

"Um, you can't. Mum frowns upon strangers," I lied.

"Really? Hm… okay. My mum is a bit like that too. See you tomorrow! 12 pm, remember!" Sakura called after me as I left the classroom.

-2 hours later-

"Good bye, Master! Please come back again," I bowed after the grinning man.

"Good job, Rin! You're really getting the hang of it," Misaki smiled.

"Thanks! It's easy, what the maids have to do. I'm not really good at cooking, so I would hate it if I had Usui's position," I sighed.

"Same! My sister is the best at cooking. Can you greet this person with me? I'll record the order and you pass it to Usui, okay?" Misaki clapped her hands together and bowed her head. "Please?"

"Sure. Does Usui work full time here?" I asked.

"No, he just comes and goes, I guess. Satsuki sometimes asks him to do some desserts, but he's mostly here to 'keep an eye' on me. He volunteers," Misaki said. "Let's go."

We bowed to the Mistress. Misaki led her to a seat in the corner and she ordered her meal. I took the sheet of paper from Misaki and passed it on to Usui.

"What dessert are you making this time?" I questioned.

"A parfait," Usui answered.

"What's that?"

"A sort of dessert." Usui said plaintively.

"Rin! Can I borrow you for a minute?" Erica asked.

"Sure!" I replied, then turned to Usui. "Bye!"

-MISAKI'S POV-

"Welcome back, Master," I bowed.

"Misa-chan! Why are you bowing? I'm your friend, your friend! No need for all those formal stuff," Shintani waved his hand.

"It's a part of the rules. Please take a seat, Master," I cringed as Shintani marched into the room with his bread crusts, receiving a few dirty looks.

"So, Misa-chan! Give me the best food you've got!" Shintani beamed innocently at me.

"No way! You'll get fat again! I'll get you a meal with a suitable amount of vegetables," I said firmly.

"B-but…!"

"No buts, Shintani," I shook my head.

'_He hasn't changed one bit. Still wants food, still wants a big amount of food._' I sighed.

"Okay… but can I have the dessert of the century?" Shintani begged.

"We don't have a dessert of the century…" I thought hard about all the events we had, but none of them had a dessert of the century included.

"Chef's choice then," Shintani said.

"Alright. I'll make sure it's a super small serving," I smiled. I made my way back to the kitchen.

"Shintani wants a dessert of your choice. Can you tell the other kitchen staff he wants a meal with the biggest serving of vegetables?" I asked.

"Mr Third Rate? No way," Usui refused.

"Please? I don't even know what's going on between you… he's so nice once you get to know him," I said.

"Fine. But I'm making him the worst dessert I can muster," Usui said coldly. I walked away, ignoring the last comment.

-1 hour later-

"Don't stalk me again tonight! Remember last night, when Rin saw us? It was so embarrassing!" I groaned.

"It wasn't embarrassing for me. Anyway, it's not like she really saw," Usui smiled.

"She did! Didn't you see her face go red?" I questioned.

"Nope. I was too busy staring at your face," Usui smirked, knowing that the comment had hit home run. My face flushed.

"I hate you, Usui," I mumbled.

"I love you too."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! :)

If you got a bit confused, please PM the question/confusing part!


	9. UxMishi Concert

Hey guys! (Do I always start with 'hey'?)

Sorry if this chapter came a bit late, trying to juggle homework (nooooo!) and the story (yesssss!) at the same time.

Thanking everyone who keep in touch and review... thanks! Enjoy :)  
By the way, it starts... on Saturday.

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Mum, can I please go to the UxMishi concert?" I pleaded.

"Are you going with anyone?" She asked.

"Yeah – just my new friends. One of them is a big fan," I replied.

"Hm…"

"Please?" I begged. I got down on my knees. "I'm on my knees here, come on! You can't say no!"

"Alright, alright!" Mum said, laughing.

"Thanks mum! I love you," I threw my arms around her. Riku giggled.

"When is it?" Mum questioned.

"Um… today. We arranged to meet at 12 pm," I answered.

"So you arranged it without my permission first?" Mum raised an eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry! Please, please let me go!" I went to get down on my knees again.

"Yes, of course you can go. I supposed you'll need money?" Mum got out her purse.

"No, Sakura somehow managed to get 20 tickets. I don't even know how it's possible, but it is," A smile spread across my face.

"Surprising. So, 12 pm is it? And what's the time now?" Mum grinned at me as I stared at the clock.

"11:46 pm…" I whispered. "Mum, I really have to go. Bye!" I grabbed my bag and flew out the door.

"Where are you going to get food?" Mum shouted.

"I will manage!" I yelled back.

-12:00 pm-

"Rin! Where were you?" Sakura asked me.

"J…just running," I panted.

"You tried to avoid it," Shizuko said.

"Avoid w-what?" I sucked in a deep breath.

"The concert. Who wouldn't? I would've, if Sakura hadn't dragged me from my house," Shizuko sighed, pushing up her glasses again.

"Where's Misaki?" I looked around.

"She might be a bit late… but she isn't one to skip concerts like this! You think she's okay?" Sakura said, her face creased with concern.

"I bet she's coming," I smiled reassuringly.

Sure enough, a second later, Misaki appeared in the distance. "Stop following me, you idiot!"

"But I want to see the UxMishi concert," Usui said plaintively.

"No you don't! They have concerts all over the place – why this one?" Misaki said hotly.

"I just happened to be here," Usui replied calmly.

"Misaki! Over here!" Sakura shouted, waving. Misaki hurried over with a tired smile on her face. "We were waiting for you!"

"Sorry for being so late… I was trying to lose this stalker here," Misaki glared at Usui.

"Let's go in!" Sakura beamed. We went into the line.

When we got to the front, the guards stamped our tickets and let us pass.

"It's so dark in here…" I whispered.

"This is how it always is. Look, there's a gap to the front seats! Let's go!" Sakura dived into the crowd fearlessly. A second later, I saw her bobbing pink head at the front.

"Come on guys! I'm going too," I said excitedly. I dived into the crowd like I saw Sakura do. It was a lot harder than it looked. I was jostled about in the crowd, but still managed to get to the front. Sakura was a couple of meters away from me. I waded towards her.

"Where are Misaki and Shizuko?" I shouted above the cheering of the female fans.

"Probably still at the back!" Sakura shouted back.

"Should we go back to get them?" I yelled.

"No, they'll come in their own-," Sakura was cut off. The cheering from the fans grew louder as UxMishi appeared on stage. As they started to sing their new single, the cheering subsided.

I was nodding my head to the beat. I looked over at Sakura – she was screaming her head off.

"_Because you're my Sakura,  
You're the cherry blossom,  
That blooms every day.  
And I just want to say…  
Arigato!_"

Suddenly, Kuuga thrust his hand into the crowd surrounding me. When it withdrew, it had another hand in its grasp. A girl was pulled onto the stage. My eyes widened as I realised who it was.

'_Sakura!_'

"Aww, I wish I was her!" A girl moaned.

"This," Kuuga held up Sakura's hand. "Is the person I fell in love with." He pulled Sakura into a kiss.

"Aww!" The audience sighed. I grinned.

"The song was dedicated to you. Thanks for everything," Kuuga smiled.

"U-um, thanks!" Sakura stammered, her face a whole different shade of red. The audience didn't dare speak to interrupt the moment.

"Go Sakura!" I screamed. Heads turned to stare at me. "What?" I shrugged.

"Here's the next song!" Kuuga said, his hand still holding Sakura's. Sakura was smiling happily.

'_I wonder how she manages to keep that face on while Kuuga is singing, full blast in her ear?_'

-MISAKI'S POV-

"I can't believe it! I kissed Kuuga!" Sakura gushed, her face glowing.

"Was it magical?" Rin smiled cheekily.

"It was beyond magical…" Sakura whispered.

"That was way too loud," Shizuko said.

"Misaki, Misaki! I think I've found my guy," Sakura beamed.

"The same guy you fell for last time. I'll just make sure it isn't a mistake," I muttered.

"What? I didn't hear you," Sakura looked at me.

"And he's perfect for you," I smiled. I rephrased my words to sound polite and not threatening. "I just hope he didn't do all that for show…"

"I'm starving! Let's go get some food," Sakura rubbed her stomach. We headed to the nearest cafe to order food.

"Hey," The UxMishi band greeted us once we stepped into the café.

"Oh! Hello… K-kuuga! What are you doing here?" Sakura stammered.

'_He's not here to break her heart… is he?_' I thought. I bunched my hands into fists just in case.

"Just a bit hungry. Listen," Kuuga cupped a hand to his ear and pointed at his stomach. His stomach grumbled immediately.

Sakura laughed. "I'm a bit hungry too – want to order something together?"

"Sure! My favourite is…" Kuuga stared at the menu. Sakura and Kuuga struck up a conversation immediately. They slid into a seat on the nearest table without breaking eye contact.

"Um…" I looked at them dumbly. The table was a two-seater, so there wasn't space for us to sit.

"Let's just go grab another table to sit at…" The drummer of UxMishi said.

'_What was his name again? Something foreign… oh yeah, it's William… I think._' My brow furrowed in concentration as I tried to remember his name.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Why not a five seater?" The bassist, Kouma, gestured to a table.

"Make it six," Usui appeared behind me. "Don't leave me out."

"I thought we lost you! Where did you go?" I asked.

"Did you miss me, Prez?" Usui smirked. "Anyway, I tried to follow you into the building but the guards pushed me out. After the concert, I was waiting for you outside when a bunch of girls managed to get to me first. They chased me around the block. I hid in the public toilet. When I came back, no one was in the building and you were gone." Usui finished the detailed explanation.

"I didn't ask for the whole story, idiot! I only asked where you were! You could've just told me a bunch of girls chased you!" I steamed. I threw a punch at his arm. He caught it.

"But that would make you jealous, wouldn't it?..." Usui dropped my fist.

"Um… if it's okay, we're just going to go sit down now…" Kouma inched away, Shizuko following the band. Usui and I continued to argue.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review! Will try to update ASAP. Might only be able to update every three days... will try my hardest, so please keep reading! If you got confused, please PM confusing part and I will clear it up. Thanks!


	10. An Idea for an Event

This is the... 10th chapter? I dunno. Please enjoy :)

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"So you're officially dating with Kuuga?" I asked.

"Well… as official as it gets around here," Sakura nodded cheerfully.

"Is it on the internet?" Again, Sakura nodded.

"Awesome! Are you two going on a date sometime?" I leaned closer to Sakura, wanting to hear everything she said.

"Um… we haven't really organised one yet. Is it necessary? I mean, he's kind of a rock star and I'm just… me," Sakura fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"No, you're not just you! I mean, you are but… he chose YOU to be the… chosen one?" I laughed. "Okay, that doesn't even make sense. But he loves you. He chose you over all of the ten billion people in the world!"

"Actually, there are about six billion people in the world," Shizuko adjusted her glasses.

"Pfft, tiny details. Anyway, yes! He chose you!" I exclaimed.

"Um, guys? Can you keep it down a little? I'm sorry but I have a bit more work to do…" Misaki said.

"Sure, Misaki. Sorry, we'll move elsewhere…" Sakura was at the door in a flash. "You guys coming?"

I hopped after her, excited. "So where do you plan to go for the date?"

"Um… I was thinking somewhere with peace and-,"

"Hello. Is the Prez working?" Usui appeared right next to us. I jumped.

"Yeah, she's working. As usual," I sighed. "I think she needs a break."

"I'm not letting her take a break with anyone else but me," Usui yawned.

'_Wow, he's protective,_' I thought.

"Tell him," Sakura whispered to me. "Tell him about the plans."

"What plans?" I whispered back.

"About the… trip… to… town," Sakura mumbled.

"Uh… Usui," I said cautiously. "What would you think about… a trip to town with Misaki?"

"Hm," Usui replied.

"I'll tell you our plan. Not the whole thing, though. Basically we'll all meet up in town-,"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Usui interrupted.

"You, me, Misaki and Shintani," I smiled.

"Mr Third Rate? No way," Usui said, his face unreadable.

"If you'll just let me finish…" I gritted my teeth.

'_For Misaki. Think about all the hard work and pain she's going through. All… for… Misaki._' I forced a smile onto my face.

"We'll all meet up in the city. We'll be shopping when I see something and drag Shintani away. Then, you'll drag Misaki away and enjoy the rest of the trip together. At the end, we'll meet at the bus stop. We should set a time beforehand, so at least we won't really get lost." I breathed a sigh of relief. "What do you think?"

There was a moment of silence. Then Usui spoke. "I still don't like the Shintani part."

"You don't have to. Look, do you want to spend time with Misaki or not? She needs a break – this is the best way to do it," I exploded. "Don't just think about yourself!"

"Um…" Usui paused. "Alright, don't get your… knickers in a knot." He sniggered and walked away.

"I swear I will kill him the next time I see him," I breathed angrily.

"Uh… just turn around and don't look back, okay?" Sakura smiled at me encouragingly. She pushed me the other way. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" I stopped abruptly.

"Anywhere...but here?" Sakura said.

"Um… okay, works for me." I shrugged. As Sakura was pushing me away, I glanced back and saw Misaki exiting the room.

'_Maid Latte! I totally forgot!_' I tried to slap my forehead with my hand, but failed. My arms were pinned to my sides.

"Sakura, I need to go…" I said.

"Go where?"

"Home… mum is probably waiting for me," I avoided Sakura's gaze.

"Can I come?"

"Um… sorry, but mum… probably needs a warning first," I lied.

"She'll be okay with me, I promise. Please?" Sakura pleaded. "We can talk about UxMishi, Kuuga… all those things."

"I really can't…"

'_Man, I hate lying. I wish I didn't have to… but Misaki would kill me if Sakura or Shizuko found out!_' I was nearly tearing my hair out in distress.

"Look, it's Juga!" Shizuko pointed out with mock enthusiasm.

"It's Kuuga, not Juga!" Sakura corrected. "Where is he?"

"He moved! Sakura, you're looking in the wrong direction," Shizuko pointed to a tree. "He's just beyond that tree, I think." She winked at me.

"I don't see anyone," Sakura frowned.

"You're not looking properly," Shizuko sighed, shaking her head.

"Or maybe… it's your glasses," I smiled mischievously. She returned the smile and nodded slightly. I slipped away forgotten.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" I heard Shizuko say.

"Let me try on those glasses! I just NEED to see him!" Sakura said.

'_Lamest excuse… ever. Thanks Shizuko._' I rushed away before Sakura noticed that I was gone.

-MISAKI'S POV-

"I'm so, so sorry Satsuki!" Rin apologised for the tenth time in a row.

"Rin, you need to get here on time. But it is okay, everybody makes mistakes," Satsuki smiled. Her face was one of forgiveness.

"Thank you so much! You are the best boss EVER!" Rin threw her arms around Satsuki and hugged her tightly. I could see the veins bulging by the time the hug was over.

"Now, you had better go serve the customers before they get too impatient," Satsuki waved her hand dismissively. When Rin was out of earshot, Satsuki turned to me.

"Misa-chan, we've decided to have an event," Satsuki beamed.

"What sort?" I asked.

"Well, we have no idea what to call it. But it's practically the maid staff wearing cat ears. Or dressing up as an animal of their choice. What do you think?" Satsuki said.

"Um… I guess I would prefer picking an animal to dress up as…" I mumbled.

"Great! Since I'm pretty sure we've already done the cat ear event," Satsuki sighed. "I'd better go check on the other staff members. Could you ask Rin for me?"

Satsuki walked off before I could reply. I sighed and made my way to the entrance.

"Welcome," I bowed slightly. A couple stood in front of me in a daze.

"Honey, are you sure this is the right place?" I heard the woman whisper.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure it is," The man replied. I could see the smirk on his face, indicating that all he wanted to do was perv on the maids. They weren't exactly in the right place for a couple. I felt like showing them the way out, suggesting another place to go.

"Please follow me this way," I almost yawned, but I caught myself in time. I guided them to a two-seater table. "Take your time as you order."

"I'm bored, Misaki. Can I please do this one?" Rin whispered in my ear.

"Sure," I whispered back. "But um… there's going to be an event coming up soon. It's got something to do with dressing up as an animal. It's your choice."

"Wow, that's cool!" Rin said excitedly. She kept her voice low. "Can I take the order and you bring it to Usui?"

"If that's what you want… sure," I replied.

"Excuse us," The woman said. "Can we please order…" As Rin took the order, I let my mind wander.

'_Dressing up as an animal of our choice… I wonder what I'd be. A lion? A couple of people have described my personality like that. Or maybe a cat? I like cats. Or maybe something… uncommon? Special and rare? No… I doubt it. I don't think Satsuki would have a costume for that,_' I chewed my bottom lip.

"Misaki," Rin slipped the sheet of paper into my hand. I snapped out of my daydream and walked to the kitchen.

"Heard about the new event," Usui said as I passed him. I gave the order to Sen-chan.

"What are you going to dress up as?" Usui asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"I think you would look cute as a tiger," Usui smiled.

"You don't have a say, so shut up!" I said.

'_He always manages to get my tongue in a knot,_' I thought.

"Or maybe… you would prefer to be a hippopotamus?" He laughed.

"You would be good as a doll with your mouth sewn shut," I retorted angrily and stormed out of the kitchen. I felt my face burn.

'_It's not fair how he always manages to make me blush…_'

* * *

Yay! I can't wait to make the chapter for the event xD It might be fun!

Until next time guys! Will update ASAP. Might be able to get a head start! xD


	11. A Used Address

Hello! Just a short intro ~ please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than Riku, Rin, Rin's mother and Kayne. Thanks!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Mum, I'm home!" I called out as I stepped into the flat. When there was no reply, I stepped cautiously into the living room. If you could call a tiny room with two beds in it a living room.

Mum stood sternly with her hands on her hips. "Rin, how many times have I told you NOT to stay out so late?"

"But mum, I was just-," I started.

"Hanging out with your friends? Look, I'm happy for you Rin. I'm happy that you made friends quicker this time. But you can't hang out with them all the time. You could've at least called me. I was worried sick, and Riku had to put off eating. Again. He's probably starving!" Mum exclaimed.

"Mum, I need to tell you something. I was-,"

"Don't start with the 'I was just' excuses again, I'm getting sick of it. If you continue with this behaviour, I'll have to ground you…" Mum sighed.

At that moment, it started raining outside. I guess the weather wasn't happy about this commotion.

"Mum, please…" I tried to explain.

"Not a word from you. We're going to have dinner," Mum turned away and started walking.

"Mum!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. "Will you please just… be quiet and listen to me?!" Mum stopped walking and turned on her heels, slowly.

"I was waiting to tell you this." I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I got a job."

"Where? What's the job?" Mum asked, surprised.

"Well, it's quite the walk from here… it's called Maid Latte. But please don't come in while I'm working!" I laughed, relieved. She wouldn't be mad – she would be proud, happy! "That way, it'll be easier for the both of us; handling the money… the pay is quite good as well."

Mum's lips tightened. "So you're working as a maid."

"Not really a maid, just… dressing up as one. Pretending," I nodded, as if reassuring myself. "Pretending."

Suddenly, the flat was cold. There was silence – I could've heard Riku breathing in my bedroom with the door closed.

"No way." Mum said quietly. "You're quitting that job the next time you go there."

I stared at her. "What?"

"You heard me. You're quitting that job," Mum said again, her voice an octave lower.

"What? But… why, mum? It would be so great for us – all the money problems would be fixed so much earlier, we won't have any more debts… mum!" I shook her, trying to get the serious look off her face.

'_Any moment now. Any moment she's going to crack up and say, 'Gotcha!' or something like that!_' I told myself desperately. '_She has to be happy. She must be. This is the opportunity!_'

"Mum, snap out of it! You're joking, right?" I laughed, but she didn't join in. "Mum… why?"

"You lied to me," Was all she said.

"Yeah, but only because… I wanted to make you proud. I wanted to present it to you, the money… you'd be so proud," I frowned.

"You tried to lie to me for my own good?!" Mum started screaming. "Look at your father. Your good-for-nothing father! He lied to me. He cheated on me. And for what? For nothing! Don't you start lying to me too!"

I started backing away. "But mum, this is different… I'm doing something for the family."

"Doing something for the family? How? By getting an inappropriate job? What do you think you are, some sort of superhero? You don't think I'm capable of handling it myself?" Mum screamed.

"It's not an inappropriate job! All the staff members are nice. Nicer than you, anyway!" I screamed. "I lied to you because I wanted you to be proud. I should've known you wouldn't see the purpose! I'm not a superhero, but I want food on the table for my family! I don't want to live in a run-down flat like this!"

"If you can do so much better, why don't you try for yourself? Go live in a luxurious home with luxurious foods. Maybe then you can see how hard it is for me to be in debt. In debt because of your father running off with another woman!" Mum cried.

"No wonder he ran off with another woman! You're just… cruel! He probably never loved you anyway!" I shouted. "I hate you!"

The look on mum's face made me regret what I said. The look was a mixture of anger, sadness and betrayal… I looked away.

"I'm going." I ran to my room, grabbed a random sheet of paper off the wall and sprinted past my mum. I pushed open the door and ran onto the street, the rain beating down on me.

I glanced at the sheet of paper containing a phone number and address I had researched a couple of nights ago.

'_Wow, lucky me. The one person I didn't want to get. Usui._' I sighed, pocketing the paper. I knew how to get there; I just didn't want to go. Still, I had no choice. '_It's raining. Hooray._'

-20 minutes later-

I pressed the buzzer and stood there, staring at the door dumbly. The closed door to his flat. I had no patience. The door was still closed a minute later.

'_I guess he's not home._' I turned away and started walking the way I came.

"Rin-chan? What are you doing here?" Usui's voice made me stop.

'_I can either keep walking in the rain or… possibly stay in Usui's warm flat._' I sighed. My choice had been practically decided for me. I spun around.

"Decided to take a walk. Ended up here," I lied.

'_Why do I have to lie all the time? I'm seriously getting tired of it._'

"Um… want to come in?" Usui stepped aside and into the rain.

My head was screaming yes, but I shook my head calmly. "Mum might be worried, so I had better go home."

A grey and white cat strolled out and rubbed its body against Usui's leg. He bent down and picked it up. "Hello Tabitha." Tabitha brought out its claws and dug it into Usui's arm.

I rushed over immediately. "You didn't tell me you had a cat!"

"A feisty one… but yeah, I have a cat. What's the big deal?" Usui asked, wincing slightly as Tabitha dug its claws deeper.

"I love cats!" I gushed. "You're holding her wrong…" I took Tabitha from Usui's grasp gently. I let her sniff my hand before petting her. Just when she was starting to purr, I sneezed. She jumped off and ran into the flat.

"Aww…"

"Tabitha seems to like you," Usui commented.

"I used to have a cat. She ran away though," I sighed sadly.

"Want to come in? Tabitha probably wants to see you again. She doesn't get a good pat on the head often," Usui laughed.

I stood there in the rain, dripping wet. I didn't want to accept the offer too eagerly.

"Well… I'm going in. You seem pretty cold…" Usui shrugged, then stepped into his flat. He was about to close the door when I stuck a foot in.

"Okay," I hopped into the flat, water dripping off me.

"Wait right there. I don't want you to soak my home. I'll go grab a towel," Usui walked away, leaving me to stare at my surroundings in amazement. Tabitha meowed at me.

"Pretty cool home you have here," I said softly.

"Meow," Tabitha licked her fur.

"Is your owner nice?" I asked her. Before Tabitha could reply that question, Usui came back holding a towel.

"Here you go," Usui thrust the towel at me.

"My clothes are pretty wet…" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"What do you expect me to do? I don't have any women's clothes here," Usui smiled.

"Sorry... I don't know why I said that." I wiped myself down. "Do you have a bathroom?"

"Nope," Usui said sarcastically. "I don't have a bathroom here. I go over to someone else's house whenever I need to go to the toilet or shower. Just joking. Follow me." Usui led me through the small flat.

"Thanks," I said when he pushed open the door to reveal a small toilet.

"Take your time." Usui closed the door behind him. When I was sure he was gone, I took off my top and wrung it dry. I did the same with all my clothes, then stepped outside cautiously.

"Are you done?" I jumped.

"Usui! Why were you in front of the door?" I said. My eyes narrowed. "Were you perving on me?"

"Perving? No way! It's impossible to perv on someone through that door. No, Tabitha was just looking for you," Usui held up the cat.

"Oh… okay," I took Tabitha from Usui and rocked her gently back and forth, like I would do to Riku. When he wasn't heavy.

I dawdled to the living room and plonked myself down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Usui questioned, following me. I didn't reply. A couple of seconds later, Tabitha started to purr. I smiled, satisfied. "Just try not to wet my couch, okay?"

I held a finger to my lips. "She's sleeping." I whispered.

I felt my eyelids drooping not long after. My vision turned black and I fell asleep too.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

I'm sorry if I altered Usui's personality a bit, I will try to stick to his original personality as much as possible.

For the address thingy, refer to... chapter 7. That's if you got confused :)

Will update ASAP!


	12. An Invitation

Hello! :3 I hope you'll like this chapter!

I apologise again for making Usui Out of Character in the last chapter. I don't know how to keep Usui in character... :(

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

Someone or something scratched my arm. My arm thudded painfully as I woke up. I looked around the room and realised where I was.

'_Damn. How long have I been sleeping? I hope mum isn't too worried… my clothes are so scratchy! Where's Usui?_' I glanced at my arm. There was a long scratch. Tabitha must've done that.

I stood up slowly and went over to the window. The rain had stopped, and mist took its place. I checked the clock. It was 5:30 am in the morning!

'_Right, I had better go._' I exited Usui's flat, closing the door quietly. I ran to my flat without stopping. I knocked on the door. A second later, mum opened the door.

She had bags under her eyes, indicating that she hadn't slept all night. Riku was sleeping behind her. She stared at me speechlessly. Her eyes filled with tears. She threw her arms around me wordlessly.

"Mum, I am so sorry," I choked out.

"Where did you go?" Mum asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"A…a friend's house," I pulled away from the hug. Mum smiled through her tears.

"I'm glad someone was there for you," Mum wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "It was raining last night – you must've been soaked to the bone! Go take a shower and change into warm, clean clothes, okay?"

I nodded and went into my room to grab my clothes. I took out everything in my pocket, which included an empty wrapper and an eraser.

'_Where's the paper with the address and the phone number on it?_' I dug my hands into my pockets frantically, trying to find it. It wasn't there.

'_Oh no… it might be lost on the streets… I could've lost it while I was running…_' I tried not to think about the other option, but it wriggled its way into my mind. '_Or it might be at Usui's flat. He'll think I'm a stalker! Aww…_'

I grabbed my clothes grumpily and stormed to the bathroom. Riku woke up and started crying. I rushed over to him and hugged him, trying to get him to be quiet. It didn't work.

"Here, I'll take him," Mum rushed into the room and took Riku from me gently. She rocked back and forth while singing to him quietly.

'_I'm hopeless with kids._'

-6 hours later-

'_Where do you think they should meet up? –Sakura_' A note was passed to me during class. I read it twice over, then replied.

'_Fountain. Is there a fountain in the city? –Rin_'

'_Yeah, I think it's at the heart of the city. –Sakura_' She passed it back to me, winking. Misaki was sitting near the front and we were sitting near the back, so she wouldn't know about our secret notes.

'_What will you do while we're out? Is Shizuko coming? I'm running out of space. Grab another sheet of paper._' I tried not to smile as I gave it to her.

'_I'll be following you around the city at a certain pace. She won't find out. –Sakura_'

I hid the notes as the teacher handed out the test. I scribbled my reply quickly. '_Great. I'll invite them after school. I'll be asking you too, so just pretend you have something on. Bye, gotta do my test. –Rin_' I handed it back to her just as the teacher started the timer. I saw her read it and nod slightly.

-After school-

"So do you think you can come?" I asked Misaki hopefully.

"Hm… I'm not sure," Misaki looked uncertain.

"Please?" I begged. "It'll be so fun!"

"Um…"

"It'll be great for you, Misaki," Sakura beamed.

"Why don't you come, too?" I suggested. I tried not to smile or giggle – that would give the game away entirely.

"I can't, sorry. My family wants me to… do something," Sakura paused momentarily. "But that doesn't mean that you can't go, Misaki!"

"I know, but I'm a bit busy… after taking time off for the UxMishi concert," Misaki sighed.

"Please? I'll help you with the work," I pleaded.

"Why do you want me to go so much?" Misaki asked me with a strange look on her face.

"Um…" I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Well, I've got nothing on this weekend and I was bored."

"What she means is, she wants to spend time with you!" Sakura's face froze. "The first… friend outing together…"

"Yeah. That." I pounced on the opportunity. "We can get new clothes and shop."

"I can try…" Misaki drifted off. I threw my arms around her.

"Thank you so much! So, this weekend… Saturday, at the fountain?" I grinned.

"Um… what fountain?" Misaki stared at the ground.

"The one in the middle of the city. I'll prepare a map for you," I said.

"Thanks... um, I've got to go. See you tomorrow!" Misaki waved.

"Good job, Rin-chan!" Sakura winked.

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_A day out at the city. Huh. I'm not sure if I have the time… to lose a whole day. It is a big loss. I would do it for Sakura, but I hardly know Rin…_' I shook my head firmly. '_I know I haven't known Rin for long but I have to give her a chance. Anyway, I can't back out now. I already agreed._'

"Hello?" The customer waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped back to attention.

"Yes? Sorry, I was… daydreaming," I apologised.

"It's fine. I get it all the time too," The old lady smiled at me.

'_I wonder why she's here… this isn't really a place for seniors. I don't see them around here often,_' I frowned.

"When I'm watering my plants, I like to think about how it's going to grow up to be. I'm like a proud mum when they do! I've got all types of plants, you know. Red ones, blue ones, green ones… you should see my garden!" The old lady blabbered on. "Sometimes I think I accidentally drown the plants while I'm thinking. My son used to say I'm too loud and everything, but I don't think so. Do you?" The old lady peered up at me, waiting for an answer.

"Um…" I gulped. "You're just like my mum, actually. She's not too loud, but very… opening… if that's what you can call it. So what would you like to order?"

"I'd like the meal with the most vegetables, please. Is it this one?" She pointed to something on the menu. I stepped closer and leaned down to have a look.

"That's… um, the word menu," I mumbled.

"What? My hearing isn't that great," The lady said.

"That's the word menu," I said into her ear.

"Oh, sorry. Just the meal with the most vegetables, please!" The lady grinned toothlessly.

"Sure…" I force a smile onto my face and backed away slowly. When I was two meters away, I walked speedily into the kitchen. I passed the order to Sen-chan with a nod. On my way out, Usui grabbed ahold of my wrist.

Up until then, he had been working quietly on his dessert. I tried to shake him off.

"I need to ask you something," Usui said.

"Can't you just ask me instead of grabbing my arm?" I sighed.

"Sorry, but I figured you wouldn't have turned around if I asked you like that," Usui laughed.

"You didn't try," I pointed out.

"But I know what would happen," Usui replied. "Anyway, I overheard you and your friends talking about a trip into the city."

"Yeah, so what? Where you eavesdropping?" I snapped without meaning to.

"No, I was just standing outside of the classroom waiting for you," Usui said patiently. "I'm coming along too."

"What? No way! It's for me and Rin only," I said.

"I'm sure she won't mind," Usui said coolly. "Watch."

Rin walked into the room. She froze when she saw us. "Um, hi?"

"Rin-chan, can I come to the city with you?" Usui asked sweetly. He dropped my hand.

"Uh…" Rin looked at me like she wanted to ask me something. I slowly shook my head no, but by then, she had her eyes focused on the dessert. "Well, I guess so…"

'_Damn it!_'

Usui smirked at me. "Thanks! Where are you meeting?"

"At the fountain…"

Suddenly, going to the city with Rin didn't seem so inviting… not that it had been in the first place.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Will update ASAP.


	13. An Unsettled Feeling

Hello everyone! Sorry for my quick exit last time.  
I thank everyone who have written reviews, I love them! :) Please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Rin, Riku, Rin's mother and... Kayne :) Enjoy!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Why don't I organise a date for you and Kuuga?" I offered.

"I'm not sure… I mean, we only just started dating," Sakura fidgeted in her seat. "He might not like it. And it's hard enough for him to travel anywhere without fans screaming out his name…"

"Don't worry, it'll be awesome. Do you know what he likes?" I asked.

"Um… white roses?" Sakura smiled sheepishly at me.

I sighed. "Oh well. I guess you could… I don't know, but I'm sure he'll ask you out to a date sometime." I checked the time.

"Do you think he will?" Sakura peered at me hopefully. "I mean, he's so busy with the band and everything…"

"I'm sure he will," I smiled. "Look, I'm so sorry but I've got to go." Right then, Misaki walked down the hallway.

"Misaki is going too!" Sakura said.

"Yeah. Bye!" I ran out of the classroom and grabbed Misaki's wrist. I could see that she was going to defend herself before she saw who it was. I dragged her out of the school.

"What was that for?" She frowned.

"I think Sakura was about to chase us," I panted.

"Um… okay…" Misaki looked at me weirdly.

"What? She's been talking about Kuuga all day long. It's time we went to Maid Latte."

-1 Hour Later-

"Welcome Master," I sighed. Maid Latte was starting to get tiring. I led the customer to a seat, as usual. "What would you like?"

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" Satsuki whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, just had a long… long, night," I whispered back.

"Why, what happened?" Satsuki questioned me, her face creased with concern. I couldn't tell her that I had slept over at Usui's place – that would just be weird. And she could get the wrong idea.

"Just… homework," I avoided her gaze.

"Oh. I got that a lot. Well, would you like to take the day off? I mean, we'll replace the shift next time, but for now, just go home and rest for a bit. We can't have tired, grumbling maids, can we?" Satsuki chuckled. "No, no we can't."

"Really? Can I just… take the day off?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah, sure. But maybe next time you'll have to work on a Saturday or something," Satsuki smiled generously.

"Thanks…" I left a confused look on my face and went to the change rooms. I changed quickly and quietly. I left through the back entrance, like I saw Misaki do a couple of times. Usui was waiting when I went out.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Misaki," He answered.

"Thanks for… um, letting me into your flat last night," I stuttered.

"It's okay," Usui said. "I'm sure Tabitha liked you."

"Um… don't you have a shift today?" I leaned against the wall, happy to wait a little longer.

"No. I'm a volunteer," Usui eyed me.

"Oh… okay," I ran out of conversation material.

"What time did you leave the flat?" Usui looked at the trash can next to him.

"About 5 am, I think," I sighed. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, Tabitha somehow managed to get into my bedroom and claw me in the face. I figured you were gone since Tabitha was with you the whole time you were sleeping," Usui said.

"I don't remember how I got to sleep, by the way," I frowned.

"You fainted," Usui said. "I had to drop you on the couch before something bad happened."

"Nothing bad happened. I don't remember it that way…" I bit my lip again, a developing habit it seemed.

"If you remembered, why did you ask me?" A smile was hovering over Usui's lips.

"Because… because I wanted to see if you would tell the truth!" I clenched my teeth. "But obviously you didn't. So what did happen?"

"You fell asleep on the couch. Tabitha was purring her head off," Usui said, looking slightly irritated.

I laughed at the expression his face was making. "Don't you like cats?"

"I love them. They just don't love me," Usui sighed.

"How did you get Tabitha?" I took a step closer to Usui.

"She was left out on the streets. I found her. She scratched me the minute I picked her up," Usui stared at the door, as if willing it to open.

"Well, maybe it's just how you pick cats up. Maybe it's not right," I said.

"Or maybe, they just don't like me."

"Cats love everyone who treats them well."

"Yeah, well they don't love me. It's okay. I don't mind," Usui smiled.

I checked my watch. "I've got to go. I'm meant to have the day off to rest and relax."

"Just don't go around to my place again, okay?" Usui joked. I laughed.

"Alright, it's a promise."

-MISAKI'S POV-

"I got a magazine in the mail today," Suzuna waved it in the air unenthusiastically.

"Wow, that's great!" I tried to keep things lively in the house. I didn't want Suzuna to feel let down – everything she won was a blessing.

"Welcome home, Misaki," Minako greeted me.

"Hi mum," I said.

"I saw your phone in the bin today. Do you want a new one?" Minako asked.

'_Hm… oh yeah! The phone I snapped when Usui kept texting me… that jerk!_' I wanted to punch him just thinking about it.

"No, it's okay. I'll get one with the tips… from the customers at work," I smiled. We never really got tips, but that was okay. I didn't want my mum to worry too much.

"Are you sure? I think I saved up quite a lot of money in my bank…" Mum grabbed her piggy bank and emptied all the contents out on the table.

A couple of $5 notes came out, and a coin rolled onto the table.

I could practically see Minako wilt, like a sunflower. "Sorry…"

"No, it's totally fine mum! I don't need a phone anyway," I said. "I've got a lot of homework to do tonight – a friend wants me to go with her to the city. Don't mind me." Fixing the biggest smile on my face, I walked to my room.

'_Anyway, it's not her fault dad left us. With a huge debt,_' I sighed. I didn't know what was worse –we had a huge debt to pay off, or the fact that I couldn't even remember what my dad looked like. I shook my head firmly to clear off the thoughts, then settled down on the chair. I flipped open a book and started doing the sums inside.

A couple of minutes (or hours, I lost track of time) later, there was a knock at the door. I stood up reluctantly, almost lazily, and opened it.

"It's dinner time. But since I haven't heard a peep from you, I decided to bring it to you. You were probably too busy doing your homework anyway," Suzuna looked down at the tray she was holding. "I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"No, it's totally fine! Thanks Suzuna," I took the tray from her and wandered over to my table. Suzuna followed me. I stared at the table, then pushed all my hard work onto the ground, as if I didn't care. But I did.

Suzuna bent down and picked the papers up, then placed them delicately on my bed.

"Thanks Suzuna," I said.

"No problem. Looks like another tough night of homework. Call me when you're done, Nee-chan." Suzuna exited the room.

I leaned back on my chair and sighed. I had a huge meal in front of me. It smelt delicious. I should've felt satisfied, but something didn't feel right.

'_I bet it's just because of the trip to the city. With Rin. And Usui._'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Someone PMmed me a couple of days ago with a suggestion for the story. If you have any suggestions, please PM me or you can say it as a review! Even if I don't reply to the reviews, I will always see them because I get them through the email.

Thanks! Will update ASAP :)


	14. Angry Feelings

Hey guys! Sorry if you waited for a long time :( Here is the... chapter! (Sorry if there's any mistakes.)

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Where are we meeting again?" Misaki asked.

"At the fountain. Here, I think I drew a map of it last night," I handed a folded sheet of paper to Misaki. She unfolded it.

"Um… I haven't been to the city a lot so… I don't actually know how to… get to the market place," Misaki stuttered.

I frowned. It was a problem. "Well, we could meet up and hop on the bus together. That way we won't have to meet up and your chances of getting lost will be decreased."

"That's a great-," Misaki began.

"Misa-chan, are you going to the city? Cool! I want to come too!" Shintani appeared behind Misaki.

"Excuse me for a moment," Misaki smiled and pulled Shintani out into the hallway. She grabbed his tie and whispered something into his ear. Then I could make out Misaki's fist connecting to Shintani's stomach.

"Do you think he's okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"It's totally fine," I answered. "I bet she does this all the time." Misaki came back in. Shintani was following her like a puppy.

"So… what were you going to ask?" I said.

"Well, if this… guy hadn't interrupted me, maybe I would've finished my sentence!" Misaki glared at Shintani. He shrank back. "That's a great idea!"

"Was… was that all you were going to say?" I said. When she nodded, I burst out laughed. All the girls (and Shintani) turned their heads to look at me. "I…I just find that hilarious."

"So where are you meeting again?" Shintani piped up.

"The city," I said, before Misaki could stop me.

"Great! I'll be there!" Shintani beamed. "Wait… where in the city?"

"The fountain," I said. I could practically see steam coming from Misaki's ears. I hid a smile behind my hand.

"Awesome! I know where that is," Shintani said. "I've been there billions of times. People throw money into it, right?"

"Um… I don't know. I've never been there," I looked at Sakura for help, but she was staring at Misaki's face intently.

"I'll meet up with you guys at the fountain, okay?" Shintani said.

"Um… we're meeting at the bus stop…" I drifted off.

"I think that's quite enough," Misaki, who had been MIA up until now, slammed a fist on the table.

"Alright, I'll see you at the fountain Misa-chan!" Shintani skipped away merrily. Misaki turned to me angrily.

"Uh… Rin-chan, I think I forgot something in the classroom. Please come with me!" Sakura dragged me away before Misaki could get her hands around my neck.

"Sakura, this is the classroom," Misaki said.

"Y-yeah, but the other classroom," Sakura stared at the wall above Misaki's head.

"Hm… okay," Misaki squinted at Sakura. Sakura dragged me out of the classroom. When we were out of earshot and sight, Sakura let me go.

"It's going well. Too well," Sakura frowned. "And with too-well plans… it normally goes bad. 'Round about now."

"Don't worry, nothing is going to go bad," I smiled.

"That only makes me worry even more," Sakura sighed.

"I will pull Shintani away, like we had planned. We're lucky that Shintani… heard our conversation back then," I lowered my voice and scanned the area.

"I know… but I have a bad feeling about this. I'm not exactly sure that Misaki will enjoy herself…" Sakura looked at me worriedly.

"I hope so. Let's hope Usui makes her time worthwhile," I smiled confidently.

"Yeah…" That was all Sakura could manage before Misaki stormed down the hallway.

-1 hour later-

"As I told you before, we weren't talking about you." I blinked.

"So why were you just standing in the middle of the corridor, looking suspicious?" Misaki asked.

"We were talking about…" I looked away as I made up the lie. "UxMishi."

"Well, even so-,"

"Look, can I just serve this customer and talk to you later?" I said, desperate to avoid the subject.

"Hm… okay," Misaki walked stiffly away.

"Welcome, Master," I nearly sighed. The man looked at me strangely.

'_Pull your act together,_' I told myself firmly.

"Please step this way," I forced a smile onto my face and gestured to a table. He plonked down on the seat and wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "What would you like to order?"

"Well, if you gave me the menu, I could order," The man said rudely. I winced.

"I'm sorry," I bowed slightly and passed him the menu. He stared at me, making me blush. "If you'll excuse me… uh, I'm… needed elsewhere." I bowed swiftly and rushed to the kitchen, where I found Misaki.

She looked up as I entered the kitchen. We stared at each other awkwardly.

"U-um, there's a customer out there who probably needs to be served…" I said, breaking the silence. Usui stared at both of us, sensing the tension.

"I'll go serve him." Misaki hurried out of the kitchen, leaving me and Usui behind.

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_Why am I so… worried about this? Sakura's never been mean, so it's not like they're planning something… devious. But why am I so worried?_' I tapped the pencil on the paper. '_Anyway, it's just a coincidence that Shintani and Usui managed to… wriggle their way into the trip. I hate to admit it but… I don't trust Rin._'

"Excuse me! I ordered about ten seconds ago and you didn't reply!" The customer I was serving was waving his arms in the air.

"Oh, sorry, I was just-," I began.

"Daydreaming? It figures. Young people nowadays," The man snorted. "No respect."

"Um… sorry… could you please repeat your order?" I gritted my teeth and smiled.

"Okay, but listen this time!" As the man reeled off his order again, my mind managed to wander elsewhere. Again. "You got it that time?"

I snapped out of my daydream. '_Oh no._'

"Um…" I stuttered. I couldn't ask him to repeat his order for the third time.

"Alright, we'll get that to you as soon as possible," A voice said from behind me.

I turned around, startled. "Usui!"

"This maid," The man said, gesturing to me, "refused to take my order!"

I managed to keep my temper under control. "I was just-,"

"Yes, she often wanders to a world of her own," Usui smiled at me. "We're sorry for the inconvenience." Usui led me away like a doll. Once we were in the staff area, I shrugged off his hand angrily.

"You didn't have to lead me away like… like that!" I said angrily.

He just stood there, observing me quietly. I felt a blush creep up my face.

"I don't 'often' wander off to a world of my own!" I said. Again, he just stood there quietly, gazing at me with those emerald eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go serve more customers." I turned away from him.

"Sorry," Usui said softly, grabbing my wrist. "It was the only excuse I could think of." I pulled away from him.

"Whatever," I said, which was so unlike me. I pulled away from him and stormed out of the staff area.

"Misa-chan, are you okay?" Satsuki asked me in a hushed whisper.

"Totally fine," I said through gritted teeth.

"You look a bit flushed… do you want to take a break?" Satsuki smiled. "I gave Rin-chan a shift off last time."

"No, it's totally fine." I sighed.

'_No slacking off, Misaki. You've got a family to feed._'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review, comment, etc! Um... if you have any spoiler questions, please PM me... with the questions. Thanks! :)


	15. Mistreated

Hai :3

I'm sorry if people act a bit OOC in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any KWMS characters in this story other than... Rin, Rin's Mum, Riku and Kayne.

[Kayne is Rin's ex-boyfriend]

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Just two more days from now…" Sakura said excitedly.

"Two more days until what?" Shizuko asked.

"Until Misaki takes a break!" Sakura beamed.

"In the city?"

"Yes! Today is Thursday, so two more days!" Sakura bounced around the empty classroom.

"Are you sure she will actually enjoy herself?" Shizuko looked out the window.

"We're not sure, but… we hope she will," I sighed, following Shizuko's gaze. I saw Misaki and Usui walked together out of the school building. I checked my watch. "Oops, it's getting a bit late. I think I had better head home."

"Wait, let me walk with you," Sakura said, skipping beside me as I went to get my bag.

"No, it's fine," I smiled. I was aware of Shizuko following us. I grabbed my bag. "Bye!"

As I was sprinting out of the school, I caught a distinctive, 'Follow her'. I fastened my pace.

'_Now I'm starting to really worry about all this…_' I couldn't help but feel discouraged. It started raining, like the rain felt what I felt.

When I arrived at Maid Latte, I was dripping wet. I let myself in the back door so I wouldn't disturb the customers.

"Oh dear, Rin-chan!" Satsuki gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I shivered involuntarily. Satsuki saw the movement immediately.

"Let's get you changed into clean clothes… uh… towels!" Satsuki hurried around the staff area while I just stood there, staring.

"Um… no, it's totally fine, I'm sure I have a spare change of clothes in my locker," I smiled and went into the change rooms.

"You'll catch a cold like this!" Satsuki frowned.

"I have a shift to do, anyway. I'll be right back," I popped into the toilets and changed into my maid uniform. When I came back out, Satsuki was waiting for me.

"Is it okay?" Satsuki 's forehead creased with concern.

"I don't know why you're so worried," I laughed. "There's a customer waiting to be served."

"Alright… but don't overdo it!" Satsuki called after me. I shook my head slightly, laughing to myself.

"Oh, Rin! I thought you weren't going to be here today," Misaki said, surprised. Her face was blank and showed no emotions.

"No, I just got caught up in… something," I replied.

"I was just about to give this order to Usui – would you like to do it while I serve the waiting customer?" Misaki asked.

"Sure," I said, taking the slip of paper. I walked back to the kitchen area and placed it on the table where Usui was working.

"They should pay you for this," I grinned.

Usui looked up briefly. "No, it's fine. I like making desserts."

I rested my head in my hands and leaned on the counter. "So what are you making today?"

"Just a sundae," Usui sprinkled some nuts on top of the ice-cream and squeezed out chocolate sauce from the bottle.

"Yum. It looks huge though," I studied the cup.

"A huge serving for Mr Third Rate," Usui sighed.

"Who's Mr Third Rate?"

"Oh, I forgot. Better known at Shintani," A smile hovered over Usui's lips, but disappeared in a split second.

I perked up at the mention of the name. "Shintani? Is he here?"

"Yeah… somewhere. Prez took his order," Usui looked slightly irritated when he said this. "Do you need him for something?"

"No… no," I shook my head and smiled. "So… you stoked about coming to the city with us?"

"I don't mind," Usui shrugged.

"Um… probably a bad time to mention it, but Shintani is coming as well," I glanced at Usui's face. His face darkened.

"I don't mind," He repeated.

"Okay, well, I'm just going to… take my leave now," I backed away, out of the kitchen, slowly. I accidentally bumped into Misaki.

"Uh, hi!" I squeaked. She stared at me with a weird look on her face.

"Hi…"

"I just, um, talked to Usui," I gestured to him. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Okay."

"Um, is Shintani here?" I asked.

"Over there," Misaki pointed a table in the corner, where Shintani was happily humming to himself. I nodded gratefully and started walking over to Shintani. "Wait." Misaki grabbed my wrist. I turned around sharply.

"Yes?"

"You still have your shift to do." Misaki smiled. I groaned.

"How could I forget?"

-MISAKI'S POV-

I had to admit, I was curious about Usui's conversation with Rin. My heels echoed slightly as I walked into the kitchen. Usui looked up and smiled.

"Hello," He greeted me. I looked away.

"Humph."

"We weren't talking about anything serious." Usui said, staring at me.

'_Don't look at him, don't look at him_.' I told myself firmly. I walked stiffly out of the kitchen area and I didn't look back.

"By the way, I'm still coming to the city with you!" Usui called after me. I could practically hear the laughter in his voice. I quickened my pace.

"Oh, Misa-chan! Just the person I need," Satsuki smiled at me. She pulled me aside. "My friend's birthday party is this week, and I need to buy her a present! But I'm not sure what to buy…"

"Um… presents… aren't really my cup of tea," I sighed.

"What do you think – jewellery or books?" Satsuki asked me.

"I would prefer bo-," I began.

"Or could it be a dress? Some sort of fashion stuff?" Satsuki peered at me.

"For fashion, you should really ask-,"

"Great idea! Aoi-chan! Where are you?" Satsuki disappeared in a second, leaving me alone. I sighed again.

"Man! That dude was hard!" Rin walked over to me, wiping her forehead.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The annoying one," Rin answered.

"Aren't all men annoying?" I smiled. Rin stared at me, dumbfounded. "What?"

"I didn't know you could make jokes like that," Rin burst out laughing. Most of the customers in Maid Latte turned their heads to look at us.

"Shush!" I held a finger to my lips, but a giggle escaped my mouth before I could stop it.

'_A giggle? Seriously? Misaki, you're not a teenage fan girl here._'

"But seriously, sometimes men are just too demanding," Rin bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah," I said, thinking about Usui. "Some of them want you to be something… something you're not."

Rin stared at me again. "You sound like you're speaking from experience." She remarked.

"I guess," I said. "So which customer was it?"

Rin jerked her thumb to the door. "He left."

I glared at her. "Why?"

"W-well, because… because he was just too bossy!" She blurted out.

I studied her, then decided she was sincere. "Okay, but Chief is not going to be happy when she finds out she lost a customer…"

"They treat us like… like maids!" Rin frowned, walking with me to the kitchen.

I turned to her. "We're dressed as maids. We work at a place called Maid Latte. Ooh, I wonder why." I said sarcastically. She looked at me, then laughed.

"Gosh, you're hilarious."

* * *

That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it, please review :)


	16. Flowers

Hullo :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, my apologies if someone acts OOC!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

'_It's tomorrow… don't mess it up, Rin._' I thought to myself.

"Are you excited?" Sakura whispered to me. I swivelled around in my seat to face her.

"Nervous," I sighed. "I've never had any… well, plans go right. There has always been one tiny little problem which nobody can fix."

"Don't worry, this one will be okay," Sakura winked.

"So where are you going to be?" I asked.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Aren't you going to be following us around somehow?" I said.

"Oh, yeah. Shizuko and I are going to follow at a distance. We're going to be following Usui and Misaki when you guys split up," Sakura beamed.

"Um… so I just lead Shintani away and that's it?" I frowned. "I think Shintani will find out."

"Of course he will, but it doesn't matter, as long as Misaki doesn't find out," Sakura nodded, assuring herself.

"Alright…" I bit my bottom lip, hard.

"Please, no talking up the back!" The teacher called out.

"Oops," I whispered, then shot a smile at Sakura.

"Sorry," She giggled. The teacher looked at us disapprovingly, then turned back to the board.

"I'll talk to you after school," I whispered to Sakura, but she was staring at the clock.

"Three…" She muttered. "Two… one!" The bell went, signalling the end of school. The teacher paused in the middle of writing a word.

"We'll continue this lesson tomorrow," The teacher stared at me. I shivered. Students around me rushed for the door.

"You can't all fit in the same doorway," The teacher said. "Move." All the students move aside as the teacher walked out of the room calmly.

"Hello," Misaki said.

"Hi," I greeted her. "Where were you during class?"

"Toilet," She said quickly. I nodded.

"Where's Shizuko?" Sakura scanned the room for her friend, but she was nowhere to be found.

"I think I saw her swept out of the room with the first crowd," Misaki pointed at the big crowd of students bustling at the doorway.

"Oh no… I had to talk to her," Sakura sighed.

"Ooh, Misaki! I saw this… pretty awesome shop the other day, let's go have a look!" I winked at her. She looked at me, confused.

"_Maid Latte_," I mouthed.

"Oh!" She nodded.

"Can I come along?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…" I shot a glance at Misaki, who shrugged. "Um…"

"Sakura," Shizuko appeared behind Sakura. "Kuuga is here."

Sakura shrieked. "W-what? Where?" She started running around the room frantically.

"At the front of the school," Shizuko said. "He said he wanted to tell you something."

'_Uh oh._' I pulled Misaki aside.

"When guys say they want to 'tell you something', it normally means they want to tell you depressing news," I whispered to her. She looked at me, surprised.

"How do you know?" I could see the doubt on her face.

I hesitated. "Previous experiences. I think we had better stick around before going to Maid Latte."

"Okay. Two is always better than one if it comes to… you know, beating him up," Misaki said. Her eyes glinted dangerously.

"You're not serious… right?"

She shrugged. "Come on, they're going." We walked together to the front of the school, Sakura skipping ahead of us.

"Hello, Sakura," Kuuga greeted her with a smile.

"Hey… Kuuga," She smiled briefly.

"Can I just… talk to you for a minute? Somewhere… private?" Kuuga glanced at a band member. I noticed that his hands were behind his back the whole time.

"Sure! This way," Sakura swept her hands aside. I shot an uncertain look at Misaki and watched as Sakura followed Kuuga like a puppy dog.

A minute later, Kuuga came out. Sakura came out behind him, holding a bunch of flowers.

"Thanks, I really like them!" She gushed.

'_Hang on… how did he get his hands on them? I don't recall seeing them when he went in…_' I thought. Misaki caught my eye and shrugged.

"I thought you would. The colour pink reminds me of you, so I got it," Kuuga smiled sweetly.

"Aww, thank you! They smell so nice," Sakura sighed, taking in a deep breath.

"I was wondering, maybe we could… you know, hang out sometime?" Kuuga shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. I could see a blush creeping over his face.

"I'd like that," Sakura beamed.

"Great! So how does-," Before Kuuga could say any more, a bunch of girls caught sight of UxMishi.

"OMG!" They screamed, rushing towards the band.

"Oops. Gotta scoot. Bye!" Kuuga kissed Sakura on the cheek quickly and dashed away.

"Smooth." I commented. Sakura touched the cheek which Kuuga kissed.

"He's so cute…" She sighed in a daze.

"Let's go while we can." Misaki whispered to me. I nodded and we slipped away quietly.

-MISAKI'S POV-

"They are so cute together!" Rin smiled.

"Yeah." I replied half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Rin stopped and turned to me.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Nothing."

'_I wonder what Usui is doing right now_…' I sighed.

"Now you're definitely thinking of something," Rin said. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" I asked.

"Maybe… you were thinking of Usui," Rin laughed as I turned red.

"Shut…" I was about to say 'shut up', but I realised I didn't want to do it. "Be quiet."

"Okay, okay!" Rin smiled teasingly. "Should we go in?"

"Through the back door, of course," I sniffed. Awkward silence hung around us and we stepped into Maid Latte.

"You know, I think you're just too shy to admit it," Rin said after a while.

"Shy to admit what?" I dreaded what she was going to say next.

"Are you sure you want me to say it?" Rin lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I'm sure it won't harm me," I said.

"Okay, if you insist," Rin said. "Too shy to admit that you like-."

"I didn't insist," I changed quickly into my maid clothes.

"I know, I know. You didn't insist. Anyway, I think you're just too shy to admit that you like Usui." Rin said out loud. I could've kicked myself.

"What do you mean?" I lied.

"You like Usui. Plain as that. I'm done changing, by the way. Your back is getting too boring," Rin sniggered. I spun around.

Normally, I would've _killed_ the person who said that. But since it was a girl and Sakura's friend… well, I couldn't bring myself to it.

"I don't like him," I said through gritted teeth.

Rin smiled at me. "Sure you don't."

'_Gosh. What is wrong with her? It's like she's trying to start a fight…_' I sighed, shaking my head.

"Look, if you need help with anything, I'll be here for ya, okay?" Rin patted my back and walked away. I stared after her, confused.

"Hey Prez," Usui appeared behind me. I shrieked and grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be cloth hangars from my locker. I started throwing it at him.

"You perverted alien!" I screamed. "Were you there the whole time?"

"Nope," Usui said, but I could tell he was lying. I opened the next locked and started throwing cloth hangars from that one, too.

"You were perving!"

"No, actually, I was just in the toilets…" Usui drifted off.

"We only have Girl's toilets!" I punched him in the chest before he could react. He slumped to the ground, clutching his chest and gasping.

'_Oops._'

I knelt on the ground beside him. "I'm so sorry… I-I don't think I meant it. Um… maybe I did mean it… but, uh, not so… tough." I saw the smile on his face and realised that he was faking. Before I could stop him, he kissed me.

"I love you, Ayuzawa." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him away and stood up, my face deep red.

"I know."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please review :) Hope there aren't any spelling mistakes or wrong punctuations... will update ASAP (tomorrow is a Monday, feeling so lazy! Bleh.)


	17. Small Bills

Hello :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you get confused (or something doesn't make sense) please tell me!  
By the way, just in case some people don't know, Minako is the name of Misaki's mother. I normally use Minako instead of 'mum' because... I can't imagine Misaki saying it xD

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Mum!" I shouted. "Mum, mum! My friend and I decided to go to the city today, can I please go?"

"Don't shout!" Mum shot me a nasty look and rocked Riku back and forth.

"Sorry," I whispered with a smile.

"That's better. So what were you saying?" Mum stared at me.

"My friend and I decided to go to the city," I repeated. "Can I go?"

"When did you decide that?" She arched an eyebrow at me.

"Uh…" I avoided her gaze. "A couple of days ago."

"So you decided without me? Again?" Mum frowned.

"I'm so sorry!" I bowed my head. "We planned to meet in about… ten minutes. So can I please go?"

"Hm…" Mum placed Riku in his bed and strolled over to me. "Well…"

"Please?" I begged.

"Well, I guess I could spare you for one afternoon," Mum smiled. "But-,"

"Thank you so much!" I hugged my mum quickly. I started to walk towards the door.

"Are you really going to go out in that outfit?" Mum looked at my PJs, her shoulders shaking with laughter. I blushed and hurried to my room, changing into a normal top, shorts and sneakers. I grabbed my purse and dashed out the door, slamming it behind me.

"You'll have to wash the dishes tonight!" Mum shouted. "And you just woke Riku up!"

"Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder. I ran all the way to the bus stop. Misaki wasn't there.

'_Damn, I didn't have to hurry._' I thought, wiping a hand across my forehead. I stood there, panting, while other people stared at me.

Five minutes later, the bus arrived. Misaki still wasn't here.

'_Oh God, she's going to miss the bus! Where is she?_' I looked around, panicking. I heard a beep from my phone. I flicked it open. A message had come through my inbox, but it was from an unidentified number. I opened the message cautiously.

'Sorry – might be late. Shintani got stuck with a massive bill from food. Will meet up with you later at fountain. This is my sister's phone. –Misaki'

'_How did she get my number?_' I asked myself. I boarded the bus gloomily and took a seat at the back.

"Hello," A familiar voice said. I looked up, startled.

"Usui!" I said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me, didn't you?" Usui replied.

"I… I did? I don't remember…" I frowned, thinking back. "Nope, I'm sure you butted in and decided that you were going to come."

"I distinctly remember you inviting me," Usui said, but he looked away.

"Yeah, right," I snorted.

"Where's Misaki?" Usui asked.

"She's running late. Apparently, Shintani had a massive food bill," I smiled at the thought of Shintani cramming more food into his mouth.

Usui's face darkened. "Okay." He stared out the window.

"Does Misaki have a phone?" I asked.

"I don't know," Usui answered.

"She sent the text from her sister's phone. Have you met her sister before?" I leaned closer to him and bombarded him with questions. "Have you met her mum? I bet she's nice. Misaki is nice, don't you think? I wonder where Misaki lives… have you ever been there? Speaking of Misaki, do you like her? I bet you do. I think Misaki likes you too. You know, we were just talking about you the other day. Actually, it was-,"

Usui held up a hand to stop me. "Stop asking so many questions!" I could see a smile hovering over his face. I tried to think of something funny to say, but nothing came to mind.

After a while, I said, "You never laugh."

Usui looked at me, offended. "Of course I do!"

"No you don't! I have never, ever heard you laugh before."

"That's because you're not funny."

"I am too! Ask anyone!" I protested.

"I'll ask Misaki. I bet she doesn't think you're funny."

"I'll bet you she does!" I was laughing now, and Usui was smiling. But not laughing.

"Bet me how much?"

"Bet you… how much?" I repeated. "Um… 100 yen?"

"That's a puny price!" Usui said.

"No it isn't! Look, I can pay you on the spot!" I fished out a coin from my pocket and handed it over to him.

"Thanks, I guess I'll just keep it now," Usui pocketed the coin.

"Hey, give it back!" I reached across the seat and tried to take it out of his pocket. Our voices had risen to shouts now.

"Why? You gave it to me," Usui glanced at me calmly. An old man turned around on his seat and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh!" Then he turned back to face the front.

"Oops," I whispered.

"See? Be quiet," Usui laughed, waving the coin in the air. I reached across and slapped the coin out of his grasp.

"Aha!" I said triumphantly.

"Uh-oh," Usui said, staring at the coin which was now rolling down the bus. I stared after it in dismay.

"You did that," I whispered furiously.

"No, you did," Usui protested.

"Are you getting off or not?" The bus driver roared at us. I winced.

"Yes, sorry," I said, rubbing my ears. I walked up to the front and thanked the bus driver, then stepped off the bus. Usui was right behind me.

"So… what now?" Usui questioned.

"We go to the fountain," I answered.

"Which fountain?" Usui looked straight into my eyes.

"There's more than one?" I paled.

"Yes…"

"Right, get marching! Follow me!" I pointed to a random direction and started marching forwards.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Usui laughed.

"Nope."

-MISAKI'S POV-

"How many times do I have to tell you not to buy too much food?" I scolded Shintani, whacking him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

"But I was hungry!" Shintani whined.

"Hungry or not, stick to your budget!" I whacked him again. Minako and Suzuna stood aside, looking at us. The shop owner was also staring at us. Well, me, in particular.

"But my budget wasn't enough!" Shintani cried.

"Then don't buy so much!" I shouted. Whack, whack, whack.

"U-um, don't you think this is-," The shop owner began, stepping forwards. I glared at him and he immediately retreated.

"I'm confiscating your bread crust for a day," I snatched his bag of bread crust from him and whacked him on the head one more time before throwing the newspaper down. I turned to the shop owner. He shrank back.

"We're sorry for this troublesome boy," I smiled and bowed.

"I-it's okay…" The shop owner tried for a smile, but he was too scared.

I turned sharply on my heels and walked out of the store.

"Misa-chan…" Shintani started.

I glared at him. "Don't call me by that name!" I hissed.

"Sorry…" He whispered. "But don't we have to go meet Rin-chan?"

"Um…" I wondered if Rin had gotten my text.

"Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll miss the next bus!" Shintani tugged on my sleeve urgently.

"Mum, can I take the afternoon off, please?" I asked.

"Sure!" Minako replied with a smile.

"Thanks," I said. I turned to Shintani. "So where's the bus stop?"

* * *

Hooray, that's another chapter done! Thank you if you favourited or reviewed this story, I'm grateful!

I'm sorry if Usui acted OOC [out of character]


	18. Tears of Sorrow

Hello :) I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as long as usual, I couldn't think of a proper way to end it.  
And I'm apologising in advance if there are any mistakes (punctuation, etc.)

Please enjoy! :D

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Oh man, where is she?" I checked my watch for the tenth time in a row. Usui looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Will you stop checking that watch?" He said. I dipped my hand into the fountain unconsciously.

"Are we even allowed to be sitting here?" I asked. "What's more, does Misaki know where to meet us? I mean, we haven't even told her."

"I'm sure she'll find out," Usui gazed at me with his calm, green eyes.

"You're seriously creeping me out." I said. But I didn't look away.

"I have that effect," Usui smirked.

"Yeah, on Misaki," I snorted. "I'm only looking because… because you remind me of someone." I dropped my gaze and stared at the water. I tried to concentrate on it. When I looked up, Usui seemed closer.

"Who?" He questioned.

"Um…" I bit my lip. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell the truth either. "That's none of your business! Look, why don't we shop around at the stores around here?"

"No." Usui said simply.

"But why? It's so boring, just sitting here and watching people walk around!" I stood up and flicked water onto Usui.

"What did you do that for?" Usui frowned, looking at his top with wet dots all over it.

"It makes you look one hundred per cent better," I laughed.

"Fine then," Usui flicked water onto my shorts.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's… it's in the Big Book of Boy's Stuff!" I blurted out.

"And how would you know?" Usui smiled.

"Uh… because I read it?" I sat back down on the edge of the fountain, closer to Usui this time. He didn't move away, just stared at me with his eyes.

"It was for boys," Usui pointed out.

"Yeah, but…" I started to say. "Oh look, it's Misaki!" I pointed delightfully at her. Usui looked.

Misaki was with Shintani. They were both had ice-creams.

"See, I told you we would find them!" Shintani gestured towards us. Usui turned to face me. His face was one shade darker.

"Hello, Misa-," I started waving, but stopped in surprise. Usui had somehow pulled me into a kiss.

'_What the hell is he doing?!_' I flailed my arms around and managed to shove him off, but not before Misaki saw.

She dropped her ice-cream in surprise. Or was it horror? I saw tears forming in her eyes, which was a rare sight.

"What…?" She said, her voice soft. She looked from me to Usui.

"Wait, no. It wasn't like that-," I began, but Misaki sprinted away, leaving Shintani alone with Usui and me. Usui sat on the dirt ground. His eyes betrayed no emotions. I took one look at Misaki and turned to Usui angrily.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled. "You stupid, stupid cow! You know she likes you! You… idiot!" I punched him in the face before running after Misaki.

"Misaki, Misaki! Come back!" I shouted desperately. I ran until I had no energy or strength left. I ran around the whole market, but she was gone. I stood there, staring at the people around me, who stared back. I clutched the side of my stomach.

'_I'm going to KILL Usui tomorrow, if I see him. Why did he do that?_' The question burned in my mind. I decided to take the next bus home and tell Sakura what had happened. She would know the answer to solving the massive problem. She would know.

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_I can't believe he did that. Or maybe Rin forced him to do it? I don't think she's the type. Yet again, I don't think the real Usui would do that either…_' My lips trembled slightly. I couldn't stop myself from crying. It had been a long time since I last had cried. On Thursday, Usui had kissed me. That had been only two days ago, but now it seemed so far away.

'_Maybe it's not the real Usui. Maybe an alien abducted his brain and took control over him.' _I took a deep shuddering breath. '_No, Misaki. Don't tell yourself lies to cover up the truth. Don't be irrational. Usui kissed Rin. That's all there is to it. You saw it happen with your own two eyes. Now, toughen up. If someone sees you like this, they're going to think you're a disgrace._' But the tears still came. They slid down my face and made my top damp with every drop.

"Thanks," I mumbled to the bus driver and I got off numbly.

"Uh, sure…" The bus driver stared at me. The bus drove off, kicking dirt in the air everywhere. Dirt. That was what I felt like right now. I dawdled home, my head down and shoulders drooping. I didn't want Minako or Suzuna to see my face. It was probably red, my eyes puffy.

"Look, Nee-chan! Look at what I got in the mail today!" Suzuna waved a phone excitedly in the air. "I entered the competition for you, and I got it for you!" Suzuna beamed proudly.

"Yeah, that's great," I tried to smile, but burst into tears instead. Her smile dropped off immediately and she rushed towards me.

"Nee-chan, are you… okay?" Suzuna asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sniffed. I let Suzuna lead me towards a chair. I hated letting her see me like this. She was probably feeling embarrassed for me.

"What happened?" Suzuna questioned me. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the chair. I heard Minako come into the room.

"What happened?" Minako repeated Suzuna's question.

"Nothing," I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. "I banged my knee on a pole and fell. It hurts like crazy." I saw Minako share a look with Suzuna.

"The Misaki that I know," Minako started sternly. "would not cry because she hurt herself on the outside. She would only cry if something hurt her. Bad. In here." Minako pointed to her heart. Suzuna nodded in agreement.

"Whether you choose to tell us your problem, it's entirely up you to. But we can help," Minako smiled reassuringly.

'_I could either tell them… or I could insist that I'm okay._' I sighed. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"I lost the one I thought loved me." I said. I shut my eyes again. I didn't want to see their faces, full of pity. All I heard was silence. I opened one eye and saw Minako sitting in a chair in the corner, staring at the wall. Suzuna looked from me to her, unsure of who to tend to.

I got off my chair and walked over to her.

"It happened to me too," Minako said, before I could say anything. "I thought your father loved me, but he just ran off. Left me."

Suzuna was by my side now. I didn't really want her to hear this – it could affect her life.

"He only called me once. Just to say he was sorry he left me with a massive debt. Said he couldn't help it. Promised he would come back, one day. But he never did," Minako sighed.

"I guess all guys are jerks…" I mumbled. I sat down beside Minako and leaned against her. After a while, Suzuna sat down beside me.

"No, not all men," Minako whispered in my ear. She stroked my hair, like Usui used to do. I sat there and cried with Minako.

* * *

I know. Usui and Misaki are OOC. Possibly Rin. I have no idea. Sorry for the OOCness.

Please review! x) Will update ASAP.


	19. Phone

Sorry for the short, possibly weird chapter.

SPOILER: Next chapter will be Monday, where Misaki and Rin go back to school :3 I wonder what will happen...

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"There are some cookies on the counter if you want," Mum poked her head into my room.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

She winced. "Not quite the reply I was expected. I thought you would sound more enthusiastic."

"Yay," I waved a fist in the air unenthusiastically. "Hooray."

Mum looked a bit hurt. "Well, if you want to have them before it gets cold, you know where it is." She closed the door behind her.

I picked up my phone and stared at it. I took a deep breath, then dialled in Sakura's number. After three beeps, she picked up.

"Hello Rin-chan!" She greeted me.

"Hey. How did you know it was me?" I sat up straighter in my seat.

"Caller ID. Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I've got bad news," I sighed.

"What bad news?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I have no idea how to say this, but…"

"But?"

"Misaki is sad. Possibly angry," I threw myself onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"How?"

"Weren't you there?"

"No, Shizuko bailed out at the last minute."

"Oh," I closed my eyes. "Well, Usui kind of… kissed me."

'_There. I said it. Please don't judge me…'_ I prayed. There was silence coming from the other end of the phone.

"Sa-," I began.

"WHATTTT?!" Sakura shrieked into the phone. I held it away from me and winced.

"Don't shout so loud!" I said, laughing into the phone.

"Sorry," Sakura apologised. "Can you please repeat what you said?"

"Usui kissed me," I said. I held the phone away from my ear just in case she started screaming again. After a minute or so, I put it back to my ear.

"…what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we were kind of talking, then Misaki and Shintani walked into view… and he just kissed me."

"Just like that? Usui isn't the type of guy who would do that to Misaki…" I could hear doubt in Sakura's voice.

"But the worst part is, Misaki saw and she ran off!" Tears sprang to my eyes. "I just want to sort this out!"

"I'm going to talk to her," Sakura decided.

"If you do, tell her I'm sorry," I blinked.

"Yeah, I will." Sakura hung up. I lay there in bed for a minute, thinking. Then I got up lazily and placed my phone on the desk. I could hear Riku crying, so I went to tend to him.

"Hi mum," I said as I passed her.

She arched an eyebrow. "Coming to get the cookies?"

"No, I heard Riku crying, so…" I picked Riku up and rocked him gently.

Mum sniffed. "Fine, I can tell my cookies aren't popular."

"No, they're great," I smiled and took one cookie. I took one and bit into it. The chocolate instantly flowed into my mouth. "Yum!"

Mum laughed. "Don't stuff your face. I'm going to go out for a bit, so I'll leave you here with Riku, okay?"

"Yeah, fine with me. Take the day off," I waved my hand dismissively. "Do whatever you want."

"Who's acting like the boss now?" Mum looked at me. "Bye!" She grabbed her bag and shot out of the flat. I sighed and ate another cookie gloomily.

'_I wonder how Sakura is going with Misaki right now… I can't believe this happened._'

-MISAKI'S POV-

"…so what really happened?" Sakura asked. I sighed.

"Look, I'm over it now."

"Yes, but-," Sakura started.

"I can't talk to you right now. I might call you back later. Bye," I whispered. I hung up the phone silently and slipped off the kitchen chair. I went to my room silently and closed the door behind me. I could feel tears welling up inside me again, but they didn't come, surprisingly.

"Oh, Nee-chan. Here's the phone I won," Suzuna poked her head into my room and handed the phone to me.

I looked at it and gasped. "Wow! Are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Yeah, I don't need it. I've got a phone anyway," She shrugged carelessly.

It was a touch-screen phone. Touch-screen phones were strictly off-limits in this house, since it costed too much money. To me, it was a blessing to even touch a phone like this.

"Thank you," I whispered hoarsely.

"No problem," Suzuna beamed. She looked extremely proud of herself – and so she should be. I thought of her phone – pink and tattered. The screen had a crack on it.

"I can't accept it," I shook my head and offered it back to Suzuna reluctantly.

"Okay, sure," Suzuna took the phone casually and walked out of the room slowly.

"Wait!" I called out. Suzuna turned around, a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

I bit my lip. This was going to be so unfair for her. "I want it anyway."

"Well, okay. If you insist," The smile was still on Suzuna's face as she gave it back to me.

'_Should I take it? I don't know…_'

"Enjoy! Bye," Suzuna skipped out of the room. I turned on the phone and laughed to myself as a message popped up on the screen.

In cute, small letters, it said: "Cheer up. I still love you!"

I saw Sakura's number in the phone book. Scrolling down, I also saw Shizuko's and Sakura's. The last number: Usui's.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. '_Let's do this rationally, shall we? Just delete the number. Don't destroy the phone. How the hell did Suzuna manage to get Usui's number, anyway?_'

I deleted the number slowly, almost regretfully.

"Misaki, dinner is ready!" Minako called out.

"I'll be right there!" I replied. I placed the phone on my desk and made my way into the kitchen. A delicious aroma filled my nose the moment I stepped in.

"Wow, what's for dinner?" I asked, licking my lips.

"Curry," Minako grinned. "The hottest type you can have. Good luck." She set a plate in front of me and poured curry all over the rice.

I ate it calmly. When I had finished, I pushed it away from me with a smile. "Better luck next time, mum."

Beside me, Suzuna was eating calmly as well. Minako seemed to be the only one having trouble with it.

"Do you want a second helping?" Minako asked.

"No thanks. Not particularly hungry today." I stood up.

"Nee-chan, I installed some games for you on your phone," Suzuna said, peering up at me. "They are really fun."

"Thanks," I smiled. I excused myself and went back to my room, retreating like a hermit crab. I threw myself onto the bed and cried. I couldn't stop.

Then, I finally fell asleep. I didn't hear my phone ringing on the desk.

* * *

Kind of got lost for ideas at the end of this chapter, so... yeah. Sorry if it was a bit pointless.

Please review! Hope you enjoyed, will update ASAP.


	20. Lost Hearts

Hello :)

Sadly, I think this story will have a lot of OOC chapters in it... so I declare this an OOC story xD

And now, please enjoy :3

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

I walked down the hallway stiffly. Sakura and Shizuko were walking behind me, unsure of who to be loyal to. Misaki was nowhere to be found. Yet.

I walked into the class, eyes cast down. I slowly made my way to the back of the classroom. When I looked up, only Shizuko had followed me. But she had decided to sit all the way at the front.

'_Shizuko doesn't talk much, and I don't really want to sit at the front… I guess I'm going to be a loner from now._' I sat down on the seat next to the window. I looked out and saw Usui on the field, doing stretches.

'_I wonder how things will be between us from now… let's hope it's not going to be awkward._' I sighed. I saw Misaki's familiar figure walk into the room. A knot of dread formed in my stomach. I watched as she sat down beside Shizuko with a smile. They struck up a conversation immediately.

The class started, and I didn't really pay attention.

'_Where's Sakura? I wish I had someone to talk to._' I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to make it stop wobbling.

'_This is affecting all of us…_'

-6 hours later-

"So, how did it go?" Sakura whispered to me.

"Horrible. Misaki was in nearly all my classes, and she didn't talk to me! At all!" I wailed.

"It's to be expected…" Sakura frowned.

"Look, here she comes now. Act normal," I hissed. I forced a bright, happy smile onto my face. "Hello Misaki!"

She ignored me. "Hey Sakura. I need some help – I've got some work to do, and I need your opinion. Please?"

"Sure," Sakura said uncertainly, sneaking a glance at me. She let Misaki lead her to the Student Council room. I followed at a distance.

"Hello," Usui said softly into my ear. I jumped.

"Usui!" I turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a right to be here, don't I?" Usui smirked. I pulled him out of earshot and sight.

"Look, Misaki is probably really sad right now. She doesn't need to see you!" I gritted my teeth.

"How do you know?" Usui's green eyes stared right through me.

"Because…"

"Because you're experiencing that feeling right now?" Usui raised an eyebrow.

"No!" I replied too quickly.

"Well…" Usui sighed, ruffling his hair.

'_Oh God, he looks so cute when he does that…_'

"Why did you do it, anyway?" I asked.

"Because…"

"I doubt you would try to make her jealous," I pointed out.

"Yeah…"

I gasped. "Don't tell me – you don't know why you did it?"

"I just… didn't really think…"

"That isn't really like you," I frowned. "Now she won't talk to me because she thinks I was a part of it."

"But... you were a part of it," Usui looked confused.

"Yeah, but not voluntarily," I waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, you need to make up with her soon. Or else she'll stay mad at me."

"I haven't really done…"

"You haven't really made up with a girl before?!" I exclaimed, a little too loud.

Usui smiled. "Keep it down!"

"Sorry," I whispered.

"What were you going to say?"

I took a deep breath. "You might not like this idea but… tomorrow, we're skipping school."

"Why?" Usui looked shocked.

"I'm going to teach you how to make up with a girl. Especially one like Misaki," I smiled. "Do you know her well?"

"Um… I guess," I noticed that Usui kept looking at the door behind me. "Well, I've been stalking her for more than a couple of months now."

"Good," I smiled. "See you tomorrow." I slipped into the Student Council room without another word.

-MISAKI'S POV-

I was distinctly aware of Rin and Usui's hushed voices talking.

'_I wonder what they're talking about… I bet they're talking about me. I wish I knew. Yet again, I'm not really interested in gossip… I'm sure Usui won't talk about me. Not badly, anyway. I haven't talked to him in ages…_' I thought.

"So… this should go here," Sakura pointed out.

"What?" I snapped back to attention. Sakura looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"Misaki, this is the third time you've missed it… in a row," She said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um… fine. Can you please repeat it?" I made an attempt to concentrate this time. My attention was distracted again when Rin came into the room.

"So this goes here," I murmured to myself, moving the sheet of paper to another pile.

"Good," Sakura said, nodding slowly. "That should sort it out for the rest of the month."

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully.

"Anytime. Anyway, I have to go early today. Sorry," Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Take some time off," I waved my hand.

"Bye," Sakura called out.

"Bye," I muttered distractedly.

"So," Rin smiled at me. "Whatcha doing?"

"Sorting stuff out," I said, my voice barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Well, um, I'm going to go to Maid Latte now…" Rin drifted off. "See you later."

'_Man, I've got so much work to do! Where's Yukimura when I need him?_' I looked around the empty room. '_Actually, where's Shizuko? She didn't say goodbye to me... oh well._'

I quickly slapped the rest of the sheets onto a pile and shoved the piles into the drawer, ready for testing tomorrow.

"Oh, Misaki. You're still here?" A teacher walked by.

"Yes, I was just sorting out the rest of the stuff. I'd best be going now," I smiled politely.

"Wait a minute," The teacher stopped me. "I need your honest opinion. My wife and I have decided to go to a cafe for a break tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Um… what's the name of the café? Perhaps if I knew, I could tell you what I thought," I let my eyes wander to the courtyard.

"Yes, uh, it's called… something like Maid Late," The teacher frowned. "I saw it on the brochure…"

'_Oh no. No, no!_' A bead of sweat slid down my cheek.

"Um, maid cafés are really inappropriate for… that type of outing."

'_Please don't go, please change your mind!_' I prayed.

"Yes, well, my wife seems to have her sight set on Maid Late," The teacher sighed. "Well, I had better let you go now. See you tomorrow, Misaki. And good job with the Student Council."

"Thanks," I bowed quickly and hurried to grab my bag.

'_Maybe I should ask for a shift off tomorrow... and I should also warn Rin, just in case the teacher recognises her._'

* * *

Sorry if this chapter took extra long to type, had a family outing the other day. Will update ASAP! :)


	21. Choked Bubblegum

Hey everyone! :3  
Someone has pointed out that I made a mistake in one of my chapters. I had accidentally put Usui Takumi instead of Takumi Usui. I would like to apologise for that. Misaki always calls Usui... well, Usui so I assumed it was the first name. Perhaps there is a different tradition in Japan?

Well, I would like to apologise anyway.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

My bubble popped. I blew another one carelessly. '_Where is he? Don't tell me he chickened out…_' I scanned the area once more. My pink bubble gum was about to lose its taste.

"Hello. Have you been waiting long?" Usui tapped my shoulder.

"Nope. Only… oh, I don't know, half an hour?" I said sarcastically. He looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. I wanted to take back every word that I had said, but I bit my tongue.

"Sorry."

"Come on, let's go," I sighed, dragging Usui out of the school.

"How are we going to get there?" Usui asked.

"By bus, of course," I glanced at Usui. "Why can't you walk on your own two feet?" Usui looked down. My hand was grasping his sleeve.

"They feel numb," Usui smiled. He tugged his sleeve away from my grasp.

"Oh come on, we're going to miss the bus at this rate," I rolled my eyes and started running. I thought I had a pretty good head start, but Usui caught up easily. When we got to the bus stop, I was panting for air. Usui didn't seem the slightest bit puffed.

"You're a good runner," I said, between gasps of air.

"I have my skills," He replied calmly, his face showing no emotions. I stared at him.

"Um… are we going?" Usui pushed me towards the bus gently. I turned around.

"Yeah, sorry," I laughed briefly and handed the bus driver my money, taking a seat at the back. Usui took a seat next to me. A second later, the bus roared to life.

"So what are we actually going to do in the city?" Usui looked out the window.

'_Is he purposely avoiding my gaze? I think he is. Or maybe he just wants to enjoy the scenery?_' I frowned.

"Buy Misaki a gift. I thought I told you that."

"Yeah."

-1 hour later-

"I'm hungry!" I groaned.

"We should've stayed in school," Usui regarded me with his usual calm gaze.

"You're not fun," I pouted. "Do you have any money?"

"Only $5 left. And we haven't bought Misaki's gift yet," Usui sighed.

"I have $10 left," I pranced around Usui. "Can you buy the food while I buy the gift?"

"You've spent forever browsing the stores for something good!" Usui exclaimed. "I want to choose her gift, so she knows it's from…"

"Right there," I patted the spot where I thought Usui's heart was.

"Yeah. Anyway, do you want to stop to eat? Or…" Usui stared at me.

"No, it's fine. Let's go find the gift," I smiled.

"Okay, let's try-," My stomach grumbled before Usui could say anything else.

"Let's go get some food," Usui sighed. I laughed.

"Thanks," I said, clutching my stomach.

"What would you like?" Usui asked.

"Anything would be fine," I looked around.

"Would some noodles be okay?" Usui followed my gaze.

"Yeah. Look, there's a bun store!" I pointed at a stall. "Let's go grab something to eat there."

I ordered a chocolate-filled donut and Usui ordered a croissant.

"Yum," I said, my mouth full. Crumbs flew everywhere. Usui laughed, covering a hand over his mouth. Then he started choking.

At first I didn't know what to do. I finished my donut as fast as I could and took his croissant from him. Then I thumped him on the back, hard.

'_Oh God, he's choking. I don't know what to do! I've never done this before!_' I panicked. '_He could die because of this… this stupid croissant!_'

I felt like throwing the croissant on the floor and squashing it, but Usui could be hungry later. I turned back to Usui. His face was an alarming shade of purple.

"Uh…" There was only one thing I could think of. The only place I had seen it done was on TV. Heck, I didn't even know if I could do it right!

I placed my arms around his waist from behind.

'_This will look so awkward… please don't get the wrong idea, Misaki!_' I started squeezing him, tight. Like I had seen on TV.

A big crumb flew out of his mouth and I let go, relieved. It looked at bit gross, though. Usui was coughing at this stage. After a minute or so, his coughing subsided. Then it disappeared altogether.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Thanks," He spluttered. I drew back.

"Are you okay now?" I called out at a distance.

"Yeah," He replied, dusting himself off. He looked a bit sheepish. He walked towards me.

"Here's your croissant back," I held it out to him.

"Um…" He stared at it. "I don't think so."

I laughed. "Traumatised for life, eh? Let's go find that gift."

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_Where are they? Both of them, missing? I wonder what's up…_' I swept my gaze across the classroom. '_Nope, definitely not here. And I'm sure Usui was meant to be in this class today. Well, at least there was zero chance of us getting paired up. Instead, I'm stuck with… Yukimura._'

"Misaki, I'm so glad you were my partner!" Yukimura placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded confidently. "We're going to ace this together!"

"Yeah," I forced a smile.

"Come on, let's go grab a table at the back!" Yukimura started humming. I winced.

'_I wonder what they're doing. Probably skipped school so they could be together,_' I sat down at the table and started drawing on a random sheet of paper that had been placed there. _'Wow, how dumb was I? They had probably been a couple before Usui moved here! Then Rin came to meet him and… I guess it wasn't meant to be for us. How could I not see this when it was right in front of my nose?!_' I stabbed the drawing I had done of Usui angrily.

"Um, Misaki?" Yukimura interrupted worriedly. "We have to get on with our task…"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm sorry. So, uh, what's the question?" I asked.

"Well…" Yukimura started uncertainly. "we have to define the word 'soluble'."

"Oh, that's easy," I smiled. "The word soluble means… means to…" I stopped. Suddenly, my brain had gone dead.

Yukimura sighed. "It's okay, I'll answer this one." He scribbled down the definition.

The rest of the lesson continued like this; I didn't know the answer because my brain had died. Yukimura would answer it.

"I'm so sorry," I apologised to Yukimura. "I don't know what happened to me."

"It's okay," He grinned. "We got most of it right, anyway."

"YOU got most of it right. I don't think I did anything," I slid my gaze to the ground.

"Look, it's fine. You're probably having an off-day."

"Yeah. An off-day," I mumbled.

"Misaki!" Sakura screeched from down the hallway. She was waving her hands frantically in the air. Normally, I would've rushed to her side immediately. But this time, I walked slowly. She withdrew her hand. The expression on her face was one of disappointment.

"I'm here," I said.

"Kuuga is out there, right now. He wants to see me. What should I do?" Sakura clung onto my arm desperately.

"Where's Shizuko?" I asked, looking around.

"She said she needed to go to the toilet," Sakura sighed.

"Uh-huh," I arched an eyebrow. "And how long ago was that?"

"About ten minutes…" Sakura drifted off.

"Yeah. Let's go get her."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review! Sorry for the long entry to the chapter. Will update ASAP :)


	22. Teddy Bear

Hello everyone! :) I hope you like this chapter!

If you have any ideas on how to improve my stories, please tell me! :D

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"So you just decided to get… that?!" Usui shouted, gesturing to the thing I was cradling in my arms. People were staring.

'_Geez, it's not such a big deal, right?_' I thought.

But out loud, I said, "Sorry."

-30 minutes earlier-

'_Hm… what should I get for Misaki?_' I frowned, chewing my lip as I browsed the stores around me. Usui was a little behind, scanning the stores carefully. '_A teacup? No, she might break it… a phone? No, I probably won't find a good one for $10…_'

"Hey," Usui said, tapping my shoulder. "The best thing I have found so far is a bunch of flowers."

"No, it will wilt and die. We want something to last forever," I checked my watch. "Has school ended yet?"

"Probably," Usui shrugged.

"Oh no. We have to get the gift soon or else someone might see," I continued searching for a gift. "Oh, and try to hurry this time. Okay?"

Usui ignored my comment. He wandered off to a book store.

'_Hm… what to get, what to get…_' I tapped a finger on my chin impatiently. Suddenly, I saw something that looked like fur. Brown fur. I turned in the direction, my excitement piqued. '_A teddy bear! That's what I'll get!_'

I stared at the hundreds – possibly thousands– of teddy bears in front of me.

There were white ones, brown ones, big ones and small ones. The problem was which one to pick. I sauntered over to the shop owner.

"Excuse me," I said. He turned to look at me. "Do you have any teddy bears that are cheap?"

"How cheap?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"About… $10?" I smiled.

"Over here," He took a few steps back and beckoned to me. "On this shelf."

I stared at the small shelf filled with small teddy bears. Some were attached to key chains, which wasn't exactly what I was thinking of.

"Um… any bigger?" I reached my hand out to touch one of the white teddy bears, but he slapped it away.

"No touching the merchandise until you're sure of which one to pick," He said sternly. "And no, these are the only ones you can get for $10. These are quality teddy bears, made from the finest… materials."

He had paused slightly. '_Maybe these are fakes? Counterfeit? Sort of like counterfeit money._'

"Then no, thanks," I held my head high as I walked out of the store. A second later, I rushed back in.

'_We had better get something. This will do… I hope._'

"Fine, I would like this one, please," I said, gesturing to a white teddy bear. He took it down from the shelf.

"That will be $8, please," The man grinned, showing all the teeth he was missing. "Would you like it in a bag?"

"Yes please," I answered. He went into a separate room marked 'Staff Only'. When he came out, he was holding a little pink bag. I took it from him, careful not to mark the paper.

"Thanks," I handed him the money and walked out of the shop.

'_I hope Usui will be okay with this,_' I thought nervously. I sauntered over to the book store. Usui was there, talking to the shop owner.

"Hello," I said, tapping his shoulder. He turned around to face me.

"I found the perfect book!" Usui exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. "She will like it for sure!"

"Oh no…" I muttered under my breath.

"What that?" Usui leaned closer to me. "I didn't exactly hear it…"

"Look, Usui…" I avoided his gaze. "I bought her a present."

"What present?" Usui's forehead creased as he frowned. I brought out the teddy bear.

"This?"

-Present Time-

"You might like fluffly, cute, cuddly teddy bears, but Misaki sure doesn't!" Usui yelled.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"I don't suppose you can refund it now, can you?" Usui gritted his teeth and looked away. I saw a couple of Seika students.

"Come this way," I hissed, grabbing Usui's arm. He shook me off.

"I can walk on my own two feet," He said coldly. I winced.

"The bus is here. Can we talk on the bus?" I pointed to the big red vehicle that was coming.

"Fine. But if she doesn't like it, it was all your idea." Usui stalked over to the bus and boarded it. I took one last look at the teddy bear before following him.

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_That took an awful long time. Now Satsuki probably thinks I ditched her. Not that I did. Because I'm not like Rin. Or Usui. I don't ditch ANYTHING._' Without noticing, I had bunched up my hand into a fist. I released it and found nail marks.

I let myself in through the side door.

"Hello Misa-chan!" Satsuki beamed. "I thought you weren't going to come today!"

"Yes, I was just caught up with… school," I hesitated, putting my bag down. I went into the change rooms to change into my maid outfit.

"I hope you're not too busy," Satsuki frowned.

"It's fine," I smiled. "I'm ready to serve some customers."

"Well, don't over-do it!" Satsuki said.

'_That sounds like what Usui would say…' _I felt a pang of sadness, which was not a feeling I would get often.

A couple entered Maid Latte. I looked around to see if anyone was free.

'_They're all busy. I guess this one is mine_,' I shrugged. I started walking towards the couple. Suddenly, I froze.

'_It's the teacher I was talking to yesterday. Damn, I totally forgot that he was going to come! What am I going to do?_' I looked around, panicking. '_I could pretend to be someone else… but I doubt it'll work._'

I settled on asking Subaru to welcome them while I took over the customer she was serving.

"Excuse me, Subaru…" I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, surprised.

"Misa-chan! I wasn't sure if you were going to come today," Subaru said.

"Yeah, I was just a bit late," I scratched my head sheepishly.

"It's okay. So, what do you need?" Subaru asked.

"Well, do you see that couple over there?" I pointed at the two people waiting for service. "I kind of know them, and…"

"It's fine," Subaru smiled reassuringly. "I'll take over."

"Thanks," I sighed, relieved.

"Can I order now?" The man Subaru was serving interrupted impatiently.

'_Gosh, get some manners…_' I thought.

"Yes, sorry for the wait," I bowed slightly. "I'll be taking over for a while."

"Fine. But be quick about it. I would like…" As the man reeled off his order, my mind wandered to Rin.

'_I wonder what she's doing right now?..._' I scribbled down the order subconsciously.

"Hello?" The man waved his hand in front of my face. "I'm done ordering."

"Okay," I turned away, fighting the urge to punch his face.

"Wait," The man held up a hand. "Make it snappy."

* * *

I'm sorry to make it end on such an awkward and possibly terrible spot!

Yeah, the title sort of gives away what Rin gets for Misaki. Please review! Will update ASAP.


	23. Forgotten

Hello everyone! In a rush at the moment, so this introduction will be short. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Yeah, so we got her a teddy bear," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"What colour?" Sakura asked.

"White," I twirled a lock of my hair nervously.

"Well, if she doesn't like it, can I have it?" Sakura giggled.

"Ha-ha. I have to give it to her anyway. It's all I've got," I chewed my lip nervously.

"Where is it?"

"In my locker," I glanced at the hallway behind me. "Tell me when she's coming, okay?"

"Don't worry, class starts in a couple of minutes so she probably won't appear," Sakura assured me.

"What happens if she's on the way to class?" I paled. "Or maybe she's in the same class as me?"

"Unless you have Maths, I doubt she will be," Sakura smiled confidently.

"I have English."

"Then good, we can talk," Sakura beamed.

"Where's Shizuko?" I looked around.

"I think she's with Misaki…" Sakura drifted off.

"What class does Shizuko have?"

"I'm not sure," Sakura replied.

"Do you talk to her a lot?"

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends!" Sakura exclaimed. "She seems shy, but she's actually really… loud."

"Not as loud as you, though," I laughed.

"I'm not loud!" Sakura said, pretending to be offended.

"Come on," I tugged at her sleeve. "Let's go."

"Oh, and just one more thing…" Sakura said.

"What?"

"How was the trip with Usui?"

"Horrible," I shuddered. "Well, it was okay, I guess. Except for the fact that he got a little… mad when I announced that I had gotten her a teddy bear."

"I imagine he would be. So who's going to give the teddy bear to Misaki? You or Usui?"

"Um… probably Usui. Look, there he is now," I said, pointing out the window.

"Usui!" Sakura said, waving to him. He looked up.

'_He looks a bit… out of it. I wonder what's up? He didn't look like that yesterday…_' I frowned.

"Misaki's coming," I whispered to Sakura. "Come on!"

-After school-

I crept up behind Usui and tapped his shoulder. "Who's going to give the gift to Misaki?"

"I don't mind," Usui said.

"Well, we have to decide soon. Look, there she is!" I saw Misaki walking towards us. "Why don't you give it to her?"

Usui ruffled his hair. I saw that he had dark bags under his eyes. "She probably hates me."

"I don't know why you kissed me," I said softly. "But you probably have your reasons. We have to make this up to her or else I'm going to live the rest of my life… well, unhappily, knowing that I was the reason you guys broke up."

There was awkward silence. Misaki walked past us stiffly. Then… Usui, head down, walked away from Misaki.

-USUI'S POV-

'_Stupid, stupid! What was I thinking, kissing Rin-chan? I don't know… and if I don't know, Misaki doesn't know either,_' I shoved my hands into my pockets. '_It just happened in the… moment. Anyway, what will Misaki think about the teddy bear?_'

"Ooh, look at him…"

"He's so cute!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend…?" A couple of girls giggled. I chose to ignore them.

'_Should I get some ice-cream? Yeah, I feel like it…_' I looked around, trying to find an ice-cream stand.

"Usui!" Someone yelled. I turned around.

"Sakura," I said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find Shizuko," Sakura said, her forehead creased with concern. "I saw Kuuga. Maybe it was a clone. But then I kind of lost her in the crowd… can you please help me look for her?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

'_Nothing better to do anyway._'

"Let's try that fashion store," Sakura got a hold of my sleeve and practically dragged me there.

"I don't really think Shizuko would come to a place like this…" I drifted off.

"Nope, not here," Sakura said after searching high and low for Shizuko. "Where do you think she would go?"

"I don't know, somewhere quiet maybe?"

"Like?..."

"A bookstore," I pointed at a small building tucked away in the corner of the street.

"Good idea… let's go!"

The smell of old books hit me as soon as I walked into the store. It immediately brought back memories of Misaki, and how we used to browse the stores together. She would pick up a book and after an hour of looking at it, she would put it down.

"_I don't have the money,_" She would say.

"Shizuko!" Sakura's loud voice brought me back to the present world. Shizuko was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind a bookshelf. "Did you see him?"

"See who?" Shizuko stepped into the light.

"Kuuga," Sakura smiled as if in a daze.

"Nope," Shizuko shook her head.

"Why did you hide?" Sakura asked.

"I needed… to go to the toilet," Shizuko adjusted her glasses.

"So you just ran into a bookstore?" Sakura frowned. "Fine, but we have to go find him, quick!"

"Where's Misaki?" Shizuko dusted herself off.

"I don't know," Sakura dawdled out of the bookstore.

'_Maid Latte…_' I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a beep from my pocket. I pulled my phone out and saw my screen lighted up. There was a message from Rin.

'I left the teddy bear at school. Its in my locker. –Rin-chan.'

I texted back a quick reply. 'Should I go get it? –Usui.'

A second later, my phone beeped again. 'I dont mind. I can go get it if u want. –Rin-chan.'

"Who are you texting to?" Sakura looked over my shoulder. When she saw Rin's name, she said, "Oh."

"I have to go get something," I said, snapping my phone shut.

"Will you be back?"

"Probably not."

"Bye."

-1 hour later-

I walked down the empty hallway. All the teachers were gone. Students were not allowed in the school after 5 pm. Yet here I was. People could call this 'trespassing', but I don't really care.

I had jumped over the non-existent fence to get into the school. The trouble had been finding Rin's locker. Eventually I found it, but it had taken quite a long time.

'_Tabitha is probably missing me right now… wait, who am I kidding? She's probably waiting to scratch me. Anyway, I have to feed her before it gets too late._'

A bit too late, I had figured out that I didn't know Rin's locker combination. I had texted her, but that had been ages ago, and she hadn't texted back.

Suddenly, I heard running. Heels echoing as the person ran. I jumped into the nearest door – the Cleaner's Closet. After all, it could've been a female teacher.

"Usui?" The person shouted, breathless. Over the past few weeks, this voice had become familiar to me. I decided to give her a scare. As she ran past the closet, I opened the door and wrapped my arms around her. I covered a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

She flailed her arms around, panicking like a rabbit in a trap. I couldn't blame her, though. After a couple of seconds, she stopped struggling.

'_Well, that was easy…_' I thought. '_She could've put up more of a fight._' I loosened my grip on her. She kicked my leg.

"Ouch," I said, hopping around the small space.

"Usui?" She said, her eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing here? What's more, what were you thinking when you did… that?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "It's been a long time since I scared someone."

"I wasn't scared!" Rin held her head high and sniffed. "I was merely _pretending_ to be scared."

"Sure you were," I laughed. "You were flailing your arms around like crazy."

"That was a part of the act," Rin allowed a small smile.

"Right," I cocked my head to one side and resisted the urge to ruffle her hair, like I used to do with Misaki. For a moment, I saw Misaki's face, instead of Rin's.

"Just proves how much I miss her," I muttered.

"What was that?" Rin leaned closer. "I didn't quite catch it."

"Nothing. Let's go get the teddy bear."

* * *

First time ever, Usui's POV! Please comment about it :) Tell me what you think!

Will update ASAP. Let's hope the wait is not long!


	24. Given

Aww, I'm going back to school tomorrow... [Monday]. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

SPOILER (For future chapters): Thinking about making a 'special' chapter. Sort of like a Special Episode. xD

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"She's coming, she's coming!" I tried not to giggle as I hid behind the tree.

"I'm pretty sure she can still see you," Usui said, unimpressed. He crouched down behind a bush.

"Shut up, she'll hear you!" I hissed. I watched as Misaki walked towards us, head down. "Come out when I say so."

'_One… two…_' I counted in my head. '_Three!_'

"Now!" I sprang out from behind the tree. Misaki looked up calmly.

"Hello Rin," She said.

"Um…" I scratched my head with my free hand. My other hand was behind my back, hiding something. "Hello Misaki."

"Where's Usui?" She asked. I tried not to look in the direction Usui was hiding.

"Uh, I d-don't know," I stammered.

'_Usui! You're meant to be here with me!_' I thought desperately.

"Could you turn the other way, maybe?" I smiled apologetically. "I have to, uh, fix my… tie."

"Your tie is fine," She said, looking confused.

"Oh look, it's Sakura!" I pointed behind Misaki. She whirled around immediately.

"Where?"

"Come out," I whispered loudly.

"Who were you talking to?" Misaki turned around sharply.

"No one," I avoided her gaze.

'_Damn, where's Usui when I need him? Why isn't he coming out?_'

Misaki eyed me. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Where is-,"

"You're missing me, aren't you?" Usui stood up and dusted himself off. I saw Misaki's face turn red.

"N-no," Misaki stuttered. "Why would I miss… a b-backstab…" Misaki stopped mid-sentence.

Usui looked disappointed, even sad. "A backstabber, huh."

"I never said that," Misaki said.

"You were about to."

"I wasn't!" Misaki protested.

"Then what were you about to say?" Usui asked.

"Um..." Misaki looked away.

"What would you 'classify' me as? Your friend? Your enemy?" With every word, Usui stepped closer. "Your classmate? That guy I used to hang out with? Or maybe… the guy you like?"

"I-I don't know…" Misaki backed away.

"Here, I came to give you this," Usui grabbed the teddy bear I had hidden behind my back and thrust it towards Misaki. "Enjoy." He walked away, hands in his pockets.

Misaki stared at the teddy bear. Her lower lip trembled slightly.

"Hello, I'm still here, you know! Don't you dare leave without me!" I shot Misaki an apologetic look. "Hope you'll forgive him." I whispered before darting to Usui's side.

"I bet you forgot me, eh?" I said, pretending to be angry. "Oh, little Rin-chan, not even worth remembering."

'_Gee, it must've hurt him loads,_' I thought.

"I never forgot you," Usui turned to me. I could see that tears were forming in his eyes.

"Woah, woah," I backed away. "Stop with the… sadness! You need something happy in your life."

"I wasn't crying," Usui's face was like a mask – unreadable.

'_That was a first. I've never seen him cry before. Okay, time to put Operation: Cheer Up in action!_' I grabbed Usui's hand.

"We're going for a little trip," I said firmly.

"For the second day in a row? The teachers will get mad," Usui said doubtfully.

"Yeah, so what? It's time for a little fun in life," I shrugged. "Anyway, if anyone catches us or anything, we'll just say I kidnapped you. No big deal, right?"

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Like they will believe that."

"They will, don't worry. Come on!" I practically dragged him for a walk. When we had walked at least a block away, I let go of his hand awkwardly.

"Sorry," I saw, holding my wrist protectively.

"It's okay," He blinked. "But where are we going?"

"I don't know. But I have my wallet here. I brought more money today – let's go spend it somewhere fun!"

"There are no 'fun' places in this area," Usui said.

"Too bad, we'll just have to travel elsewhere. Even if the ride takes ten billion hours," I started walking again. I concentrated on the sound of my footsteps.

"You're stubborn," Usui said, walking beside me.

"That's who I am," I replied.

"So you're content with just being stubborn?" Usui asked.

"I'm not _just _stubborn. You make it sound like a draggy chore," I frowned.

"No, I don't," Usui denied.

"Yes you do," I replied immediately.

"Being stubborn is a trait that nearly everyone has. You just have that trait… more than others," Usui said.

"More than you?" I snorted. "I don't think so."

"Probably."

"Well, you're… bankrupter than everyone else!"

"Bankrupter isn't a word." Usui said calmly.

"It is now!"

"No it isn't."

"Fine, poorer then," I sniffed.

"That's better," Usui chuckled. I turned away from him, hiding a smile.

'_At least he seems happier…_'

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_A teddy bear?! Seriously, Rin should know me better than that. Actually, no, Usui should know me better than Rin does, considering that Rin only moved here a couple of weeks ago. But seriously, a teddy bear?!_' I looked out the window, bored. '_What should I do with it? I'm torn between… well, tearing it apart or keeping it. What's more, I should really think about forgiving Usui... that's what Rin thinks, at least._'

"Misa-chan?" Shintani tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped, turning around. The look on Shintani's face made me regret my snappish behaviour instantly.

"I just needed help…" Shintani seemed to shrink.

"Which part?" I said, trying to soften my expression.

"Um… this one," Shintani got out his notebook and flipped to a page. There was a really easy maths problem on it.

"Oh… well, you just need to…" I grabbed a pencil and wrote down a method to solving the problem. "There, try it now."

Shintani spent several minutes sitting on the chair with his forehead creased in concentration. He scribbled a couple of things down.

"Done!" He exclaimed loudly, waving his notebook in the air.

"Quiet!" I frowned, taking the notebook off him. I took out my red pen and started marking his answer.

"How did I go?" Shintani asked, peeking over my shoulder.

"Good job, you got the hang of it," I smiled graciously, giving his notebook back to him.

"Thanks!" Shintani beamed. "Where are Rin-chan and your friends?" Somehow, he managed to make it sound like Rin was my only friend.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

'_Actually, I haven't seen them since this morning… they probably skipped school again,_' I sighed.

"Don't worry, they're probably in another class," Shintani smiled reassuringly.

'_I don't think so…_'

"Anyway, um, so what's been happening in your life lately? Things going okay with your job?" I asked.

"Yeah, things are going great!" Shintani answered enthusiastically. Then he dropped his voice to a whisper. "What about your job?"

"Idiot!" I said, my voice barely loud enough for anyone to hear. "Don't ever mention my job in public!"

"Sorry," He laughed.

"Actually, I haven't seen the Moron Trio in ages…" I thought out loud.

"What was that?" Shintani leaned closer.

"Nothing," I said with a wave of my hand. "Get back to your maths."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the others! I will update ASAP.

Please review and tell me what you thought about it! :)


	25. Missing

Hello :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yahoo...?

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

'Operation: Cheer Up' was working, but not the way I had planned. I had expected us to go to an amusement park of some sort and just have fun while screaming our heads off.

Instead, we were in the Library, searching random stuff up on the internet. The librarians were shooting us dirty looks.

"Look at this!" I turned up the volume to full, then went to the Yahoo homepage. I clicked on the exclamation mark.

"Yahoo!" A sort of tune came from the computer, loud enough to wake up Sleeping Beauty. Usui covered his ears, laughing.

"Holy cow!" He exclaimed. A small crowd had gathered around us, mainly girls.

"Um, Usui?" I whispered to him, jerking a thumb at the crowd. "I don't really like audiences…"

"Don't worry, they'll go soon enough. They'll get bored," Usui whispered back.

"What time is it?" I asked, struggling to see the computer screen.

"Um… about 5 pm," Usui answered.

"5 pm?!" I shrieked. "I'm meant to be at Ma-." Usui cupped a hand over my mouth before I could finish my sentence. I nodded, and he let go.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Prez will probably be there right now," Usui looked disappointed. "We had better go."

"We?" I arched an eyebrow. "No, I don't think you should follow me."

"Then I won't follow you," Usui said easily. "See you later."

"Bye." I said uncertainly.

-1 Hour Later-

"Sorry I'm late," I clasped my hands together. "I was distracted."

"This is the second time, Rin," Satsuki sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry!" I bowed deeply. "I promise I will work very hard today!"

"Hm…" Satsuki studied me.

"Please!"

"Alright," She said slowly. "But you have to serve lots of customers, okay?"

"Deal," I beamed. I dashed to the change rooms and changed into my maid outfit in a split second. When I stepped back out, Satsuki was gone. I saw a customer waiting to be served. He was waiting patiently, staring out the door.

"Usui, what are you doing here?" I hissed to the customer. He turned around.

"What?" He said, an innocent look on his face. "Oh, it's Rin-chan! Sorry, I didn't know you worked here…"

Despite trying to be angry, I just couldn't be angry with his innocent look. "Don't lie, you know I work here!"

"I didn't, honest," He said, holding up his hands.

"Come on," I sighed, tugging at his sleeve.

"Rin-chan, that's no way to introduce a customer! Even if it is a customer like Usui," Satsuki whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Welcome to Maid Latte," I said in a monotone. "Please take a seat over here, Master."

"I am not satisfied," Usui held his head high. "I want better service!"

"Oh come on," I sighed, tugging at his sleeve. "Don't act like that." As I led Usui to his table, I saw Misaki leaning against the wall, observing us. I stood up straighter.

"Misaki is over there," I whispered to Usui. "This will be the perfect opportunity!"

"Not now, Rin," Usui waved a hand in an irritated tone. "I'm actually really hungry."

"Come on, Usui. You two have to be friends at the least," I said firmly. "I'm getting her to take over." I made my way over to Misaki before Usui could protest any further.

"Misaki, I'm a bit tired… can you take over for a bit?" I wiped imaginary sweat from my forehead.

"Who were you serving?" Misaki asked, her eyes betraying no emotions.

"Usui," I pointed at the table he was sitting at.

"Well…"

"Thanks," I smiled, patting her on the back gently. "You're a real friend." I escaped to the toilet, clutching my stomach. I was aware of Misaki walking over to Usui's table slowly. I smiled.

'_Please say that she forgives him… I want to get this over and done with._'

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_I don't really want to do this… just treat him like an ordinary person. Any other ordinary person which you don't know. Your purpose is to serve, Misaki. Okay, that kind of sounds weird… anyway, you can do this, Misaki!_' I always seemed to have these little 'pep talks'.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I fixed a bright smile on my face. Usui winced, as if the smile was _too _bright.

"Could I please get an iced mocha?" Usui asked.

"Um… iced mocha?" I frowned, trying to remember if that was on the list.

"Yes, an iced mocha," Usui repeated. "It is in stock… right?"

'_He's trying to test me. Don't fall for it, Misaki._'

"Sorry, we don't have any at the moment."

"What about… black tea?" Usui leaned closer.

"None of that either, Mister," I shook my head.

"I believe it would be _Master_," Usui corrected.

I gritted my teeth. "Yes, sorry, _Master_." I tried not to put too much sarcasm on the word.

"Anyway, what do you have in stock? Since you don't have any of my favourites," Usui said.

"Actually, we have many things in stock. You just haven't looked on the menu properly," I snapped. "Why don't I just choose for you, randomly?"

'_Why is he being so mean?_' I thought, chewing my lip. Usui stared at me blankly.

"Fine!" I scribbled something down on a sheet of paper furiously. Just as I was walking away, someone grabbed my wrist. Just out of instinct, I spun around on my heels and went to kick the person.

"Woah, easy there," Usui said, defending my kick easily. Just out of curiosity, I threw another kick at him, following quickly with a punch. He held up an arm to block the kick and ducked to avoid the punch.

'_He's good… well, I'd expect nothing less._' I shrugged and walked away. I had half expected him to grab my wrist again, but he made no such move. Instead, he just stood there, staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

'_Geez, he's always like that…_' As I took the order into the kitchen, I realised I was still chewing my lip, and a small drop of blood dripped onto the floor. I let go instantly.

"Hey Misaki," Rin smiled. "So, how did it go?"

"Um…" I partially did not want to talk to her. "Alright, I guess. Why?"

Rin looked disappointed. "I guess you haven't forgiven him yet, huh."

"Well, I think I have… but I just don't know how to say it," I placed the order on the table.

"Just say it," Rin shrugged like it was no big deal. "Just say that you're sorry."

"Yes, but there's nothing for me to be sorry about, right?" I sighed.

"Then say you forgive it," Rin said. "He probably misses you, you know."

Suddenly, pictures flashed into my mind. Usui, ruffling my hair… his smile, making me blush… walking me home, even _protecting _me from his perv bro… I had to admit, I missed him.

'_What am I thinking? No, no. He's the one who has to say sorry to me… but yet again, he already has, sort of._'

"Anyway, I have to go serve that waiting customer," Rin had a distinctive look in her eyes. "But… I'll catch up with you later."

'_Yes, I should forgive him. Out loud. But what should I do?_' As if my feet had a life of their own, they started moving. Towards Usui. I didn't stop them, just stared at the ground. When I reached Usui, they stopped.

"Um…" I forced myself to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, and… um… I forgive you?" Without meaning to, I had made the sentence into a question.

He looked pissed off, bored. Then, he sprang up from the table, knocking his chair over. Within a second, he had me in a hug.

"I missed you." He whispered.

* * *

I know, I could've ended this chapter so much better, but I was preoccupied! [Still am] Bye! Will update ASAP.


	26. Scratches

Wow, I just realised I haven't updated in forever... I'm so sorry! I went on a holiday for a couple of days. Here is the chapter!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

'_It's good that they're… friends again,_' I watched Misaki blush at Usui's comment. '_More than friends… and just like that, I'm forgotten again._'

"Good job," Sakura whispered in my ear. I turned to face her.

"With what?"

"Getting those two back together," Sakura tipped the head towards Misaki's direction. "She's been much happier."

"No problem," I replied. "I didn't really do anything anyway."

"Come on, let's get to class," Sakura said, tugging my sleeve. I cast a longing look towards Usui before following Sakura.

-After school-

"I have to go early today," I mumbled. "See you later."

"Wait, Rin-chan…" Sakura looked at me sadly. I decided to ignore her look and continued walking. When I arrived at Maid Latte, Usui was sitting on a bench close to the entrance.

"Hello," He greeted me casually.

"Hey."

"What's up?" He scanned the area.

"Um… nothing," I said. "Who are you waiting for?"

"No-one," Usui glanced uncertainly at the entrance of Maid Latte before standing up. "Let's go."

"Go where?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Where do you think?" Usui had an amusing smile on his face. "To Maid Latte, of course!"

"Oh." I tried to hide the disappointment, but Usui must've seen it.

"What? Don't you have a shift?" He tilted his head quizzically.

"No, it's alright…" As usual, I walked into Maid Latte through the side door.

When Usui and Misaki had been fighting, I had gotten closer to Usui. We had seemed like best friends. But now… now, our bond had weakened.

'_God, no… am I feeling jealous?_' I felt conscious of myself all of a sudden. '_No way. They were meant for each other, Rin. Feel happy!_'

"Rin-chan? Are you okay?" Usui frowned worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," I forced a smile onto my face.

"Rin! Perfect, I need your help…" Misaki waltzed over to me. "See, there's this customer. He wants…" I tuned out.

'_The time at the library? Buying a gift for her? I don't know…_ _I'm just confused. Yeah, that's all. Just confused._' I reassured myself. But I knew – somewhere along the process of getting Misaki and Usui back together, I had fallen for Usui.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Misaki asked.

"What? Yeah, I have to go change. Sorry," I bowed my head slightly and darted into the change rooms. I opened my locker and grabbed my maid outfit.

In the middle of changing, Usui walked into the room calmly. "Is everything okay, Rin?"

I froze. Then, it was as if my body had a mind of its own. I quickly pulled on my clothes. "What are you even doing in here… pervert?!"

Usui stared at me in shock, then took a couple of steps towards me. "Sorry, I forgot. And anyway… you forgot this." He took the headpiece and placed it on my head.

My face flushed deep red. I snatch it off my head only to put it back on. "I can do it myself, thank you very much." I sniffed. I walked out of the change rooms with my head held high.

-USUI'S POV-

It's not like I wanted it to be this way – all the attention diverted to Misaki, none for Rin. I felt pretty bad, since Rin and I had gotten pretty close. At the same time, I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. Most girls did – when I tried to do something nice, they would take it the wrong way and think that I liked them.

"Get back to work, Mister," Misaki rapped her knuckles on the table next to me with a smile on her face.

I regarded her coolly before answering. "I do volunteer work, just in case you didn't know."

For a moment, the smile vanished. Then it reappeared, just like that. "Which means you don't get paid. This is a staff only area, in case you didn't know. Good bye." She turned on her heels sharply and walked out of the kitchen.

'_Should I go after her? No, it might cause a big commotion… this is so weird…_' I was torn between talking to Rin and sorting things out or teasing Misaki, like I always used to do. _Used _to do.

In the end, I just walked out the side door and closed it tightly behind me.

A black cat came up to me and rubbed its body on my leg. I glanced down at it, surprised.

"Hello there," I said, bending down slowly to pet its head. It hissed at me and backed away slightly, raising the front right paw.

I sighed. "Come on, Chocolate. And yes, Chocolate is your name, but only because it was the first thing that popped into my head." I held out my hand for Chocolate to sniff. Slowly but surely, Chocolate came closer, its curiosity spiked. When it got close enough, I reached out my hand to pet it. This time, Chocolate did not back away. I picked her up to bring her home.

'_Looks like Tabitha has a friend…_' I smiled to myself.

"Meow!" Chocolate protested. She struggled in my arms and scratched me in the process.

"Woah," I murmured. "You're a tough little critter, aren't you?"

Again, Chocolate just meowed a reply and decided to use my arm as a scratch post.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, dropping Chocolate to study the scratches. I was unaware of the side door opening.

"Usui, what are you doing here?" Rin dropped down beside me. She saw the scratches.

"Nothing much, just… in a daze," I grinned through the pain.

"That must've hurt," Rin shuddered.

"Not really," I lied.

"Really?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "I guess I shouldn't put a bandage on it, then." She stood up.

I bit my lip. "Wait!" I held out the arm which was not damaged.

Rin turned around slowly, facing me. "Yes?"

"About that bandage…"

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_Where's Rin? Just when I need her, she disappears. Typical_.' I scanned the area before turning on my heels to head back to the main area. I heard the side door open.

"Ouch, don't press to hard," Usui groaned. I froze.

"It's not my fault you sorta tripped when you walked in the door," Rin laughed.

"I did not trip! You pulled me too hard!" Usui protested.

"You've got legs – you could've used them!" Rin retorted. "And anyway, how did you get those scratches?"

"A cat," Usui rolled his eyes. "They seem to hate me."

"I'm sure they don't – they are very lovable creatures. They give and receive love," Rin shrugged. "And anyway, Tabitha tolerates you."

"But only because if she didn't, she would be out on the streets. Probably," Usui said uncertaintly.

"And yet, you still love her. An unrequited love," Rin sighed.

"It's not like that," Usui said, embarrassed.

'_Hello, I'm here!_' I clenched and unclenched my fists.

As if on cue, Rin said, "Oh, hello Misaki! Didn't see you there!"

"Hey Rin," I said through gritted teeth.

'_What are you so angry about, Misaki?_' I thought to myself, half confused.

"What's up?"

"Excuse me, scratched arm here!" Usui waved his arm in the air.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, old man," Rin called to Usui. "I'd better go tend to him." Rin said to me.

"Sure. See you guys later." I tried to push down the feeling of jealousy, but it bubbled up stronger than ever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, will update ASAP. Bye! :)


	27. Hot Dog

Hello everyone! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

'_Hello :)_' If I typed a sentence like that, it means that it's the thoughts. Of the person. xD I have no idea how to make that into a proper sentence, sorry_  
_

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Yeah, so what if your arm was in agony the whole time? I still got it done, didn't I?" I tried to look unimpressed but failed.

"Not a very good job," Usui lifted up his arm for me to see. Half the bandage was coming off already.

"What do you think I am, a professional First Aid helper? I don't think so," I snorted.

"But you could do a better job than this. Anyone could. Watch," Usui licked his lips and walked up to Misaki, who had been walking in front of us the whole time. "Prez, my bandage is coming off. Can you help me tie it up please?"

"Don't do it," I whispered loudly, but she ignored me.

"I can try," She unwrapped the bandage only to wrap it up again, tighter and neater. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thanks," Usui casually sauntered back to me.

'_That's an unusual side to Misaki._'

"I know, I know. She did it way better than me," I rolled my eyes.

Usui looked surprised. "As a matter of fact… yes, she did. But it was also a bit tight." He tugged at the knot, trying to loosen it.

"Just leave it," I grumbled. "I'm late for class. See you later." I started walking away.

"After school?" Usui asked. I froze, considering my reply.

"Why not?" Before I could get another step away, I heard him speak again.

"Don't be late!"

-After school-

"Rin-chan, I need your advice!" Sakura got a hold of my sleeve and dragged me into the girls' toilets before I could protest. She was surprisingly strong.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's Kuuga," Sakura's forehead creased.

"What about him?"

"I haven't talked or seen him in days. What should I do?"

"What are you worried about in the first place?" I sighed.

"I don't know… maybe, just maybe, he could be cheating on me? Or maybe he's talking about me behind my back? I just don't know!" Sakura started crying.

I stared at her in shock, unsure of what to do. "Here, um, blow your nose." I grabbed a piece of toilet paper and held it out to her.

'_What am I thinking? A _piece _of toilet paper? That could be unhygienic… and only a piece? I'll need more than that!_' So I pulled out the whole row.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled, trying to blink away the tears.

"And honestly, I think you're worrying over nothing," I patted her back awkwardly. "I'm sure he wouldn't do that."

"I don't know…" Sakura blew noisily into the toilet paper.

"Well, I do. Now stop worrying!"

"Okay…" Sakura sighed. She wiped away her tears.

"Look, I've got to go now…" I backed away slowly.

'_It's so awkward… ending this conversation like this… anyway, what can I do? Usui is probably waiting for me, and I am going to be late for Maid Latte… again!_' I chewed my bottom lip.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Sakura beamed, grabbing my arm. I tried to shake her off.

"I can't, mum doesn't like strangers… remember?" I lied.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with me. Come on!"

I sighed to myself. '_I can't go home, it'll take too long! And by the time I get to Maid Latte… well, my shift will have finished!_'

Sakura dragged me out of the school. Some students gave us weird looks, but Sakura didn't care. She just continued dragging.

"Sakura, that hurts," I whined. Suddenly, something grabbed my other wrist. I screamed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura whirled around, letting go of my hand. I turned to face my 'attacker'.

"Usui!" I said, astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"I got tired of waiting for you. I decided to go searching for you," Usui replied calmly.

"Where were you waiting, anyway?"

"At the front of the school. I saw you leave," Usui said.

"Wait… so your mum has met Usui before and not me?" Sakura asked.

"Um…" I shot a quick glance at Usui. "Not really."

Usui caught on quickly. "No, I haven't. But I bring her home every day… just in case."

"That just sounds really weird. You don't bring me home, you _walk _me home," I corrected.

"Same difference."

Sakura squinted at me, then Usui. "What about Misaki?"

"What about Misaki?" Usui repeated with a confused look on his face.

"Don't you walk her home too?" Sakura asked.

"Oh… yes, I drop her off right before I drop Rin off…"

'_Uh-oh, this isn't going anywhere good…_'

"Um, we have to go now," I cut in. "Sorry. Come on, Usui!" I grabbed his hand and practically pulled him away from Sakura.

'_The things I do to keep Maid Latte a secret…_'

-MISAKI'S POV-

"Hi Misa-chan," Shintani appeared beside me.

"Don't call me by my-," I started.

"Maid name, right?" Shintani seemed almost bored. "Sorry."

'_What's his problem?_'

"Did you have too much to eat or something?" I frowned.

"No. Why?"

"You seem a little… out of it. Never mind," I cast the thought aside.

"Where's Usui?" Shintani asked.

I scanned the area. "I don't know… I actually haven't seen him since I left school. Yet he was right beside me when I was doing my work…"A stab of jealousy penetrated my heart.

'_Maybe he's with Rin… anyway, if he is, it's not my business. They're probably just hanging around, doing nothing._' I increased my pace.

"Where are you going?" Shintani matched my pace with an easy smile on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? Maid Latte!" I said, exasperated. "Actually, I haven't seen you there in ages…"

"Oh! Misaki!" Shintani sprinted away from me.

'_What now?_'

"Look, hot dogs!" He exclaimed. I stopped.

"We don't have time for that. Come on," I said impatiently.

"But they are incredibly delicious! A sausage _with _a roll! How could you miss it?" Shintani protested. "Just wait a moment." He shoved his hand into his pockets to search for money.

"I'll wait. But only for a bit. I have a feeling I'm late already," I folded my arms, sighing.

"Can I have two hot dogs please?" Shintani smiled politely.

"You're 100 Yen short," The man said gruffly.

"Oh…" Shintani frowned.

I knew how much Shintani loved his food. He always seemed to need twice the size of food more than others.

"I'll pay for it," I took out my purse and got the 100 Yen. "But this is the last time I'm paying!"

"This is the first time you've paid for something that I want," Shintani tilted his head to the side, puzzled. I shook my head, laughing to myself silently.

"Would you like some sauce?" The man asked.

"No thanks," Shintani took the hot dogs gently, as if they were babies. We started walking again.

"Oh, I forgot." Shintani stopped and turned to face me. "This is for you." He held out the hot dog.

"Eh?! I thought you were having them both!" I took a step back.

"I'm not the Hulk – I couldn't manage that! Well, I probably could… but not today, because I just finished my bread crust," Shintani laughed heartily. "No, this is for you!"

"Then I wouldn't have bought the second one! I'm not hungry," I pushed the hot dog back to Shintani.

"Are you sure?" Shintani bit his lip.

"Yes, I'm sure," I lied.

"Well… if that's what you really want…" He raised the hot dog to his lips. I watched him take a bite.

'_Man, I'm so hungry! I could kill for one of those... not that I actually would, though._'

"Wait…" I reached out a hand. "Could you just tear of the end part?"

Shintani grinned. "Okay!" He tore a generous half and gave it to me. I took a bite and chewed slowly.

"I haven't had one of these in ages," I said with my mouth full. Crumbs flew everywhere. Shintani stared at me, shocked. "What?"

"I feel so sorry for you! Here, let me buy more!" Shintani rushed back to the Hot Dog Stand.

"Don't forget, I'm the one who has the money!" I called out.

"Oh, I forgot." Shintani scratched his head sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought so."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated... but I appreciate all reviews... as well...

Will update ASAP! xD


	28. Hatred

Hey everyone.

I just want to say sorry if this story is not to your liking. This is an OOC story.

Spoiler: I'm sorry, I can't really change the fact that this story is going to be Rin x Usui and Misaki x Shintani. I just wanted a change from Usui x Misaki and Shintani left with nobody to go out with.

Please enjoy it. If you do not really like it, please just say so and perhaps give me some advice for my story. Thanks :)

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

-Friday-

"We should do something fun tomorrow," I said.

"Like what?" Sakura turned in her seat to face me. "I doubt anyone would have time."

"Oh, they would," I waved the little problem aside. "If not, they'll just have to make time."

"What do you have planned?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" I looked around suspiciously.

'_Good, all the students are occupied…_'

I dropped my voice to a whisper. "I was walking with Usui yesterday when we saw a poster about a fun fair. Or something like that. There's going to be tents and loads of fun things to do."

"Are you sure? Misaki and Usui should go… you know, to celebrate them getting back together," Sakura chuckled.

"Yes, Misaki would love that," I said sarcastically. "You know she hates attention."

"Does she? I thought she loved it," Sakura smiled at her little joke.

I rolled my eyes. "Haha, very funny. Anyway, want to come to the fun fair?"

"Are you sure it's called a fun fair? But okay. It sounds fun anyway. Who else is going to come?" Sakura wriggled on her seat uncomfortably. "Seriously, we should have deluxe couches in the classroom."

I laughed. "I'm guessing Misaki, Usui, you, me, Shizuko and… Shintani." I wrote down the names on a sheet of paper.

"Are you sure Shintani should come? He might… disturb the atmosphere," Sakura's forehead creased with concern.

"Don't worry, we'll do the same as last time. Except this time, we won't kiss," I said firmly.

"Okay," Sakura swivelled back to face the front. "We had better get back to the assignment." I agreed.

-After school-

"Am I going to walk with you today? Or with Misaki?" Usui asked.

"Not now, Usui," I said in an irritated tone. "I have to find Misaki."

"It's just a question. Since you're going to find Misaki, we should walk together," Usui decided without my opinion.

"Fine." I strolled to the Student Council Room and knocked on the door four times before opening the door and walking in.

"Rin," Misaki looked up from her work, astonished. "And Usui. What are you two doing here?"

"I was wondering if-," I started, but Usui cut in.

"We're here to escort you," Usui said smoothly. I looked at him angrily.

"Don't butt into my sentence! Especially if you're not going to say the important stuff!"

"That was important," Usui smirked.

"No it wasn't!" I marched over to Misaki. "We're going to a fun fair this weekend. Want to come?"

"Um…" Misaki glanced at her work. "I'm not sure if I'll have time."

"Don't worry, you'll manage. I'll help you," I said generously. "Don't miss out on this opportunity. They probably won't come back again. It's tomorrow."

"Actually, they come every year," Usui said.

"Shut up, you're ruining the image," I hissed with a hint of a smile.

"Well…" Misaki swept her gaze around the room. "I don't think I can manage-,"

"Go, Prez. I think you'll have a great time!" Yukimura, who had been standing near the window out of action, piped up. "You need a bit more of a vacay anyway."

Misaki looked confused. "What's a vacay?"

Yukimura burst out laughing. "That proves it. I'll take care of things for a while. You go and enjoy yourself, Misaki." He pushed Misaki towards the door.

"Um… okay…" Misaki left reluctantly.

"That was a bit weird of him," I said.

"It's okay. It's nice of him to offer," Misaki smiled, grabbing her bag.

"Should I go reward him?" Usui asked.

"How?" I frowned.

"With a-," Usui started.

"Don't," Misaki held up a hand. "even think about finishing that sentence."

Usui shrugged. "Okay."

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_A fun fair, eh? I wonder what we can do there… I have to say, I'm pretty excited. I wonder who else is coming?_' I thought to myself, a smile playing on my lips.

"Misa-chan," Satsuki pranced to me. "I trust you are happy today?"

I looked at her weirdly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine!" She exclaimed. "But…"

"But what?"

"I need you to do a double shift on the weekend. You're the only one I can trust. Erika is going away on a little holiday," Satsuki batted her eyelids twice. "Please?"

"I have to go to the fun fair this weekend…" I said with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"Man, that fun fair is taking away all my employees," Satsuki sighed.

"What day is Erika going?" I asked.

"Sunday," Satsuki answered.

"I'm going tomorrow," I said. "So I can fill in for Erika after all."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Satsuki gushed.

"No problem…" I muttered as Satsuki walked away, humming.

"HELLO!" Rin burst into the room with a beam on her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

Rin's jaw practically dropped and touched the ground. "Since when did you catch up with modern language?"

"I was always in touch with the modern language," I sniffed.

Rin laughed. "Yeah, right. Come on, you have customers to serve."

"I know, I know." I walked out of the staff area and went to serve a waiting Master. "Welcome to Maid Latte, Master. Please take a seat."

"Wow, this seems like a polite café," The man commented. "But no, I'm here for a test."

"A test?" I frowned. "I'll have to get my boss for that. Please wait here a minute." I made my way to Satsuki and tapped her shoulder.

"Satsuki, a man is here. He needs to do a test or something…" I drifted off, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh! I'll handle him," Satsuki patted down her dress.

'_She's like a 15 year-old… so young, so energetic. Could even be more energetic than me._' I shook my head, laughing softly.

Since there were no customers waiting to be served, I had spare time. I decided to take a breather outside.

'_Peace and quiet for once…_' I leaned up against the wall, somehow exhausted. '_Actually, I haven't seen the Moron Trio in quite a while… where have they been?_' I hadn't seen them at school either.

"Hello Prez," Usui's smooth voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't call me that," I said, a little coldly.

"Why?" Usui asked.

"It's getting old," I said.

"Do you want a new nickname?"

"No," I noticed the mischievous glint in Usui's eye. "And I mean it."

"What about… 'Miss Hard-working'?" Usui smirked. "Or, 'Miss I-take-no-breaks'?"

"I don't work too hard, and yes, I do take breaks," I flushed red. "I'm going back in."

"What, to work?" Usui raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I am on a shift right now." I said sarcastically.

"I told you, you work too hard." Usui said. I slammed the door in his face.

'_Why is his attitude always like this? It makes me so… angry!_' I felt like screaming at myself. '_Yet… I never can stay mad at him for long._'

"Misaki, are you okay?" Rin walked over to me, carrying a stack of plates.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," I forced a smile onto my face. "Why?"

"No, I just heard a bang…" Rin shook her head firmly. "I must've been imagining things."

'_That was me, slamming the door in Usui's face._' I thought.

"I had better go," Rin said, glancing at the stack of plates. "Have to put this to wash."

"Sure," I replied. "Don't break them!" Rin started walking.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle this," Rin looked back at me as she said this.

"Watch out…" I called out.

Maybe Rin was talking to me. Or maybe she just wasn't paying attention. But one bump into Satsuki sent the plates flying into the air…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review :) I will update ASAP...


	29. Makeover

Hey everyone :)

Thanks for giving me feedback on my story, I have decided to change a bit (starting with the pairings). I won't tell you who the pairings will end up to be, just in case I spoil the story.

Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate it, keep them coming! :D

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

I watched, wide eyed in horror, as the plates flew into the air. I seemed to be in the midst of all the plates.

"Rin!" Satsuki cried.

All I saw was a blur as Misaki disappeared from her spot. I closed my eyes, waiting for the plates to smash around me.

After a minute or two, I got tired for the accident to happen. I opened my eyes and saw Misaki standing in a fighting stance.

'_Who is she fighting with?_' I thought. Then I saw the smashed plates on the floor.

"Oh…" I murmured, surveying the chaos around me.

Then the clapping started.

"Good job, Misaki!" Satsuki said, clapping furiously.

"Huh?" Misaki blinked.

I stood up, dusting myself off. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem…" Misaki's arms fell to her side.

"Although you did smash some plates in the process," I laughed nervously.

"Oh!" Misaki exclaimed.

"It's okay, at least you saved a valued staff member," Satsuki said. "And anyway, we have plenty of plates left. Are you okay, Rin-chan?"

"Yes, I'm totally fine," I smiled.

"I-I have to go serve a customer now…" Misaki shuddered and made her way carefully out of the staff area.

"I guess I should pick this up," I said, staring at the mess once more.

"Careful, Rin-chan. Maybe I should do it," Satsuki offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll do it."

"Okay, but use some gloves…" With one more concerning glance, Satsuki left area. I picked up one of the plate pieces.

'_Doesn't seem too sharp…_' I thought, running my finger over the edge of the broken piece. '_I should be just fine, picking it up and throwing it into the bin._'

But of course, a minute later, a sharp bit drew blood from me.

"Ouch," I exclaimed, sucking the blood. I grabbed a band aid from the First Aid box and quickly bandaged the cut up.

I quickly swept all the other pieces into the bin and went to serve an awaiting customer.

"Hello welcome to Maid Latte please sit over here," I said in one long sentence. The customer stared at me, then my band aid. It was soaked in red.

"What an unhygienic place!" She exited Maid Latte swiftly.

I sighed. '_Who knew a little cut could summon up so much blood?_'

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_I have to admit, I'm excited for the fun fair tomorrow…_' I thought, as I scribbled down an order. '_I can't stop thinking about it._'

"MISA-CHAN!" A chorus of voices shouted from across the room. I recognised it immediately.

'_The Moron Trio are back…_' I thought with a smile.

I felt a sudden urge to go take their order.

"That will be all. Stop standing there!" The man ordered. I ripped the paper from the pad and passed it to the closest staff member - Rin. She nodded. I then made my way over to the Moron Trio.

"MISA-CHAN!" They shouted, their faces glowing with happiness.

"Settle down and don't shout," I scolded.

"Whatever you say, Misa-chan," The 'leader' of the group, Shirakawa, beamed.

"What would you like to order?" I whipped out my pen and pad.

"Whatever you want to eat, Misa-chan," The second of the Moron Trio, Sarashina, said.

"Just hurry up and goddamn pick!" I slammed a fist down onto their table. Several customers looked my way. I coughed. "I mean, please pick, Masters."

"I'll have the usual then, thanks," Kurosaki, the last Moron in the Trio, raised his hand. So I just scribbled down a random thing from the menu and turned to face Sarashina. "What about you?"

"Can I have the same as Kutatsu? Please?" Sarashina clasped his hands together and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Me too!" Shirakawa said in a loud voice. "I want to have the same!"

"Misa-chan…" Satsuki whispered into my ear. "Could you ask them to quieten down please?"

"Why me?" I frowned. I normally was not one to object, but…

"They seem like your friends. Listen," Satsuki leaned closer to me.

"Misa, Misa, Misa!" They chanted.

"Stop saying that! It makes me sound like soup!" I was tempted to whack them over the head.

"Chan, chan, chan!" They finished. I rolled my eyes and regretted serving them in the first place.

"Please keep the noise down, Masters. Your order will come to you as soon as possible," I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice when I said 'Masters'. I walked away, barely able to stop the urge of turning around and giving them one punch each.

"I got the order and gave it to Usui," Rin said breathlessly when she bumped into me.

"Usui?" I frowned. "He's still working here?"

"Technically, he's just volunteering…"

"Yes, but I thought he only did desserts," I cocked my head to one side and tried to eavesdrop on any conversations that were happening.

"Apparently he excels in cooking of all sorts." Rin said drily.

I stormed into the kitchen and pointed an accusing finger at Usui. "What are you doing here?!"

"What, me?" Usui replied innocently. "I work here."

"You don't get paid, so technically it is not 'work'." I laughed. "Who's the smart one now, eh?"

Usui stared at me as if I was an alien. "Why are you acting so crazy today?"

"Because of you!" I spat out.

He froze. "So… should I go? Am I causing you stress?"

'_That's not what I meant…_'

"Dammit, just get back to your work!" I slammed Moron Trio's order on the table. "And don't forget this one!"

Usui smirked. "Whatever you say, Prez."

'_Everything seems back to normal…_' I thought as I strolled back out. '_It's like we never fought… it's like Rin was never in the picture._'

"Business is booming today!" Rin said in a whisper.

"Business is always like this, right?" I scanned the area before resuming the conversation. "We always have customers."

"I never realised Maid Latte was such a popular place!" Rin exclaimed.

"It isn't," I said.

"It is! It is going better than most cafés. It is definitely going better than I would've expected," Rin nodded, looking smart.

"Well, there's no one to serve right now," I said.

"That's because the whole café is full!" Rin stepped aside to let me have a look at all the seats.

She was right – they were all taken.

"Huh," Was all I could say.

"Pretty awesome, right? Satsuki said I could have the day off. You can come with me, if you want," Rin offered.

"No, I'm going to stay here…" I hesitated.

Rin saw the hesitation. "Come on, we're going for a little shopping trip. I heard from someone that you had men's clothing." She grabbed my hand.

"Aoi-chan, right?" I gritted my teeth. "I only get men's clothing because it's cheap!"

"I know it's cheap, but the thing is, you can get other clothes for women, which are also cheap!" Rin spread her arms apart. "How amazing is that!"

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you?" I sniffed.

"No, I'm seriously not," But Rin couldn't stop a small smile from escaping her lips. "But come on, the shops might close by the time we get there!" She dragged me into the change rooms.

"I don't look good in clothes," Then I realised how wrong that sounded. But it was too late to take it back.

"So what, you would prefer to walk in the city naked?" Rin chuckled. "No, come on. We're going to get you some quality clothes, even if it costs me my own money."

I changed into my school clothes.

"Oh seriously, you need more clothes, if that's what you wear after school." Rin studied me.

"What?" I glanced down at me uniform. "I didn't bring a spare change of clothes…"

"Usui, she needs more clothes, right?" Rin called out.

"Yep!" Usui agreed quickly.

"See?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "Let's give you a makeover, starting with your hair."

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" I asked.

"Um… yeah, you're right… let's just get some new clothes." Rin scratched her head sheepishly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, will update ASAP (school consumes most of my time now T.T)


	30. Magician's Act

:3 Hey everyone! I got this chapter idea from a review, so I thank that person (I'm pretty sure you know who you are ;) )

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

-Saturday-

So, last night's attempt to get Misaki some new clothes failed. We ended up helping an old lady across the road.

I sighed a closed my eyes, enjoying the peaceful morning.

"Honey, you had better get out of bed now. I bet you're starving – you haven't even had breakfast yet and it's noon time." Mum called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. But I continued lying down on the bed. Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up lazily.

"Hello? Who is this?" I said into the phone.

"Rin! Where are you?" Sakura's voice shouted.

I held the phone away from my ear, wincing. "Don't shout!"

"Where are you?" She repeated.

"What do you mean? I'm at home," I said, trying to remember if something important was happening. Nothing sprang to mind. "What, is it Misaki's birthday?"

"No!" Sakura sounded surprised. "We're all here waiting for you."

I glanced at the clock - it was nearly 12 pm. "Where?"

"The fun fair! Misaki caught up with Usui and they found me and Shizuko at the park! You're late!" Sakura said. I shot out of bed immediately.

"I forgot!" I whispered. "Oh my god, I haven't even changed yet!"

"What?" Sakura tapped the phone. "Rin? I can't hear you."

"Um… I'll be there in a jiffy!" I hung up and went to my wardrobe.

"What to wear, what to wear?" I murmured, picking through all my clothes. I settled on shorts and a printed tee. I brought a cardigan just in case it got cold.

"Mum, I'm going to a fun fair! Will see you in a couple of hours!" I dashed through the small kitchen.

"Win," Riku said, reaching for me.

"Sorry little guy, I'll give you a piggyback when I come home later," I said, ruffling his hair.

"How come I didn't hear anything of this?" Mum raised an eyebrow.

"Last minute plans. Bye!"

"Don't forget your phone, just in case I need to call-," I slammed the door shut, muffling mum's words.

While I was running, I called Sakura. After three beeps, she picked up.

"Hello, this is Sakura," She said.

"Sakura, I'm on my way," I said breathlessly.

"Okay, take your time… Shizuko wandered off somewhere so we have to go look for her." Sakura replied. Then she hung up.

-20 minutes later-

'_Great. I'm here and they don't show up?_' I glanced at my watch again.

"Rin-chan!" A loud voice said. I turned around immediately.

"Shintani!" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Misaki and the rest…" I sighed. "What about you?"

"Oh, I just saw them. Over there," Shintani pointed at a tent. "They were talking about magicians or something."

"Let's go!" I said, grabbing his wrist.

"Um, no, I have to go see-," He was cut off as I dragged him into the tent. I stuffed a ten dollar note into the guard's hand.

"Rin-chan, I'm not meant to be in here," Shintani whispered. I chose to ignore him.

"Misaki!" I shouted, waving to them. They were sitting in the front seats.

Misaki opened her mouth to say something, but Sakura beat her to it. "Rin-chan! Come sit here – we saved some seats for you!" Sakura patted the seat next to her.

I nodded happily and pulled Shintani along with me on the way.

"Who brought Mr. Third Rate here?" Usui eyed Shintani warily.

"Do they have some friction between them or something? I swear I can hear dogs barking," I whispered to Misaki.

"They hate each other, apparently," She whispered back.

"I bet it's because of you," I smiled.

She blushed. "No way! Anyway, come on. The act is starting." I sat down.

"Hey, what about me?" Shintani complained.

I looked at Sakura, who shrugged. "Oh well, I guess you'll just have to sit on the ground."

"I never wanted to be in here in the first place," He grumbled.

"Oh, come on. I already paid for you. If you stay put, I promise I'll buy you a snack later." I saw Shintani's face light up.

"Okay!"

"Now shush. The act is starting."

There was only silence in the tent as a man went on stage. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you – The Orbis!"

Another man rolled onto stage. Yes, rolled.

'_This is a weird opening. What is it meant to do?_' I thought, frowning.

"Hello everyone! I only have one act in store for you now, but don't worry – you'll be amazed for sure!" He bowed. "Assistant – get me the cupboard!"

A lady with a very tight-looking outfit walked onto the stage, wheeling in a very ancient looking cupboard. It had two doors.

"This is a magic cupboard. Can I please have a volunteer?" When no one raised their hands, he scanned the tent for a possible victim.

'_This is not good… everyone knows the magician always picks someone from the front row! Please not me…_' I crossed my fingers behind my back. The magician saw the movement and slowly, his head swivelled to look at me.

"What about you, young lady?" He pointed a crooked finger at me. "You'll be perfect."

I squirmed in my seat. "M-me?"

"Yes, you! Come up here!" The Orbis grinned.

'_Shoot. How do I get out of this one?_'

-MISAKI'S POV-

I watched with amusement as Rin shuffled up onto the stage. She was then locked into the right side of the cupboard. When they opened it again, she was gone.

I clapped hard. '_Wow, this is really amazing! I wonder how they did that… I'm pretty sure Rin wasn't in on the act._'

"Can I please get another volunteer?" The Orbis asked. Again, nobody raised their hands.

'_I'm certainly not going,_' I thought. The Orbis scanned the tent once more.

His eyes landed on Usui. "What a handsome young lad! Come up here!"

Usui looked at everybody around him. "What?"

"Yes, the lad with the blond hair. Come up," The Orbis pointed.

"Wish me luck, Ayuzawa," He whispered into my ear, making that ear tingle. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Good luck," I smirked.

I felt a twinge of jealousy again. It seemed like Rin and Usui were always put together.

"Just step into the cupboard here…" The Orbis opened the left door to the cupboard. I could see that the cupboard was split inside with a piece of wood.

Usui stepped into the cupboard obediently. Then the Orbis closed the door.

I could not help but wonder what was happening behind the closed doors. I could hear a bit of scratching around, as if The Orbis had planted guinea pigs in the cupboard.

"And, when I say the word Chicken and open the door… he will be gone!" The Orbis boomed. "CHICKEN!"

The Orbis opened the left door. As expected, Usui was gone.

'_This is actually really cool!_'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please comment :) Will update ASAP

P.S. Don't jump to conclusions! Lol


	31. Chocolate Mousse

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to update.

Some characters might be a bit OOC, sorry.

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

The magician's trick was simple – here was a hole at the back of the cupboard, hidden whenever the magician opened the doors.

The inside of the cupboard was actually bigger than it seemed. There was a small section behind the fake wall, in which I hid. The audience didn't really see the back. An assistant was there to guide me to that spot.

The walls were also very thin, so I could hear it when The Orbis picked someone with blond hair to be the next volunteer.

'_Is it Usui? He's the only blond haired guy I know… but yet again, there are probably billions of other blond haired guys in the audience._'

The only hard thing about the trick was the volunteers. They could co-operate, or they could be stubborn. That is why the assistant had been waving a piece of candy in front of my face.

'_I'm not a little kid._'

"Hello Rin," Usui said as he crawled into the tiny space.

I frowned in the darkness. "How did you know it was me?"

"I saw it when you walked in here – I think I would know."

"It's a bit cramped in here…" I muttered.

"The Orbis will let us out soon," The assistant piped up. "You'll know when he says the word 'bananas' – it's a false start. But when he says that word, you guys have to crawl back to your spots."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"But don't tell anyone. Don't spoil the fun – the kids think it's all real."

So we just all sat there in silence, waiting for the word 'bananas' to jump out of a sentence. But it never did.

After a while, I said, "Are we getting out of here any time soon?"

"Don't worry, he will come," The assistant assured us.

"Usui, are you still there? You haven't said anything in a while," I reached out my hand to touch him.

"That's because you haven't even tried to include me in your conversations," Usui said flatly.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Try not to talk too loud – the audience might be able to hear." The assistant said.

"Yes, so, what do you want to talk about?" I asked casually.

"I'm bored," Usui said.

"I know, but you just have to wait a bit longer…" The assistant sniffed. "He's taking particularly long today. I wonder what happened?"

"You're putting doubt into my mind…" I said.

"BANANA!" The word leapt out at me.

"Go, go!" The assistant whispered furiously. Usui moved. "No, not you! The girl!"

'_This is so fake…_' I thought.

The assistant removed the fake wall for me and I crawled back into my space. A second later, light flooded into the cupboard.

"And here she is!" The Orbis said, although he was drowned out by the noise of the clapping. The little kids in the front row were beaming. I stepped out of the cupboard, dusting myself off.

"And now, for the last person…" The Orbis chanted a sort of spell. I heard a tiny 'click'.

'_Should I go back down to my seat, or…_' I hesitated, unsure of what to do. But I didn't want to interrupt The Orbis in his 'chanting mode'.

"Where is the blond lad?" The Orbis murmured. The door of the cupboard flew open.

"Hi," Usui said, waving casually.

I could've heard a pin drop in the room.

All the girls were staring at him with amazed looks on their faces. All the kids paused, waiting for the act to go on. All the boys who had come in with their girlfriends were now staring at their girlfriends uncertainly.

"There he is…" The Orbis' forehead creased. "Thank you for volunteering!"

'_Yeah, volunteering for that big scam…_' I thought.

"Thanks for coming to the show, I'll see you next time!" The Orbis beamed and exited the stage slowly, waving to the kids.

"Come on, let's go," Sakura said. "We have so many other things to see and do!"

"I want to eat," Shintani said plaintively, like a child.

"We can eat later," Misaki stood up.

"I want to eat now!" Shintani complained, giving Misaki the 'puppy look'.

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry too…" Sakura piped up. "Sorry…"

Misaki gave up. "Okay, let's grab something to eat."

-MISAKI'S POV-

"So, what's the trick to the Magician's Act?" I whispered to Rin. If Sakura heard, I'd be dead. She didn't like spoilers, or anything of the sort.

"There was a secret compartment at the back of the cupboard," Rin whispered back casually, looking around. "It wasn't that much of a biggie. Keep it a secret, though. I'm not meant to tell."

I nodded discreetly.

"Here's your banana milkshake…" The waitress licked her lips and placed a big cup in front of me. The tray tilted slightly. "And… the mango pudding…" She placed it in front of Shintani, who smacked his hands together greedily.

'_She's holding the tray wrong. It's going to fall if this continues,_' I automatically thought.

"Um," I raised my hand. "Can I please have a straw?"

Normally, I wouldn't be fussed. But today, I felt… different.

"Okay, I will be right back with it," The waitress smiled tightly and scurried away.

Then I noticed that Usui was staring at me blankly.

"What?"

"Nothing," He said. But he continued staring.

Rin, sensing the tension between us, tried to change the subject. "So, are you guys enjoying the fun fair?"

"Yeah, really fun," I replied, a little too sarcastically.

"We actually haven't found Shizuko yet, have we?" I saw the worried look Sakura shot at Rin.

"No, we haven't," I said icily.

Rin noticed my cold glare. "Um… let's go find her now, then! Sakura, you coming?"

"No, I'm waiting for my-,"

"Great, let's go!" Rin pasted a bright grin on her face and grabbed Sakura's arm. Then she grabbed Shintani's arm as well and left.

"Wait!" I reached out a hand, a bit too late. They were already out of sight.

They left me with Usui.

"Um…" I sat down awkwardly, unsure of what else to say.

In a flash, he was right next to me. "Let's eat."

"Yes, but I'd feel kind of guilty if I ate their stuff…" I trailed off.

"They won't mind – they just left us," Usui waved his hand in the air. The waitress came over.

"What would you want?" She asked him.

"A spoon, please. Oh, and that straw," Usui answered.

The waitress shuffled away quietly. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Usui asked casually.

"Um… a bit," I avoided his gaze.

There was a long pause before he said, "That's good."

"Here's the spoon, straw and… chocolate mousse…" The waitress set everything onto the table and walked away.

"Who ordered the chocolate mousse?" I risked a glance at Usui.

"Me," He said. I had to force myself to look away from him.

"Okay then, you have it," I pushed the mousse towards him.

"Let's share it – I can't finish it all," Usui said with an innocent look on his face.

I gritted my teeth. "I don't want it."

But Usui had already scooped out some of the mousse. "Come on." He said softly.

What could I do? Waste perfectly good food? I averted his stare as I opened my mouth and let the sweet chocolate mousse practically melt in my mouth.

"Is it good?" Usui questioned.

"Yes." I admitted, blushing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading it :) Please review! Appreciate constructive criticism :)


	32. Fortune Teller

Hello everybody ^^

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Rin, Riku, Rin's mother and Kayne (who you might meet later).

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"That should be enough alone-time," I said.

"I don't know… maybe we should leave them for a couple more minutes," Sakura bit her lip.

"I want my food!" Shintani cried.

I felt the urge to slap Shintani's face, but I resisted. After all, he did get rejected by Misaki. Sort of.

"Let's go," I said firmly. I made my way back to the table we had been sitting on about twenty minutes ago.

"Hey guys," Misaki greeted us with a stiff smile on her face.

"What's up?" I pulled out a seat.

"Nothing much," Usui replied, before Misaki could. "We were just… chilling."

"Hey, if you're not going to finish that chocolate mousse, can I have it?" Shintani leaned forward eagerly.

"That isn't hygienic," Misaki said.

"But I'm hungry!" Shintani whined.

"We have to go see a bit more of the fun fair!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sitting around here eating will do no good for us!" She grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled her out of the chair.

"Do we have to? I just got back," I groaned.

"Come on, we're not going to get around the whole place if we just laze around!" Sakura said, pulling me up as well.

"I was comfortable on that seat," I grumbled.

Usui stood up, dusting himself off. "I feel bloated."

"So do I," Misaki agreed.

"Guys, we need to go! Now!"

'_Wow, someone's in a hurry today,_' I thought.

"Shintani, aren't you coming?" I frowned, turning back to face him.

"I'll catch up with you later," He said with his mouth full. "I'm so hungry right now."

I chuckled. "Okay, just don't eat too much!"

We left Shintani behind and settled on a rollercoaster as our first ride.

"Guys, are you sure this is safe?" Misaki backed away from the rollercoaster.

"Yes – I've been on it billions of times!" Sakura said, her face glowing with excitement.

Just as we were about to board it, Shintani came running. "Guys, wait for me!"

He paid for the ride quickly and strapped himself in on the seat next to me. The rollercoaster supervisor came to make sure we were all strapped in properly before starting the ride.

"Sakura… if I die here, I'm going to kill you," I joked.

"This is going to be so fun!" She beamed. "Get ready!"

The rollercoaster whirred to life. Misaki seemed to be clutching the handles really hard. Her knuckles were white.

"Calm down, Ayuzawa," I heard Usui say.

'_Yeah… calm down, Rin,_' I coaxed myself. Then I screamed.

-10 minutes later-

"I don't think I can endure another ride," I panted, although I didn't feel tired.

"We have to pick the next ride," Sakura said, still looking excited.

"Shintani, why don't you pick?" I said with a smile.

"Me?" Shintani asked, pointing at himself. I nodded. "Okay… well, let's go to the Eating Competition!"

I rolled my eyes. '_Okay, maybe not such a good idea to ask him._'

"Nobody can beat you at eating," I chuckled, slapping him playfully on the back.

"Yes, nobody can." He had a fierce look in his eye.

"Um… yeah…" I muttered. "Let's go!"

The challenge was simple, but difficult. All you had to do was eat whatever they served up – and some of the dishes weren't exactly… delicious.

I was doing pretty well until they brought out liquorices which looked like flies. I absolutely refused to eat them for these two reasons: 1) I hated flies. I could imagine what one tasted like, and although this was fake, I still didn't want to try. 2) I hated liquorices.

So I pushed the plate away, forfeiting.

"There are only two contestants left! Who will win?" The commentator said in a loud, booming voice.

Usui and Shintani were sitting next to me. Usui had a calm face on, eating everything at an even pace. Shintani, however, was just gulping everything down without pausing. I was actually feeling worried for him!

"Who do you think will win?" Sakura whispered to me.

"I'm not sure…" I whispered back.

"I'm in the middle," Sakura paused, watching the boys with interest. "Usui seems determined, yet Shintani is a human bin, devouring everything."

I agreed.

-MISAKI'S POV-

I checked the time – 3 pm.

"Guys, I might have to go soon," I said.

"Okay," Sakura said cheerfully. "But let's go on just one more ride!"

We stood in the middle of the fun fair grounds, unsure of which ride to go on. A girl came out of a tent.

"Shizuko!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms around her best friend before she could flee back into the tent.

"Hi," Shizuko said, leaning away.

"We were searching everywhere for you!" Sakura stretched the truth a little.

"I was just in the tent," Shizuko replied.

"Oh…" Sakura released Shizuko from her hug. "What was the tent about?"

"It's a fortune telling tent. It's very fun," Shizuko let a smile onto her lips.

"I want to have a go!" Sakura raised a hand enthusiastically. "Anyone else want to join me?"

"I'll go," Rin shrugged.

"I want to see if she says I'll get loads of food! So count me in!" Shintani stepped forward.

"I might as well," Usui joined the group.

They all turned their eyes onto me. "What about you, Misaki?"

"Um…" I didn't really want to. But since everyone else was going, and it was just for fun… "Sure."

"Who's going first?" Shizuko asked.

"Me!" Sakura volunteered.

"Okay. Go on, Sakura. I'm not allowed in, but Gone will tell you what to do." We all watched as Sakura walked into the tent nervously.

'_Who's gone?_' I thought to myself.

"I wonder what they're doing right now… I can't wait for my turn!" Rin grinned at me.

"Yeah…" I bit my lip.

"Done – next!" Sakura came out, looking happier than before.

"Misaki, Misaki! You should go!" Sakura beamed, pushing me towards the tent.

"Um, no, I-," I tried to protest. But Shizuko grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

The tent was filled with potion look-alikes, and there seemed to be mist everywhere. The tent was dimly lit. A woman was sitting behind a desk, a crystal ball in front of her.

"Welcome, Misaki," She said.

I jumped back. "How did you know my name?"

"I just heard your friends say it," The woman cocked her head to one side with a strange smile on her face. "I am psychic. My name is Gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" It seemed like a stupid question to ask, but I did not get it.

"No, I mean, my name is Gone." The woman said.

"Oh…" I nodded my head slowly. "I get it now."

'_Why did she name herself Gone?_' I wondered.

"Take a seat, Misaki. We're going to start your test in while," Gone gestured to a chair. I sat down cautiously. "You have to be quiet when the test is in process – only answer when I ask a question."

Gone made circling motions over the crystal ball. "I see…"

I couldn't help it – curiosity got the better of me. "What do you see?"

Gone rolled her eyes. "It happens every time, doesn't it? EVERY TIME! Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Yes, nobody ever listens to me, although I am psychic! One day, just you wait… one day, you'll regret the fact that you interrupted me!"

"Okay…" I stared at her with a weird look on my face.

"Anyway… I see…"

I bit my lip to stop myself from interrupting again.

Gone closed her eyes, concentrating. "You'll be lucky on the first day of the first month. Someone you lost will come back. Someone in your family will be fortunate. Solve your problems with the one who is causing you the most problems."

"What about my love life?" I blurted out.

'_Where did that come from?_' I blushed.

Gone opened one eye. "There will be one Prince Charming, and there will always be only one Prince Charming."

'_What is that meant to mean?_'

"Um… thanks…" I muttered, standing up to leave.

"Wait," Gone held up a hand. "Before you go – tell the girl called Rin to come in. We need to have a long chat."

* * *

Ooh. Please review! Will update ASAP :)


	33. Cinderella x Prince Charming

Hey everyone :) This is a Special Chapter, just like a Special Episode xD

I got the idea from someone. Thanks to that 'Someone' (You know who you are xD)

Cinderella: Misaki

Prince Charming: Usui (As mentioned)

Stepmother: Shizuko

Step sister #1: Sakura

Step sister #2: Rin

Mail man: Shintani

Fairy God Father: Yukimura

I hope you like it!

* * *

"Hurry up, Cinderella! I'm going to be late for school!" My step sister shouted.

"Cinderella, my shoes needed polishing! Why didn't you do it on the weekend?" My other step sister screamed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered under my breath.

"Hurry up, Cinderella. I suggest you tend to Sakura's needs first," My stepmother, Shizuko, said in a calm tone.

"But I'll be late for school too!" I couldn't help but whine. I regretted it the instant it leapt out of my mouth.

My stepmother's glare was terrifying. "I dare you to repeat that, Cinderella."

I gulped. "Nothing."

"Good. After you help Sakura, go help Rin," Shizuko walked away, head held high.

"It's always 'Cinderella', isn't it?" I grumbled to myself.

"Polish my shoes," Sakura demanded. I knelt down and whipped out the piece of cloth I always used to clean stuff.

"Not with that," Sakura said with a taunting smile. "With your dress."

"With my dress?" I stared at her, horrified. "I can't do that! It's the only clean thing I have!"

"Too bad, Cinderella. That piece of cloth is dirty – it would mess up my shoes_,_" Sakura said, looking down at me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the shoe polish, emptying the leftover contents onto my dress. There was only a bit left and I used it to wipe her shoes. Once I was done, I stood up.

"You left a bit," Sakura said, pointing to a tiny mark. "Get it off." So I knelt down again. I polished her shoes until it gleamed.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes. But don't talk to me like that, Cinderella." Sakura stomped away.

"CINDERELLA! HERE, NOW!" Rin yelled.

"I'm coming," I called back. I made my way over to Rin, who was standing in front of a mirror.

"Brush my hair for me," Rin said, thrusting her hair brush out. I took it and brushed her hair the way she liked it – 200 times for each side. It took forever.

"Done," I said.

"You missed my fringe," Rin said, turning to face me. I brushed her fringe 50 times before putting down the brush.

"What's this?" Rin pointed a shaking finger at her hair. "I believe this is a piece of hair out of place!"

"It isn't," I said immediately.

Rin's face turned purple with rage. "Don't talk back!" She snapped. "And brush my hair! Double time, since you think you're so smart!"

What was I meant to do? I took the hair brush and brushed her hair again, making sure no strands were out of place this time.

"Good," Rin said, then smiled evilly. "You're going to be late for school! M-um, I'm ready to go! Cinderella wants to skip school for her stupid job again!"

"Come on girls – she isn't worth it!" Shizuko shouted back. I heard them leaving the cold house, slamming the door behind them as they left.

I sprinted to my room and slumped onto my bed, crying.

My room was actually an old closet, filled with cobwebs and spiders. It wasn't that I hadn't bothered to clean it; it was just that I never had time to tend to my own needs. I was always helping my step sisters, and if I wasn't doing that, I was helping my stepmother.

I actually had a real, proper sister once. She was lucky, and she had been adopted into a more caring family right before she turned three.

My father ran away when I was young. I had told him that my step mother was evil and cruel, but he hadn't believed me. He found it out for himself when she had tried to take the majority of his money. She had failed of course. He ran away in the middle of a cold night, leaving me.

The house had once been a fun and lively place. We used to have loads of visitors – at least one per day. When we didn't want visitors, we had to put up a sign saying so.

That had been when my mother was still alive. She had died, but the doctors weren't sure why. They never found out the truth – they had assumed it was just from fright or something.

She had been sick a month before her death – she had been sick up until her death, actually. But when the Police asked my dad, he didn't say anything about it. I had wondered why, but eventually forgot it.

"Cinderella!" My stepmother's demanding tone snapped me out of my daydream.

"Coming," I dashed down the stairs and into the living room. "You called?"

"I heard the mail man when I came in – go get the mail, will you?" Shizuko studied her nails. "And after that, give me a manicure. I'm going out to visit some friends today."

"Okay," I muttered.

The truth is, I hated being so obedient. But apparently, I was owned by my stepmother until a relative came to get me. The other option was to be sold, but stepmother wouldn't let that happen unless the deal included a big amount of cash.

She needed a maid around the house to help her. And I had no living relatives as far as I knew, and I'm pretty sure even if I had any, they wouldn't want me. My sister was probably my only hope, but she didn't know where I lived. She had only been a baby when she left.

I grabbed the mail and saw the mail man. He saw me too, and waved enthusiastically.

"Hello there! I'm Shintani – who are you?" He grinned.

I had been forbidden to talk to anyone outside of the family except for work related issues, so I didn't speak.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" He turned his face to the sun, closing his eyes. "Are you going to go to the Ball?"

"What Ball?" I blurted out. Then I covered my mouth, wishing I could take the words back.

Shintani seemed pleased that I had talked. "The Prince Ball. It is a pretty stupid name, that's what I think. But everyone is invited – you should go!"

"Are you going?" I asked softly.

"Yes, of course! My cousin is actually very close to the Prince, so we have to go," Shintani sighed. "But I'm only going for the food."

"Cinderella! What's taking you so long?" Shizuko yelled.

"I'm coming," I said.

"Your name is Cinderella?" Shintani burst out laughing. "Nice name!"

I blushed. "You can't talk!" I slammed the door before he could say anything else.

"Cinderella! What was that big noise?"

"Nothing!" I replied.

Shintani was probably the first person I had talked to – outside my family, of course.

'_The Prince Ball... I wonder if I could go?_' I thought to myself. I handed the mail over to my stepmother.

"Junk, junk, junk..." She muttered as she threw the mail on the ground. "Junk, unimportant... ooh! What's this?"

I peered over her shoulder to see an invitation card.

"Come one, come all, to the Prince Ball! The Prince needs a new bride! Will you be the lucky princess? Everyone is invited!" It read.

"This sounds interesting... maybe I can marry off one of those brats," Shizuko turned the invitation card over, looking for more info. "At the Palace, eh? And it's tomorrow, too." Then she saw me, reading although I never had a lot of practice.

"What are you doing here, reading my mail? Off you go! Shoo! Go to work and do something useful for once," She went back to reading.

So I changed into my best clothes and went to work.

I was the only one working in the family. I had to pay off the debt my father had left, and Shizuko refused to help. My step sisters didn't have jobs either – that could've had something to do with the fact that their faces weren't friendly, and they treated everyone as if they were above them.

"Hello Misaki!" My boss, Satsuki, greeted me with a charming smile.

"Hey," I said.

"You need to get changed – when was the last time you had a shower?" Satsuki held her nose and leaned away from me. "No offence or anything."

"It's fine. I know I smell," I sighed. "Shizuko wouldn't let me have a shower. I reek of dirt and grime, right?"

"Well... sort of... here, use the cafe's shower. Nobody will mind," Satsuki gave me a towel and some soap. "After that, get to work."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, boss. Your hospitality is much appreciated."

After my shift was over, I returned home.

"Cinderella! Where were you?" Shizuko was pacing around the room. "I said I needed a manicure! My friends thought I looked ridiculous, thanks to you."

'_Maybe that's because you do look ridiculous, manicure or not._' I thought with a hint of a smile. I wanted to say it, but I bit down on my tongue.

"Sorry," I said.

"You had better be. Go help your sisters prepare for the Ball tomorrow," Shizuko went back to the couch.

"Shizuko..." I started.

"It's _mother _to you," She smirked.

I counted to ten, then started again. "Stepmother, can I go to the Ball tomorrow?"

It just so happens that Sakura and Rin had entered the room without me knowing. They burst out laughing.

"Cinderella, to the Ball?!" They rolled around on the ground, clutching their sides. Even Shizuko looked amused, which is what I hated most.

They never considered me.

Finally, Shizuko held up a hand and the sisters stop laughing immediately.

"Hm... you might be able to," She said with a thoughtful look on her face. My heart skipped a beat. "But only if you clean the house and get your sisters and me ready before you do tomorrow."

"Really?" I crossed my fingers.

"Yes, really," Shizuko said. Sakura and Rin did not look happy.

"But mum, she's so ugly! The Prince will never love her!" Sakura whined.

"Don't let her go!" Rin agreed. I felt tears spring to my eyes – I was human too!

"Go to bed, all of you. You're causing too much noise," Shizuko dismissed us with a wave of her hand. As Sakura and Rin trudged up to their rooms, I pranced up to mine.

'_Oh my God, I'm going to the Ball tomorrow! But what am I supposed to wear?_' I glanced around the closet worriedly, but there was actually nothing to wear. '_Maybe I could ask Satsuki for a raise? Then I could go rent a dress._'

I fell asleep worrying about the dress.

I woke up to the screaming of my sisters.

"CINDERELLA! I NEED MY DRESS!" I recognised Rin's voice.

"CINDERELLA, DO MY HAIR!" That was Sakura. I leapt out of bed, excited. I had been given a chance to go to the Ball!

I went to Rin first. She was trying to decide between a purple dress and a pink dress.

"Which one should I wear?" She asked, holding both of them up to herself.

"The purple one, definitely," I said with a nod of my head. "The pink one isn't you."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Then I'll go with the pink one, since you said to go with the purple one." She threw the purple one aside.

I shrugged. "Whatever." And sprinted away to tend to Sakura.

"Come back here, Cinderella!" She screeched. I just ignored her.

"Should I have my hair out, or in a bun?" Sakura asked.

"I think you should have your hair curled and out," I said, but I knew what she was going to do.

"Fine, I'll have my hair straightened and in a bun. Do it for me!" She ordered.

I picked up the hair straightener (although it was really pointless) and put her hair in a bun.

"Beautiful. I'm absolutely gorgeous," She praised herself, applying some lip gloss to her lips.

I went straight to Shizuko.

"Shizuko-," I started.

"It's _mother_," She sighed, exasperated.

"Stepmother," I said, refusing to call her mother. "Can I prepare for the Ball now?"

"Sure," She said easily. "After you clean the chimneys and make sure your sisters are prepared first."

"Okay!" I nodded enthusiastically and went to help Sakura. Once she was done, I helped Rin.

"Shizuko, I'm done!" I could barely contain my excitement.

"Have you cleaned the chimneys?" She shouted back. I sighed and went to clean the dusty chimneys. When I was done, I returned to Shizuko.

Or so I thought. I couldn't find them anywhere in the house.

They had left without me.

I dashed to my room, letting all the tears flow freely.

'_I have the worst life ever! I can't even go to a stupid party, let alone meet people!_' I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down. '_I... I wish I could go!_'

Suddenly, a person appeared in front of me.

"Hello, I'm your Fairy God Mother," She said. She was the spitting image of my mother. "I'm here to grant your wish."

"What wish?" I frowned, puzzled.

"The wish you just made. You wanted to go to the Ball, right?" The Fairy God Mother said.

"I wished that in my mind," I said, tapping my head.

"I know. But you still wished it," The Fairy God Mother smiled triumphantly. "Anyway, I have to grant your wish to pass my exams."

"What exams?" I was getting more confused by the minute. "And you don't look like a Fairy God Mother."

"That might have something to do with the fact that they mistook me for a Mother. I'm actually a Fairy God Father. I told them to change the outfit, but they wouldn't!" The Fiary God _Father _rolled his eyes. "My real name is Yukimura. Keep it a secret. Now… what? Oh, yes. Never mind about that. I'll change you into a stunning young woman and you can go impress all the guys you like. But don't forget, return by 3 o'clock, or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else... just or else!" The Fairy God Father waved his wand and chanted a spell. "With this spell the chain will break, then you will be left to take! When the big clock chimes, your time will be up!

"That doesn't even rhyme," I said.

"Oh, who cares? You get the spell, you get to go the Ball, we're all happy, right?"

I changed. My ragged and ripped old dress turned into a beautiful baby-blue dress. My hair got tied loosely to the side, and perfume was squirted onto me so I smelled like strawberry.

"Awesome," I breathed.

"Don't forget the shoes!" The Fairy God Father waved her wand again and glass slippers appeared on my feet.

"How am I meant to get there?" I asked innocently.

"You'll get your own carriage! With white horses and a handsome young carriage rider..." The Fairy God Father sighed.

"Really?"

"No," He laughed. "What do you think, that I'm some sort of fairy? Okay, maybe it is in my name, but it still doesn't mean that I am a fairy! And anyway, I'm a Fairy God Father in Training."

"How do I get there, then?"

"You walk. Come on, it's just down the road and across a bridge. Not too far," The Fairy God Father waved. "Bye! Don't forget – come back by 3 pm!" And with that, he disappeared.

With a smile on my face, I walked out the door... and tripped.

"Stupid high heels," I muttered. "Too high for my liking."

And so, I continued on my journey, stumbling like a fool as I went along.

"Yes, yes, we do have a maid," Shizuko confirmed. "But she loves the life. In fact, I adopted her personally when I was young – poor thing got abandoned. She's determined to make my life happy now, though I can't see why."

"I see... you are such a generous person, Miss...?" The man paused.

"Shizuko. Just call me Shizuko," She beamed. Suddenly, the doors flew opened and a stunning young girl walked onto the floor.

"Please, continue dancing!" I announced. Slowly but surely, the couples stopped staring and went back to their dancing.

"Hey," A guy approached me. He had straight, blond hair and mesmerising emerald green eyes.

"Um..." I struggled to think of a name to say, then caught a word on his pocket watch. "Tabitha."

"I'm Usui," The blond head said. "Tabitha is the name of my cat."

I nodded slowly. "Ah, interesting..."

"Would you like to dance?" Usui offered his hand.

'_What am I meant to do? I have never danced before! But it seems rude to refuse…_' So I accepted the challenge.

We whirled onto the dance floor, totally out of pattern. While the other couples danced in time to the music, we danced to our own tune.

"You are quite a dancer," Usui chuckled.

I wasn't sure if that had been a joke. "Um... thanks."

"No problem," He said.

"I... need to have a drink. Be right back," I bowed quickly and dashed away. I went to the food table and selected a profiterole to eat. The cream inside made me sigh, satisfied.

"Do you like it? I made it myself," Usui whispered in my ear. I jumped.

"Usui!" Crumbs flew everywhere. "You idiot, don't surprise me like that!"

The ballroom suddenly grew quiet. I was aware that my voice had been surprisingly loud.

'_Oops... did I say something bad?_'

Usui glanced around the room, then laughed loudly. "You are quite the joker, Elizabeth," He slapped me playfully on the back. I tried not to flinch. "Don't let her jokes get in the way, please! Continue dancing!" With a gracious wave of his hand, the music resumed once more, and so did the dancing.

"What did you do that for?" I hissed. Usui made sure no one was watching before pulling me into a deserted corridor. He backed me up against the wall.

"Don't do that ever again," He whispered, his breath tingling my neck.

"Why not?" I dared to say.

"Because I said so. And also because Father would get extremely mad if he found out," Usui said, staring into my eyes.

I found it nearly impossible to look away. "Who is your Father, and why does he sound so important?"

"He is," Usui replied. "He's the King."

I paused, studying his serious face. Then I burst out laughing. "No way!"

"I'm the Prince. I was looking for a bride," Usui said, his face still blank but serious.

I stopped laughing. "Wait, you're seriously serious?"

"I never joke," Usui said. I actually believed him.

"So... when I called you an idiot...I called the Prince an idiot? Could I be jailed for that?" I bit my lip.

'_Actually, jail doesn't sound so bad, compared to my home._'

"Probably. But don't worry – I won't let Father touch you." Usui traced a finger to my lips.

I gulped. "Um..."

I tried to think of something to say.

_DONG! DONG! DONG!_ The clock chimed 3 pm.

"I have to go," I said, inching away.

"Why?" Usui asked. "Surely you can stay just a little longer? More refreshments will come, and you haven't even seen the best part yet!"

I knew Usui wasn't going to give up without a tough argument, so I just sprinted away from him. Lucky for me, one of my shoes fell off and got lost in the crowd.

'_Dammit, it's going to be so much harder to run without that shoe!_' Once I was outside, I took off the other shoe and smashed it on the staircase, leaving glass everywhere. But it was so much easier to run now.

Halfway back home, I changed back to old Cinderella. My beautiful dress was replaced with my old, torn dress once more. When I got home, I went to my room immediately to prevent suspicions.

"Who was that mystery girl, stealing the spotlight away from me like that?" Sakura seemed to be in a tantrum when she got home.

"I don't know..." Rin mumbled, taking off her shoes and throwing it across the room. "That bride ought to be me."

"She's just a stranger – I can't believe the Prince would vow to marry her just like that," Shizuko snapped her fingers. "Cinderella!"

"I'm coming," I shouted delightfully. Then I remembered to keep my face sad and solemn. "What would you like?"

"How was your time at home?" Sakura smirked.

"Yes, playing with the mice. We had a ball... at the Ball," Rin teased.

"Now now, don't be mean," Shizuko said. But I could see she was merely pretending to show concern. "Anyway, put those girls to bed, then give me a pedicure before putting me to bed as well."

"Yes," I bowed and followed the girls to their bedroom.  
"I bet you had a great time at home," Sakura said in a high-pitched voice. "With all the spiders and creepy-crawlies."

"Yeah," Rin said.

'_If only they knew what I had been really up to..._'

There was a loud knock on the door. "I'm coming." I mumbled, sliding out of bed.

"Cinderella! Hurry up and see who it is!" Shizuko shouted. I sprinted to the door and opened it.

Standing right there was Usui, and he was staring straight at me, as if looking into my heart and soul.

I looked away. "Welcome in." I stepped aside.

"Who is it, Cinderella..." Shizuko drifted off when she saw Usui. "Oh, welcome in, Prince!"

"Oh my God, it's the Prince!" I heard Rin screech.

"He's here for me!" Sakura protested. They both tumbled down the stairs and landed at the foot of Usui.

"Um... I've got this slipper from last night – we need to see who it fits," Usui held up the glass slipper I had lost in the crowd. My heart skipped a beat.

"Try me, try me!" Sakura said, pushing Rin out of the way.

Shizuko led Sakura to a chair, where Usui tried to put the slipper on her foot.

It didn't fit.

'_Thank goodness._'

Rin was next. The glass slipper did not fit her foot either, for it was too small.

"There's no one else," Sakura scanned the area. Her eyes stopped on me momentarily.

"Ahem, what about me?" Shizuko stepped forward.

Usui cringed. "Yes, I had forgotten..."

However, the glass slipper was simply too small for it. Shizuko tried to force her foot in, but it did not work.

"Is there anyone else?" Usui asked.

'_Hello, are you blind? I'm right here!_'

The familiar tinkle of the mail man's bike alerted Shizuko. "Cinderella, go get the mail!" She said automatically. Then she covered her mouth.

Usui looked around the room and his eyes landed on me. "Are you Cinderella?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Come, try this slipper," He said, reaching a hand out. I took it and sat on the couch.

"She's a mere maid – she couldn't have been there," Rin snorted. But when Usui tried the slipper on me...

It fitted perfectly.

"Messenger, ring the bell! I have my bride!" Usui yelled. A big _Dong!_ Sound filled the room.

And we lived happily ever after. Sort of. But that's for another time…

* * *

:) I'm sorry if certain people are in positions you don't particularly like, this chapter was merely for fun. I liked the idea :)

This was probably a very OOC chapter.


	34. The Unknown Truth

Hello everyone,

I present a problem. People are telling me it should be Misaki x Usui, and others are telling me Misaki x Usui. What should I do?

But thanks for continuing to support and read this fan fic :) Please enjoy!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

I pointed a finger at myself. "Are you sure she called for me?"

"Yes," Misaki nodded firmly. "Don't keep her waiting."

"I'm scared," I whispered to Sakura, hoping for some words of sympathy or assurance.

"She won't do anything to harm you," Was all Sakura said. I gulped and stepped into the tent.

"Welcome, Rin," A mysterious woman said.

"H-hi," I stammered.

"I'm Gone," She said. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it. "I mean, Gone is my name and I'm not actually gone."

'_That's really confusing._' But I nodded anyway.

"Take a seat," She said, waving her arms at a chair. "And we shall begin." So I sat down cautiously, silently wishing my session was over.

"Which do you want to hear about first? Your luck, your star sign… or maybe your love life?" Gone raised an eyebrow.

"My star sign," I decided. "Please."

"Okay, if you wish," Gone made circling motions with her hands on top of her crystal ball. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't let others get in the way when you're trying to do something – they are merely trying to distract you. Being an intrusion is not always the best way to approach a situation, and may you learn to never cheat in a test."

"Woah," I breathed. "I hardly got any of that."

"Anything else you would want to know about?" Gone opened her eyes.

"Not particularly…" I avoided her eyes.

"Alright. You may go now," She dismissed me.

I stood up slowly and made my way to the door. Before I left, though, I heard her say one last thing: "Love is not always right in front of you."

"I'm done," I called out. "Next person can go in."

Usui and Shintani glanced at each other. "You go in first, Usui." Shintani said.

"No, you go, Mr Third Rate," Usui replied. I guess they both felt nervous.

"You go!" Shintani said, a little forcefully this time.

"Fine," Usui shrugged and stepped into the tent.

'_What's his fortune?_' I couldn't help but wonder.

"It's starting to get late – I'd better go," Misaki frowned. "Thanks for the fun day everyone."

"But what about Usui? He's still in there, and you have to say goodbye to him!" Sakura exclaimed. Shintani looked a bit cheesed off.

"I'll say goodbye to him tomorrow," Misaki said, looking surprised. "And anyway, I'll be really late if I stay any longer. Bye!" Misaki sprinted off.

Sakura looked like she was going to chase after her, but thought the better of it. "Oh well."

Usui came out looking grim, although it could've been just a mask. "Your turn, Shintani."

Shintani looked focused and ready to go. "Okay! Wish me luck – I hope she says something about food!"

I chuckled. "He's always like that, isn't he? Always happy."

"That's not technically true," Shizuko said, pushing her glasses up. "He's not happy when he's hungry."

I laughed. "Yeah, you've got a good point."

"YES!" I heard Shintani shout from inside.

Usui looked a bit left out, standing to the side. So I decided to go talk to him. "Hey Usui!"

"Hey," He mumbled.

"What did Gone tell you? You look pretty devastated," I joked, slapping him on the back gently.

"I could tell you… but then I'd have to kill you," He said seriously.

"Look, whatever she said… it was probably just a joke. She's not actually a fortune teller," I tried.

"I heard that!" Gone shouted from inside.

I cringed. "Anyway, yes. Don't sweat it… man." I punched his arm gently.

But Usui just stared at the opening of the tent silently.

'_Whatever she said, it must've been harsh… he never gets in this mood._'

"Well, just don't think-," I started.

"Ahh! I love that lady – apparently I'm going to get loads of food!" Shintani stretched his arm behind his back with a wide smile on his face.

"So, what's next?" I asked Sakura.

"Well… we could try a couple of the mini games…" Sakura said.

-USUI'S POV-

Gone's words kept echoing in my mind.

"_The person you love… does not love you back,_" She had said with a slight hesitation.

'_I love Misaki… but does that mean she does not love me back?' _Those words kept repeating in my mind and I tried to find a loophole, somewhere in Gone's sentence. But there was none – it was just a plain fact.

Misaki did not love me.

And although Rin kept telling me to forget it, I could not. The rest of my day was pretty much spoilt, and knew I wouldn't get over it until Misaki told me she loved me.

We played a few pointless games – we never won and we only spent our money.

I excused myself a little early to catch up with Misaki. Or, to go talk to her. I texted her.

'Can you wait for me? I will catch up with you, wherever you are. –Usui.'

And I started running. I caught little snippets of conversations as I ran.

"Wow, he's so cute and fast!"

"Where's he going?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

'_Yeah, just the usual stuff._' I had never felt so desperate in my life.

"Usui, I got the text message…" Misaki drifted off as I zoomed past her. I braked to a stop and turned around, panting slightly.

"Why were you running so fast?" Misaki asked.

'_How should I approach this situation?_' I thought to myself.

"Misaki, do you love me?" I blurted out.

Misaki just stared at me in silence. Then she flushed deep red. "What are you talking about, y-you idiot?"

"Do you love me?" I repeated, making sure my face was blank.

"W-what sort of a question is that?!" I noticed her eyes were cast down.

"It's a simple question," I answered.

"W-well, don't ask me!" Misaki stormed off. I followed her.

"Please, just answer," I insisted.

"I'm not answering a question like that!" Misaki exclaimed, pushing open the door of her gate. "And don't let me see you stepping into my yard!"

I waited until Misaki turned her back on me before slipping into her yard.

"I told you not to come in!" She snapped, turning on her heels.

"No, you told me not to let you see me stepping into your yard. You didn't actually see me, did you?" I smiled winningly at her. "Now, answer my question."

"No!" Misaki gritted her teeth. "I'm not answering that stupid question."

"Ayuzawa, I need you to answer that question," I said, making my voice low. "Please."

Misaki looked at me, questions in her eyes. "N-no, y-you Perverted Alien!" Then she slammed the door in my face.

I leaned against the door, satisfied. '_I guess Gone was wrong._'

* * *

I shall be posting more ASAP :) Please review!


	35. Ice cream

Hello Everybody :)

I want to thank everybody for their reviews, it's been amazing and really helped my throughout my story! here's the next chapter! :)

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"I wish the weekend would come again," I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"I know. But we've got 5 more days of school before it does come again," Sakura sighed.

"We should make the most of our school life, you know," I said.

"At least it's lunch soon. We can go visit Misaki," Sakura clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Girls, keep it down!" The teacher turned to us sternly. I nodded quickly.

Once she turned her back on us again, I giggled. "Sakura, did you hear that? Keep the noise down!"

"Me?" Sakura stared at me incredulously. "You were the one making all the noise!"

"Don't lie, Sakura," I said, shaking my head with a grin on my face.

"I'm not!" She protested.

The teacher turned around again. "Girls, separate!"

I rolled my eyes. "See you after class."

-After school-

"Let's go visit Misaki," I suggested.

"I don't know if she's busy right now…" Sakura glanced at me uncertainly. "She hasn't been getting a lot of things done lately."

"Really? What has been stopping her?" I asked, although I knew what had been the problem.

"She's been going on too many vacations over the weekends. It's not like anyone doesn't want her to – we all agree that she needs a break. But she's just been really behind in her work recently," Sakura looked worried.

"You're such a worry-wart!" I laughed. "She'll be fine. Let's go help her." We walked up to the Student Council room and knocked on the door twice.

"You stupid alien pervert! Get out of here if you're not going to help!" I heard Misaki shout.

"I am helping," There was a shuffling noise, then the door slid open. "See, I helped open the door."

"But that didn't really help!" Misaki banged a fist on the desk.

"If I did not do that, Rin-chan and Sakura would've been stuck out there for ages," Usui said calmly.

Sakura nudged me. "He calls you Rin-chan?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"They would not! They could've just opened the door!" Misaki looked like she was about to burst.

"President, why don't you-," Yukimura tried to say, but one look from Misaki shut him up.

"Usui, you're not helping," Misaki sighed.

"Here, move over," Usui nudged Misaki aside and took one look at the sheet of paper she had been holding earlier. "If the Music Class needs a xylophone, all you need to do is have a look at their budget."

"Y-yes, but the music class hasn't bought anything this year…" Misaki drifted off.

"Exactly. So their budget should be full," Usui tilted his head to look at Misaki. "It's that easy."

"Yes, but what do I do for the boxing club…?" Misaki stared at the request form in her hand. "They have requested for new stuff pretty much every week."

"Let me go talk to them," Usui said with an evil grin, walking out of the room.

"I don't like the sound of this…" I murmured. "I'll follow him, just in case he does something… extreme." I exited the room too.

I followed Usui through the corridors and arrived at the Boxing Club. I watched silently as he entered the club.

"Usui! Have you come to join us?" A boxer yelled.

"No," He replied calmly.

"Do you want to see my skills?" Another guy shouted out.

"Nope," Usui walked slowly and menacingly to the first guy to yelled out. "Let's have a little… chat, shall we?"

"U-uh…" The poor guy looked terrified!

'_Usui must be some sort of model here,_' I thought.

"W-what about?" A guy stepped up bravely.

"About the requests you've been making," Usui turned his head to study the new guy.

"Y-yes, about those…" The guy avoided Usui's gaze as he continued. "We needed more equipment, so…"

"So you decided to take it out of the Student Council's budget," Usui said coldly.

"No, it's not like that!" The guy protested. "All our… equipment just got ruined…"

"Yes, well, that's not for the Student Council to handle," Usui shot back. "Next time, go buy your own equipment. Or learn to stop ruining your privileges."

And with that, Usui walked away, hands in his pockets. The Boxing Club just stared after him, shocked.

I jogged to keep up with Usui. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just right after they stop bothering the Prez," His face darkened slightly.

"I could see you really have an impact on those guys," I tried. "I'm pretty sure they've learnt their lesson now."

But Usui still seemed moody.

'_What's wrong with him?_'

-MISAKI'S POV-

As Usui stormed into the room, everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"Don't be so loud!" I said in an irritated tone.

"I talked to them about it," Usui said shortly.

"Did they agree?" I asked.

"You could say they did…" Usui smiled. I saw Rin shudder.

"Anyway, I have to go today. Bye," I waved to Yukimura, who waved back. "Keep it up guys!"

"Misaki, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Um…" I glanced at Rin for an excuse. "Home?"

"Great, let me come!" She exclaimed. "I'm so bored today. Shizuko has disappeared yet again."

"Uh…"

'_I can't let her see me at Maid Latte! What do I do…_'

"Sakura, can you stay to help out for a bit?" Yukimura, seeing that I was a bit uncomfortable, piped up. "We have heaps to do."

"Yes, yes! That's a great idea!" I leapt at the opportunity presented.

"The Prez is smiling… that's kind of unnatural…" I heard a guy say.

I turned my smile into a frown immediately. "Shut up and get back to work!"

"That's more like it…"

-20 minutes later-

I pulled on my boots and stood up, dusting myself off. '_All done. Sometimes it amazes me how fast I can change now._'

"Ayuzawa, Mr Third Rate is here, looking for you," Usui voice called out.

I rolled my eyes. The very thought of Usui made me cringe. But… without him, I wouldn't be here.

I shook my head firmly. '_I'm not going to be like one of those teenage girls. No way._'

I marched out to tend to Shintani. I heard him before I could see him.

"But I want Misa-chan!" He was complaining.

"I'm sorry; she's not quite ready yet…" The maid was trying to explain.

"I can wait," Shintani said defiantly.

I walked over to the maid and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Erika. I'll handle it from now."

Erika nodded, relieved. "Thanks, Misa-chan." She hurried away.

The whole café seemed to be staring at Shintani. I waited until they went back to eating their meals before confronting Shintani.

"Don't shout like that in a café!" I scolded. "You'll only draw attention to yourself!"

Shintani winced. "Sorry – I just really wanted to see you!"

What could I say to that?

I sighed and took my pad and pencil out. "What would you like to order today?"

"Um…" Shintani tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Dessert?"

"More specific?"

"Ice cream!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, I will update ASAP. See you next time!


	36. Rin's Past

Hey everyone :) I got the idea for this chapter from a PM - the person wanted to know about Rin a little more, since she was my character.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

I lay there, sprawled on the grass, breathing in fresh air. '_Being carefree… it isn't so bad…_' Images flashed into mind before I could stop them. A tear slid down my cheek before I could wipe it away.

So many images…

-Flashback-

"Rin, come on! It won't hurt, I promise!" The familiar figure of Kayne stood at the tree.

I stared at him uncertainly, but curiosity overtook me. "FINE, I'M COMING!" I yelled.

"That's it! I will catch you when you fall," He winked.

"_If _I fall," I corrected, climbing onto the branch.

"_When _you fall. Face it – you won't even last up to the top branch!" Kayne teased, knowing what was coming next.

I fell into his trap. "I challenge you – first one to the top!"

"Deal! But I won't be here to catch you when you fall!" Kayne accepted readily.

"_If _I fall."

"_When _you fall."

Off we went, climbing up the tree like monkeys. Once I got to the top, I sat down on the branch and gripped it tightly.

"Kayne, I got here first!" I called out. There was no reply. Suddenly, the world felt a whole lot scarier. "Kayne?"

"Boo!" Kayne shouted in my ear, causing me to release my grip. I fell, screaming all the way.

I was still screaming when Kayne grabbed my wrist.

"You're safe now," He said in his reassuring tone. I stopped screaming and looked up.

I burst out crying. "You scared me!"

Kayne pulled me up beside him. "Geez, you're such a cry baby. Come on."

"I'm not a cry baby!" I pouted.

Before I could react, he pulled me into a short kiss. My face reddened. It was still red when we separated.

There was a moment's silence before anyone said anything. We sort of just sat on the tree, staring into the distance.

"The city is beautiful," I breathed.

"It's even prettier at night," Kayne smiled, looking at me.

"Honey, where are you?" My mum's voice shouted from below.

"We can't let her see us… she goes mad when she knows I'm with a guy," I whispered to Kayne.

"But she already knows I'm your boyfriend, right?" Kayne frowned.

"Yes. She doesn't like it when I hang out with guys," I bit my lip and shuffled closer to Kayne.

He put an arm around me. "Don't worry – I'm sure she'll get used to me eventually."

I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Two hours later, I woke up in my bed. I heard raised voices in the kitchen.

'_Kayne!_' I scanned the area frantically, but I couldn't see him. My ears perked up as I caught my name. I crept closer to the door.

"It's inappropriate, how she hangs around boys! She's too young," I heard my mother say.

"Maybe they're just her friends – she's 14. She can handle guys," My dad argued.

"Yes, but she doesn't even hang out with girls anymore! It's all about boys!" My mother protested. "It's improper for a young lady!"

"She's going to meet a whole lot other guys. This might prepare her, darling. You have to understand."

'_What are they talking about? Well, it sounds like it's about me… but…_'

Riku started crying. He was in the room next door. "I'll go get that." I heard both chairs scraping against the floor and I jumped back into bed.

As I thought, mum went to tend to Riku and dad came into the room. He shook me gently, and I pretended to wake up, stretching my hands.

I yawned. "What's up, dad?"

"Nothing much," He grinned for a moment, then his face grew serious. "A boy called Kayne carried you down from the big tree."

I feigned innocence. "Who's that?"

"You know who he is. Mum knows who he is. Why didn't you tell me?" Dad looked at me sadly.

"Well…" I squirmed uncomfortably on the bed. "Because… all of my friends at school say that dads aren't really good with boyfriends."

But I knew how wrong they were now – my dad had been on my side in the argument.

He patted my leg. "It's okay. Tomorrow, you go up to them and tell them how wrong they were." He chuckled before leaving my room.

I pulled the blankets over me, lying back down on the bed. I had a lot to think about – especially Kayne…

-2 years later-

I was talking to my friends when someone crept up behind me. They picked me up and I screamed, getting a good look at the attacker.

"Kayne!" I exclaimed, hugging him after he put me down. Happiness was mixed with awareness, as all the girls' eyes were on me.

"What's up, Rin?" He pinched my cheeks playfully.

"Nothing much," I replied, with a huge grin on my face. The girls were now fully jealous – you could see it on their faces.

Kayne was the most popular guy in the school. Therefore, most of the girls had fallen for him. But he had made it clear on the first day of school that I was his girlfriend.

"Hey, what class do you have after the lunch break?" I walked away with Kayne casually, leaving the girls behind. I swear I felt their glares everywhere I went.

After lunch, I went to Maths class with Kayne. We sat near the back, furthest away from the teacher's sight. Then we talked.

That was what I liked about Kayne – we always took turns to talk, and he was an amazing listener. As well as my boyfriend, he was also my best friend. I was enjoying our chat… until the teacher interrupted.

"Rin, Kayne, separate!" The teacher ordered, before turning back to face the front.

I looked at Kayne, shrugged, and shuffled over to the next seat. He shot me a grin before pasting an innocent look on his face.

The teacher stared at us suspiciously before moving onto the next sum.

-6 months later-

The news was sudden – there was no warning. "We're moving."

She had said it to me with her eyes red and swollen, so I knew there was no way she could've been lying.

There actually had been a couple of warnings here and there – they fought a lot, and they were awkward around each other. But they always seemed to recover from those fights, so I never thought anything about them.

"When?" I asked, my mouth dry.

"In a week or so," Mum answered.

"But… I won't have time to say good bye to my friends!" I protested weakly.

"You have a week. Good luck," Mum sniffed and walked out of my room.

'_A week to say good bye to all my friends?!_' I had thought.

I had laughed, but mostly I had cried. As the week went on, I spent more and more time with Kayne – mostly up in the trees. He was a real comfort to me – promising that he would keep in touch.

But of course, we separated without ever giving each other our email addresses. It seemed ridiculous, but it was true.

I had always hoped that he would come looking for me, but I guess it isn't going to happen…

-Present Time-

I hugged myself, wishing Kayne could see me now.

'_He would be so surprised…_'

"Rin!" Sakura shouted. I jumped up immediately.

"Coming!" I rushed to my new friends. Kayne was in the past now.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review! Will update ASAP with the main story :)


	37. Sleeping

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to update! :( I have been on a little holiday trip.

Anyway, will update asap, hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please review.

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"Do you think we'll make it?" Sakura asked as we flew down the street.

"Why not? It isn't that late – we've got at least five more minutes to go," I glanced at my watch and smiled confidently – more confidently than I felt.

"Rin, we're more than three streets away!" Sakura exclaimed.

"The distance doesn't matter – we just need to run faster," I increased my pace, eventually leaving Sakura behind.

I was panting heavily when I reached school. I stuffed my bag into my locker. Strangely, there weren't a lot of people as I rushed down the corridor and into my class – English. I sat down, pasting an innocent look on my face.

"Rin!" The teacher said, astonished. The only two people in the class turned their heads to look at me. "What are you hurrying for?"

"I'm… late…" I drifted off.

The teacher had an amused look on her face. "Really? It's only 8 am – you have half an hour more to go until class starts for real…"

I looked at the clock, then at my watch. "What?" The times where totally different. My clock said that it was 8:40 – the class clock said it was 8:05.

The teacher burst out laughing. "These people are only here to study." She gestured to the students in the class.

"Rin-chan, we're really early for school!" Sakura popped her head around the corner of the door.

"Yes, I know," I said, a teensy bit annoyed.

Sakura shrugged. "Let's go study at the Library!"

"Why?" I said immediately.

"Because… because we have a test today? You know… the… English one…"

That did the trick. I was out of my seat before you could say my name.

"Are you sure we have a test?" I tried not to panic.

"Wait, Rin, we don't-," The teacher started, but I was out of the room before she could finish.

I dashed to the library and pulled out every book I could see about English – even the stupidest titles, like 'English for Idiots'.

"Um, Rin, I'm sure you'd pass…" Sakura started.

"I need to study, even if I would pass for sure!" I exclaimed. My brow furrowed in concentration as I scanned through the pages of the book.

I don't know how much time passed – I kept reading. Students came in and out, but I kept studying.

"Um, Rin… we should really go now," Sakura butted in. I held up a finger, absorbing the information on the page.

She waited a further 20 minutes before grabbing the book. "No more reading!"

"Wait! I need more information…" I trailed off when I saw the look Sakura was giving me.

"No more reading," She repeated.

"Fine!" I stared at the book longingly, then tried to remember all the information I had read, when Misaki stormed into the Library.

"As I said, no, you can't have these magazines!" She nearly screamed. The Librarian just ignored her – Misaki seemed to be her favourite student.

"But why? They don't have any… rude content in it," The poor boy tried.

Misaki flicked open the magazine and thrust it in the boy's face. "You don't think this is rude?"

It showed a half-naked teenage girl.

"U-um…"

"It's going in the bin," Misaki interrupted.

"What? No!" The boy reached desperately for the magazine.

"I dare you to repeat that," Misaki's look was so terrifying the boy retreated immediately. She dropped the magazine into a nearby bin with a satisfied look on her face.

"Ayuzawa, why are you in here?" Usui appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, Usui!" Misaki looked pleased, although she looked like she tried to cover it.

I smothered giggled behind my hand. "What's up, Misaki?"

She looked less pleased to see me. "Nothing much, I believe. I just had to confiscate that… magazine."

"Confiscate as in throw away?" I laughed. The Librarian shot me a dark look immediately. "Sorry…"

"Well, you know the guys. They just take it and then bring it the next day," Misaki sighed. "Typical boys."

"Sorted everything out at the Student Council?" Usui asked.

Misaki nodded. "Should be fine by now. I cleared everything up last night – I'm ready for new requests and more."

"Good job. But you look tired – are you okay?" Usui patted Misaki's head affectionately. I noticed that she didn't flinch – she merely looked up at him, annoyed.

"You should go get some rest," Usui grabbed Misaki's wrist. She tugged at it half-heartedly.

"Let me go."

"I'm bringing you to the Nurse – she'll let you rest," Usui dragged Misaki out of the Library.

Sakura, who had been quiet up until now, talked. "She does look tired."

"Really?" I smiled secretly.

"Yeah. But, we should go now. Class is about to start," Sakura put all the books back.

"I think I've got the information I need. I hope," I added uncertainly.

We walked back to English, avoiding the big crowds in the hallway. The class was now full with students. Noisy students.

I took a seat near the back, hoping the teacher wouldn't see me fail the test.

The teacher clapped her hands twice, impatiently. Everyone took a seat and silence fell.

-MISAKI'S POV-

The Nurse's room had a strange aroma. It was like lavender, except… mixed with orange. It didn't smell good.

The Nurse was a kind lady, however. She let me lie down on a bed. Usui stayed beside me the whole time.

I couldn't help but remember the last time I was in here – it had been really embarrassing.

One of the students had hypnotised me, and someone had brought me here. Usui had taken a video of me. A really embarrassing one – I had forced him to delete it later, but I'm not sure if he did.

'_Please, don't do anything stupid this time…_' I thought.

"You have a fever," The Nurse said firmly. "You have to stay put for at least a couple of hours – it's only a small one. For now."

"I can't stay here!" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

The Nurse eyed me. "Misaki, I know you're the Student Council President and you have a big job. But seriously, you need to rest."

"What she said," Usui added.

I shot him an evil look. "Shut up. I don't need your advice right now." I struggled to get up.

"Misaki, this is for your own good," Usui whispered, holding me down.

"I'll just go get a cup of tea…" The Nurse left the room, leaving Usui and me alone.

"I'm never going to sleep," I said defiantly.

"Well, I'll just have to make you… don't I?" He smirked as I flushed deep red. He started singing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly amused, yet intrigued. This was the first time I had ever heard him sing. His voice was soft, luring and… silky.

"Singing to you, of course. So you would fall asleep," He grinned.

"I won't fall asleep," I stuck my bottom lip out like a child. "I'm not going to."

But soon, with a lot of help from his soft singing voice, I fell asleep.


	38. Forever and Ever

Hello everyone,

I'm kind of struggling with the story at the moment - unsure of what to do. Please bear with me! I know I have many haters and many fans. Thanks :) Hope you enjoy, although this chapter does not have a 'central event'.

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

Misaki was in the Nurse's office, and she had not been let out. Well, if she did, I hadn't seen her. So I decided to walk to Maid Latte on my own.

I was walking through the park when Shintani appeared beside me.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," I replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence, when we both didn't know what to say. Finally, he spoke up. "Well… where are you going?"

"Maid Latte," I hated the fact that my replies were so short, but it didn't seem like there was anything else to say.

"Hey, I'm going there too!" Shintani sounded way too enthusiastic.

"Yeah, good for you," I muttered.

"What was that?" Shintani cupped a hand and held it to his ear. "Didn't quite hear ya."

"Nothing," I pasted a bright smile on my face. "I noticed you come to Maid Latte quite often."

"Yeah. Misaki doesn't talk to me too much at school, so…" Shintani drifted off, looking sad.

'_It must be because of Usui… they have some sort of… competition between them._' I thought. I felt a pang of sadness suddenly.

"Well, come on. You should get some new friends or someone new to love," I smiled. But I knew how hard that was – you couldn't just tear your eyes off the person you loved because you were forced to.

"I can't…" Shintani stopped. "Where are you going?"

I saw that he had tears in his eyes and immediately felt sorry for him. I dragged him into the alleyway leading to the side entrance of Maid Latte.

Taking his hand seemed a bit weird, so I kept my hands behind my back. "Look, one day you'll find someone different. Someone who loves you back."

"You really think so?" He looked up with hope on his face.

I bit my lip. Saying something like that could make or break him. Not really, but if he really believed it… there could be trouble.

"Yes. Of course I do," I grinned.

Besides, everyone had a 'Mr Perfect' or 'Mrs Perfect', right? We entered Maid Latte using the side entrance.

"Oh, Rin! You're early today!" Satsuki greeted me.

I nodded. "The last I saw, Misaki was in the Nurse's Office. Not sure when she will be back…" I went to get my Maid Outfit.

"It's alright. Business has been a bit slow today, but that's okay." Satsuki patted my back.

I quickly changed into my Maid Outfit in the change rooms. When I went out, Shintani was there, staring at me.

"What?" I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

He continued staring for a further minute, then shook his head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" I started feeling self-conscious…

"Yes. Totally. Um… I'm going to go take a seat now…" Shintani scampered away.

I dumped my clothes into my locker before entering the change rooms again. I looked at myself in the mirror – everything looked fine. But perhaps there was something I couldn't see?

A customer was waiting, so I hurried off to serve him.

"Welcome, Master. Please take a seat over here," It was like my second nature now – I've repeated that line countless of times. I pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit down.

"What would you like to order today?" I asked.

"Just the usual," He answered. I went to write that down, then stopped.

"The… usual? What do you order usually?"

'_Please don't be one of those difficult customers…_' I prayed.

"Rin, let me handle this," Erika whispered in my ear, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I normally serve him – he's a regular customer."

I nodded discreetly and moved off to serve Shintani, who was waving his hand in the air frantically.

"Hey Shintani," I grinned. He smothered down his hair and pulled at his shirt.

"Who's Shintani?" He said, making his voice go deep. He pulled a face.

I covered a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles I could feel building up inside me. "What would you like?"

"Dessert." He said plaintively.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, I wonder how many varieties of dessert we have… would you like them all?"

"Yes please!"

"I was being sarcastic." I replied.

"Oh…" Shintani's smile dropped off his face for a second.

"Sorry. Unless you want to pay for it all," I shrugged. "I can see no other way."

"Aww…" Shintani pouted. "Well, I'll have the best dessert you have. Something with ice-cream, maybe?"

"I'll see what I can get." I spun on my heels and walked into the staff area.

-MISAKI'S POV-

I woke up feeling slightly better. Usui wasn't in the room, nor was the Nurse. I glanced at the clock, then got out of the bed slowly, almost lazily.

Then I looked at it again.

'_5 pm?! I'm totally late for Maid Latte! Is anyone else in the school? Why didn't anyone wake me up?_'

I sprinted through the school and grabbed my bag. '_Being late is Rin's thing – not mine!_'

When I arrived at Maid Latte, Satsuki greeted me with a smile. "Misa-chan, are you-,"

I pushed past her and went into the change rooms to change. Then I stuffed my school uniform into my locker, smothered down my dress and went out to serve an awaiting customer.

"Hello Master, welcome to Maid Latte!" I tried to sound enthusiastic and bright. "Please take a seat! What would you like to order?"

"Do you have any coffee?" The man asked.

"Yes – would you like a latte?" I smiled at my own joke, but the man did not seem amused.

"Just a normal coffee, please," The man said icily.

"Um…" A bead of sweat slid down my cheek.

'_What am I supposed to do now? Normal coffee? I think we have that… but what does he mean by normal?_'

"Okay. Your coffee will be out in a minute… anything else?" I pretended to write it down on the pad in front of me.

"No thanks. And please make it fast – I have a night shift."

I nodded curtly and went to have a chat with Satsuki.

"Satsuki, a man wants 'normal coffee'. I don't know what that is… what should I do?" I sighed. I always seemed to have the difficult customers.

"Did you accept the order?" Satsuki asked.

"Of course I did! I didn't want him to wait!" I exclaimed.

Satsuki frowned. "Which customer was it? Maybe I'll go have a talk with him."

"Table 5," I said with a wave of my hand. "He's a hard one."

"Don't worry – the hardest customers always need some bribing…" Satsuki beamed.

"I'll be here whenever you need me." I said seriously, watching as Satsuki skipped out of the kitchen merrily.

"I heard what you said," Usui whispered in my ear. I jumped a metre high.

"Usui! Don't scare me like that, you idiot!" I playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I need to correct you," Usui coughed.

"On what?" I frowned.

"_I'll _be here whenever you need me. Forever and ever…" Usui tucked my hair behind my ear.

I flushed deep red. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that."

Usui was one mysterious guy.

* * *

Will update ASAP :) Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated :)


	39. Lonely Tree

Hello :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it might get a bit pointless and confusing BUT! Yeah.

Thanks for supporting me :) To all the supporters out there...

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"What, so you live on your own?" I frowned. "Where are your parents and all that?"

"Oh, um… they… live in the countryside. Yep, they live in the countryside," Shintani said as if he were trying to convince himself.

"Well, why don't you go live with them?" I took another scoop of ice cream.

"I came here to look for Misaki. I found her, and she was sort of the same… she still remembered me," Shintani sighed. "But I didn't know that she had hooked up with Usui."

"I don't think they are actually going out…" I drifted off. I savoured the taste of my ice cream.

"Well, they act like it," Shintani frowned.

"I'm not sure. Well, Usui does flirt with Misaki a lot… but I don't think Misaki likes it," I added the last bit after I saw Shintani's downcast face.

"Well… I'm going back for another cup of ice cream," Shintani waved his empty cup in the air.

I gasped. "How many cups do you need? You have already had eight!"

"I'm not full yet – I lost my lunch at school. I couldn't find it… I'll be right back!" I watched as he skipped away merrily.

'_I wonder how he really feels inside… it must be hard, loving someone who doesn't love you back. And he would've been best friends with Usui, too._' I thought. Surprisingly, tears sprang to my eyes.

I wiped them away furiously. '_What's wrong with me today?_'

"I couldn't decide on a flavour, so I just ordered yours – Cookies n Cream. Yum!" Shintani took a big scoop and dumped it in his mouth. "Delicious."

I giggled. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" I checked my watch.

"What time is it?" Shintani asked, seeing the movement.

"Eight," I whispered. "I'm going to be so dead."

Shintani frowned. "Why?"

"Mum doesn't like it when I'm late. Especially when she doesn't know where I have been," I replied. I turned on my heels and started to run.

"Wait!" Shintani shouted. I stopped.

"What?"

"I'll come with you," Shintani said. "I'll explain to your mother. I'm sure she won't take it out on you…"

I blushed. "I can't have that! She might get the wrong idea. She always does." I couldn't help but remember the first time Kayne had stepped into my house – we had only been friends back then.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it all to her. Come on!" Shintani grabbed my wrist. "Which way?"

"Um…" I couldn't think with Shintani holding my hand!

'_Geez, what am I supposed to do now?_'

"Uh… I'll show you…" I stormed followed the route that I always took to get home. I was vaguely aware that Shintani was still holding my wrist.

I knocked on the door of the flat, waiting for mum to answer. The door creaked open and I saw an eye. I jumped back, then laughed.

"Mum that is a really creepy way of greeting someone!" I saw that Riku was in Mum's arms, and she was rocking back and forth gently. "Oh… right…"

Mum looked down and raised an eyebrow, giving me a smirk. I flushed deep red and shrugged off Shintani's hand.

"Before you jump to conclusions… we're not like that," I raised both my hands defensively.

"Come in. It looks like it's about to start raining," Mum stepped aside, stopping the rocking motion momentarily. In that moment, Riku woke up. He just stared at us silently, as if measuring the possibilities.

I stepped into the flat (also my home) and beckoned for Shintani to follow. He glanced at his cup of ice cream and shrugged, following me. He slipped off his shoes.

"Our floor is really dirty," I said, before mum could stop me. "Don't bother."

Shintani glanced at me uncertainly, then at my mum. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to my room." I took one step towards my room and mum stopped me.

"We have a guest," She said, her voice low and slightly dangerous. "Don't ignore them."

"I'm not! He can come in if he wants…" I drifted off.

"Um… I had better go," Shintani shot me a look which practically said 'Well-this-is-awkward-don't-you-think?'

"Why?" I smiled, winking at him.

"Because… because mum is expecting me," Shintani blurted out.

"You said your mum lived in the countryside," I hoped he knew what I was doing.

"Well…" A drop of sweat slid down Shintani's face. "Well…"

I thought it was just about time to let him off the hook.

"Oh, right! I forgot! Your mum is staying over for the night to see how it is… I forgot," I slapped my forehead as if I was dumb. "Sorry!"

Shintani squinted at me, trying to figure it all out. "Um… that's okay…"

My mum looked at me, then him, confused. "What?"

"His mum is visiting, just for the night. He was telling me on the way home, and I forgot!" I covered my mouth as if I was shocked, but I was actually trying to contain my laughter.

"Well… I should be going now…" Shintani put his shoes and on and waved to me. "Bye Rin-chan, see you tomorrow!" And then he left.

Mum stayed at the door, waving to Shintani until he disappeared around the corner. Then she closed the door tightly.

"Rin-chan, eh? That's a cute nickname."

-MISAKI'S POV-

I couldn't find Usui anywhere. He had disappeared right after our embarrassing conversation. When I left Maid Latte as usual, he was not there.

So I walked home alone.

It was lonely… lonelier than I had thought. I occupied myself with thoughts about my childhood – how I had met Shintani, how he had fallen out of the tree. And then he had to move… I had been sad, but convinced that I would see him again. And I did!

Then my mind wandered over to Usui… how I had met him. And how he had interfered with my then-perfectly-fine life. But… strangely, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I stopped at the side of the road, gazing at the amazing sight in front of me.

The lights in the city were still on, and it made the whole city bright. It looked amazing. I brought out my phone and snapped a photo, sending it to Sakura.

'_The amazing views at night. Thought you might want to have a look. –Misaki._' I took a deep breath and sent it.

A second later, she replied.

'_That does look amazing! Saving it =)_ _–Sakura_.' I smiled at the smiley face she did. I let my eyes wander around the place, grinning at the beautiful sceneries all around me.

My eyes settled on a tree. The tree Shintani had climbed when he was little. The tree he fell out of.

I started walking towards it. I wasn't even aware that I was walking towards it until I stood at the base. I slid off my bag and rubbed my hands together.

Then I started climbing. I didn't stop until I reached the top, and then I sat down. It probably wasn't safe, but I would survive even if I did fall.

The city looked even more amazing from above. The cars were like ants – they were tiny! You couldn't even see the people.

And then I thought about how much better it would be to share this view with someone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, will update ASAP! please review :)


	40. Dating: For Beginners

Hello everyone :]

Argh, so much homework! Sorry if I take a bit longer to update the next chapter, I practically have piles of homework and others on my desk. Sorry ^_^

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

On the way to school, I kept thinking about the embarrassing conversation I had had with my mum the previous night. She kept pestering me about Shintani and his nickname for me.

"Rin-chan, honestly?" She hadn't stopped laughing. At ten pm, she let me (finally) sleep.

"Hey Rin!" Shintani greeted me.

I froze. "Um… hi… Shintani."

"What's up?" He asked casually.

"Um…" Technically, the answer would be 'the sky' But I don't think people nowadays answered with that. "Nothing much."

"Oh… well, we had better get to school quick!" Shintani quickened his pace.

"Why?" I frowned. "We're not going to be late or anything…"

"It's better to be safe than sorry!" Shintani grinned.

I shrugged. "I guess you're right." I matched my pace to his. Then he started running.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I muttered under my breath. I started running, too.

"I'm winning," He smirked, dodging as I went to punch his arm.

"No you're not!" I had no idea what he was winning at, but I increased my pace until I was sprinting.

'_Is it a running race? Because I suck at those. Unless they are short distance._'

His face was one of pure determination as he passed me. That made me even more determined.

"You're not winning!" I sped past him, forcing myself to sprint until I had nearly no energy left. I was at the brink of collapsing when I entered the school.

"You're fast," Shintani remarked.

"So are you," I panted.

"You beat me," Shintani said.

"I bet you weren't trying your hardest. And I only beat you by a bit – probably a centimetre," I managed a small, tired smile.

"Still, good job," Shintani said enthusiastically. I noticed that he didn't seem the least bit puffed.

"Come on," I sighed, grabbing his sleeve. "Let's go." Once we reached the locker room, I put my bag in my locker immediately.

"Where should we go now?" I yawned. "It seems like we're early. Earlier than most students."

"I bet Misaki will be here! Come on, let's go to the Student Council room," Shintani said.

I groaned. "Do we have to?" But I followed him anyway.

"Misaki!" Shintani threw the door wide open.

Misaki was there, alright. She was there, backed up against the wall, Usui leaning dangerously (and awkwardly) close to her.

"Um… this is not what it looks like," Misaki blushed, her face turned red. She pushed Usui away. "G-go away, idiot."

But Shintani had seen enough. "Why?" He said softly.

'_Uh-oh…_' I thought.

"Why?" He repeated, a bit louder this time. Tears were gathering in his eyes.

Without thinking, I grabbed his arm and flew out of the room, dragging him with me. I knew what he was going to do next.

I didn't let go of his sleeve until we were out of sight and ear shot. He burst into tears, wailing like a newborn baby. Shintani sat down slowly.

So, I just stood there, watching him as he cried. I knew what he felt – sadness, and nothing but sadness. Sort of like an endless pit… of sadness. He buried his head in his hands.

"Um… I'm sorry," I murmured, taking a step closer to him. He looked up, making me take a step back involuntarily.

"It's okay… isn't your fault," He dried his tears.

I chuckled nervously. "I always say sorry for something I didn't do. I guess I meant that I felt sorry for you, or something…" I sat down next to him.

He drew his knees up close to him. "I don't get it…"

"Get what?"

"How she always picks Usui over me. I mean, she acts like she doesn't even like him, but she does… I can tell," Shintani sunk lower. "Every single day I was away from her, I swore I would find her again… but yeah, she doesn't like me."

"I'm sure she does… if you keep trying, she will," I smiled encouragingly.

"I know you're lying," Shintani said quietly. "It always puzzles me. Why do people lie to make others feel better? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know… but one day you'll get it," I said. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes," Shintani replied.

"No you're not," I said immediately. "Your face is really red. You have to wait a while."

"Why?" Shintani frowned.

"Because you will look stupid if you go in, looking like that! Anyway, school hasn't really started yet. Should be fine," I said.

"Okay…" Shintani agreed reluctantly.

-MISAKI'S POV-

"I think they got the wrong idea," My voice came out all wobbly.

"Who, Mr Third Rate?" Usui smirked.

'_This isn't fair. It's like I'm on Usui's side, when I'm not…_' I bit my lip.

"Where has he gone? I had better go look for him," Usui grabbed my arm before I could move.

"You have better leave him alone," Usui whispered in my ear.

'_Is it just me, or… did he say it with a trace of threat?_'

"Why?" I said defiantly.

"Because he needs some time alone," It was the first time Usui seemed to have any affection other than hate for Shintani.

"Well… it does seem true. Why was he so sad?" I asked.

"Don't ask me – I don't know everything!" Usui raised his hands defensively.

I raised an eyebrow just as the bell rang. "Maths is my class…"

"And why are you telling me?" A trace of a smile hovered over Usui's lips. "Do you want me to visit you?"

"O-of course n-not!" I stuttered. "W-why would I?"

"If you want me to, just tell me," Usui winked. "I'd go anywhere for you."

"S-shut up, you perverted alien!" I whacked him on the head and stormed out of the room.

'_Always, always making me blush… that stupid idiot._'

"Shirakawa, take off your earring," I said as I passed him.

"Aww, you noticed!" He moaned. But he took them off without complaint. "Misa-chan…"

I spun around immediately. "Don't call me that. Not here, not ever. And especially not when there are students around."

"Oops… sorry, Misa… ki," Shirakawa covered his mouth.

I glared at him. "Don't _ever _reveal my secret. Or else." Then I stalked off, leaving him to think about the message.

"Misaki!" A familiar voice shouted.

I spun around. "Sakura!"

"Oh my gosh, Misaki! Kuuga… Kuuga wants to go on a date! What should I do?" Sakura gulped. "I haven't really been on one on my own before…"

'_Have to protect her._'

"Just go. I'll have your back," I smiled reassuringly.

"B-but… I don't even know what to do!" Sakura wailed.

"Don't worry. I know just the thing…"

Dating: For Beginners. It was a book I had seen in the Library.

* * *

Please review and rate! :) Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Will update ASAP! :)


	41. New Recipe

Hey everyone!

Sad to say, I think this fan fic is starting to get a little... *whisper* boring.

So, I was thinking - would it be better if I just skipped to the interesting parts in every chapter? So like, base every chapter on an interesting topic? What do you think?

:) Please enjoy!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

"And what if he like, doesn't like me anymore? I mean, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it!" Sakura stopped for a second, taking a deep breath. Then she continued. "And what if stupid girl fans show up and I can't do anything about it?"

'_I wonder when she's going to stop about this whole 'date' thing…' _She had been going on about her date with Kuuga ever since I stepped back into the school with Shintani. For God's sake, it's now the end of school!

"Look, Sakura… I'm sure it will all fall into place when the date actually happens. Just act normal," I sighed.

"But… but now that you have asked me to act normal… I can't remember what my normal act is!" Sakura hiccupped.

I burst out laughing. "Sakura, chill out! Something will happen, and if it's not love, I don't know what it will be!"

"Sakura, I got the book," Misaki was walking towards us.

"Really? That's great!" Sakura leapt off the table she had been sitting on and grabbed the book off Misaki.

"Now will you leave me alone? You know I have Student Council stuff to sort out… Yukimura can't do it all!"

'_And she's got Maid Latte too – we can't be too late for that. Or rather, I can't be late again!_' I shot Misaki a look.

"Have to go," I mouthed to her, while Sakura's back was turned.

"It says here that I'm supposed to dress nicely? What does that mean?" Sakura pointed out a section from the book.

"Dress in your cutest and best clothes. Look, I've got to go. Bye!" I waved briefly before darting out the door.

'_Finally! Work is more important than hearing Sakura going on and on about Kuuga…_'

I took my bag with me and sprinted all the way to Maid Latte, occasionally stopping for breath.

"Rin-chan!" Satsuki was staring at me when I entered Maid Latte. "Your face is really red and you are… sweating!"

"Sorry," I panted. "Had to run here."

"Where's Misaki?" Satsuki asked.

"A friend is in distress. She's got a date – her first date actually. Misaki stayed to help her, but she'll be here. I think," I added the last bit uncertainly. Who knew how long Sakura would hold Misaki up?

"Okay… well, get changed," Satsuki beamed at me before leaving.

I went to my locker and grabbed my maid outfit, putting my bag in as I did so. Then I went to the change rooms and changed. I dumped my school clothes into my locker. I pinned my fringe up and smoothed down my dress.

"Misa-chan!" A chorus of voices shouted.

'_Who's that?_' I wondered. I went out into the main area.

"Misa-chan!" A blond haired guy was balling his eyes out.

'_Huh… I suppose that's the Moron Trio Misaki was talking about. What morons._'

I went over to them. "Sorry, Misa-chan is not available at the moment. Would you like me to serve you instead?"

"We want Misa-chan!" The same blond haired guy said.

"Alright then. Just wait a moment – she'll come when she's ready," I turned on my heels to serve another customer.

"Hello and welcome to Maid Latte. Please take a seat and decide what you would like to order," I led a young man to an empty seat.

"Well, I'm thinking of something light. I'm going on a diet. What do you suggest?" The man asked.

"We have salads," I said hopefully.

"I'll take them," The man said. Then he took out a sheet of paper and started scribbling on it. I gulped and gave the order to Erika, who went into the kitchen.

I watched the customers for a while, always keeping an eye on new comers. After a couple of minutes, I got bored and went into the kitchen, sighing loudly.

Usui was there, making a dessert. His face was one of pure concentration and determination.

"Whatchu doing?" I asked. "It looks like you're… trying something new."

"I'm trying to master a new recipe," Usui said, making no eye contact.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "You mean… this is, like, your own? You didn't copy it?"

"I never copy!" Usui sniffed. "I don't _copy_. Anyway, I'm just making it look a bit better. Sort of like decorating it, really."

"Still, this is so cool! Are you interested in being a dessert chef later on in life? I mean, you could totally make it," I gushed. "Ooh! Can I be the first person to try it, please?"

"No. I have to try it first," Usui said.

"Why?" I whined. There was nothing better to do – it was so boring!

"Because I'm the one who made it. If it's not good enough to eat, I know what I'll have to do to adjust it," Usui said firmly.

I hated how Usui seemed to always be right. The fight was pointless, really. "Fine. What type of dessert is it?"

"Panna cotta. But as I said, with a few adjustments," I said.

"Finally!" Misaki burst through the side door, clutching the dating book she had earlier.

"Is Sakura done?" I smirked. "I feel so sorry for you!"

"Her date is tomorrow. She is freaking out!" Misaki exclaimed. "I can't do anything to help her…"

"I'm sure she'll know what to do. She's a cute girl – she has to have been on a date at some point in her life."

"I don't know… I have never seen her go on a date," Misaki said, biting her lip.

"Oh, three guys at a table were calling for you," I said. "Moron Trio, was it?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "They never shut up."

I laughed. "They're out there right now, probably waiting for you." Misaki nodded curtly, and went to serve the Moron Trio.

I grabbed her arm before she made it out into the main area. "You can't go anywhere in those clothes! At least, anywhere but the change rooms."

Misaki looked down at herself. She was wearing the school uniform. Then she coughed. "Yes, you are right."

-USUI'S POV-

I watched the two girls carefully as they talked. It was as if they completely forgot that I was there – they got so carried away! I listened intently to their conversation.

'_I wonder how the dessert will turn out? I don't think I put enough sugar… maybe I should add more? But, if I put too much, it'll be too sweet…_'

I took a teaspoon and took a scoop off the panna cotta. I nodded, delighted with the results.

'_But… it could do with a topping of some sort. And the sides… I need the sides_.' I thought.

I took out some mint leaves from the fridge and put it on top of the panna cotta (now ruined because of the scoop I had taken). I sprinkled some icing sugar on the top. It was more to enhance the look, not the taste.

"I'm going with her," Misaki said suddenly. My ears perked up.

"With Sakura, on her date? You can't do that!" Rin exclaimed. "It's her first date. She has to go on her own!"

"But if I don't volunteer to go with her, she won't stop about this!" Misaki shot back.

"Have you ever been on a date?" Rin asked.

Now this was something I was interested in.

"No. But how hard could it be? I'd just follow the rulebook. It will be a cinch!" Misaki said. She was getting pumped up now.

'_At least she has never been on a date with anyone… I'll definitely be her first._'

"It won't be that easy! I mean-," Rin started.

"Why don't I go on a date with you?" I cut in. "You know, just so you'd know what to do."

"What?" Misaki nearly shouted.

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea…" Rin drifted off. "You know, if my opinion counted."

"Well, your opinions don't count!" Misaki stormed off.

Rin looked at me and shrugged. "It was a good idea."

"I know. She's gonna have to agree some time."

* * *

I will update ASAP. Please review and think about the thing I mentioned on top xD


	42. Accepted Invitation

Hello everyone,

I think this will be the last chapter which will be last this. From the next chapter onwards, I'm just skipping to the important parts xD Cheers!

* * *

-RIN'S POV-

I stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. I was in my bedroom, bored and doing nothing.

'_Should I call Sakura? No, she'd just go on about her date… calling Usui is out of the question – too awkward!_' I settled on calling Misaki, just to pass the time.

I dialled in her number and raised the phone to my ears. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello, Misaki speaking," She said.

"This is Rin," I said. "Just a question – are you thinking about going on the date with Usui?"

"What? No!" She exclaimed. "No way!"

"Why?" I asked, smiling. "It'll be great experience. It will help Sakura, and you."

"What do you mean, it will help me?" Misaki's voice was dangerously low.

"I mean, you'll experience it firsthand. You can tell Sakura everything," I said.

'_If she says yes, Usui had better pay me back._'

Misaki hesitated before answering. "I don't know… I'm so busy."

"Come on. Just one day off the weekend – it couldn't hurt!"

"I'm not sure…" Misaki drifted off.

"Or do you want me to go on a date with Usui?" It was my last trick – my last gamble. "I would be more than happy to…"

"I'll think about it… I've got to go now, sorry. See you tomorrow." Misaki hung up quickly. I made sure the connection was really cut before laughing out loud.

'_She's soooo going to accept it,_' I thought.

-The Next Day-

I went straight to Misaki's place, first thing in the morning. Usui was at the front gate, as I had expected.

"Hey, Usui," I nudged him gently. "I think Misaki is going to agree to the date today."

"Yeah, I think so too," Usui swung around.

"I called her last night. She said she would think about it… I think we all know what her decision is going to be," I gave him a sneaky look.

"She's coming," Usui gave me a sideways glance.

I noted how he was standing – one hand slung over his shoulder, carrying his bag. And the other hand in his pocket.

As predicted, the front door of Misaki's house flew open. Misaki was standing there, hands on her hips. "Usui, how many times have I told you not to stand there like a stalker?!" And then she saw me. "Oh."

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't Rin count?"

"No, she doesn't, because she doesn't come out here _every _morning," Misaki retorted.

"Hey, I don't come out here _every _morning. It's only… every two or three days," Usui said, following Misaki as she came through the gate.

"And this is the first time Rin has waited out here," Misaki said. "Why are you here, anyway?"

'_What should I tell her?...'_

"Um… I just wanted to check about the… uh, date," It popped out of my mouth. "Um, have you thought about it?"

Misaki turned bright red. "Yes."

"So, what's your answer?" I stopped walking, causing Usui and Misaki to stop walking too.

"Um…" Misaki looked at the ground. "I don't know…"

"You STILL don't know?" I exclaimed.

'_What should I do now? Forcing it doesn't seem… nice, but Sakura's date is this weekend._'

"Sakura's date is this weekend… well, on Sunday. We could still make it in time to give her tips. Do you want me to go out on the date instead?" I asked.

'_Please say no!_' I thought desperately.

"Uh…" A bead of sweat slid down Misaki's cheek. "Well…"

I crossed my fingers behind my back. Usui glanced at me, as if trying to figure out my true intentions.

"Usui, can I go on the-," I started.

"Fine!" Misaki blurted out, looking at me momentarily. Then she looked away, blushing furiously. "I'll go on the date. But only for Sakura."

I gave Usui a smirk, hiding it from Misaki. "If you insist…"

"I never insisted!" Misaki looked from me to Usui, confused. "What is this, a plot?"

"Not really. Come on, or else we'll be late for school," I tugged at her sleeve.

On the way to Seika High, I felt particular bright and happy. I leapt on benches and seats and walked across them like I used to as a kid. I hummed all the way.

"Are you feeling alright?" Misaki asked.

"Of course!" I nodded, beaming.

When we reached the school, I sprinted off immediately, looking for Sakura. But there was a whole school. In the end, I just gave up and went to my first class.

Sakura was there.

'_Oh come on, I just ran around half the school!_' I felt like slapping myself, but that wouldn't be too smart. I walked over to her casually.

"Man, have I got great news for you!" I exclaimed. She turned around immediately.

"What, what?" Sakura said with an excited look on her face.

"Misaki is going on a date with Usui!" I jumped around.

"What?!" Sakura screamed hysterically.

Everyone in the classroom turned their heads to stare at us. I stopped jumping and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't shout!" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry. You were just jumping around, so I thought…" Sakura shrugged.

I sighed. "It's okay."

"So, how did you get it to happen?" Sakura leaned closer eagerly.

"I sort of pressured her into it," I said.

"But she did accept, right?" Sakura frowned.

"Yes. With a lot of help, I guess you could say," I bit my lip.

"When is the date?" Sakura asked.

"This Saturday, right before your date." I said.

"Students, please take a seat." The teacher entered the room. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll tell you more later." I mouthed.

-MISAKI'S POV-

Despite making a big fuss about the date, I was actually happy. Yes, happy. But only a little bit. Unfortunately, Yukimura sensed my mood the moment I stepped into the Student Council Room.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked immediately.

"I'm not," I replied, a teeny bit snappishly.

"Normally, you would've snapped at me on the full. But that remark only had a little bit of-," Yukimura saw the look on my face and stopped short. "Sorry."

"What's the report for today?" I said in a grouchy tone, masking my happy mood.

"The budget for this month has not been breached. Yet. And the Boxing Club has not requested for any new things. Student Patrol was perfect – nearly nothing bad was reported," Yukimura cleared his throat nervously.

"_Nearly_ nothing? What were the bad things reported?" I frowned.

"Some boys looking at these magazines," Yukimura took a couple of magazines from a drawer and handed them over to me. "We confiscated them immediately. When we found them."

I nodded slowly. "Good job…"

'_They are getting really good. They are determined, they know how to do their job…_' I was proud of my team.

"Who had these magazines?" I held up the magazines.

"A couple of boys… they are pretty recognisable. One with orange hair and the other with bleach-blond hair…" I was already out of the room before Yukimura could say more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	43. Uneventful Date

****Hello everyone! Okay, um, I am new at these kind of chapters. But, I hope you'll like it better than the previous format! :) Will update asap with part two.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Day Of The Date**

-RIN'S POV-

"What are they doing now?" Sakura whispered. I peeked around the corner.

"I can't really tell, but Misaki is blushing-"

"No change there," Sakura smiled.

"And Usui is holding out an ice cream to her," I finished.

"It seems like this date is going perfectly well!" Sakura beamed.

"Except for the clothes she's wearing. I mean, she's wearing an ordinary hoodie with ordinary track pants and sport shoes! That's not what you wear to a date!" I exclaimed.

'_She looks better in her Maid Outfit,_' I thought.

"It's okay. As long as they have a good time…" Sakura leaned out to get a closer look. "Woah!" She flailed her arms around wildly, losing her balance. She toppled to the ground.

I pulled her into the safety of the shadows before Misaki or Usui could see. Although I had a feeling that Usui already knew we were spying on them.

"Come on, they're moving," I hissed. I tugged at Sakura's sleeve. She stood up, wincing slightly. "My arm hurts!"

It wasn't the fact that I didn't care about Sakura – the date was just more important right now.

'_Sorry, Sakura…_'

"Come on… we're going to lose sight of them." I urged. We followed them everywhere they went – into shops, out of shops, into libraries – but they never seemed to take anything out.

They walked to the park. '_Hm…_' We followed them at a safe distance. I saw them climb a tree. Well, Misaki climb. Usui didn't. He stayed at the bottom. '_What are they doing now?_'

-MISAKI'S POV-

"Thanks for the ice cream," I mumbled awkwardly. Since this was my first date, I'm still a learner.

"No problem," Usui said. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm… not sure," I hesitated.

"Let's go to the Park," Usui suggested. I nodded briefly.

"Sure." I licked my ice cream neatly as we walked over to the Park. We leaned on the monkey bars. I gazed at a big tree.

"You know, I've always kind of wanted to climb that tree," I said out loud.

"Which tree?" Usui asked.

"That one," I pointed at the big oak tree.

"Why don't we go when you're finished?" Usui winked, making me blush again.

"Okay…" I mumbled. I broke off a bit of the cone.

"Hurry up. Why are you so slow?" Usui teased. "I'm going to get to the tree first!" He darted off towards the tree.

I quickly gobbled up my ice cream. "No, you're not!" And sprinted after him.

He grabbed a branch and hoisted himself up. I did the same, except on the other side of the tree. I concentrated on reaching the top, so I didn't look at Usui while I climbed. When I reached the second last branch, I looked down.

'_Where is he? It's like… he just vanished,_' I thought, leaning to the side a bit more. My hand slipped off the branch and I fell, groping like mad to get a grip. It had been a pretty tall tree, and I had been near the top.

'_Huh. So am I just going to die now?_' I thought, actually pretty calm. I folded my arms and closed my eyes, waiting for the fall.

It never happened. Instead, I felt arms catch me. I opened my eyes.

"I knew you were going to fall. You're just that stupid," Usui smiled gently.

"W-what do you mean, stupid?" I stuttered. "You're such an idiot!"

"What, you would prefer it if I didn't catch you?" Usui put me down.

"N-not really… it's not like I want to be dead," I bit my lip. "But…"

"Next time, try to stay in the tree, okay?" Usui chuckled.

"So you never really tried to climb?" I asked.

"Of course not. I knew you would fall," Usui shook his head. "No, I stayed down here the moment you started climbing."

"Okay," I said, avoiding his look. "Come on, let's start climbing."

"I don't want you to fall again. I'll stay down here," Usui said with a huge, irritating smile on his face.

'_What fun would that be?_' I thought.

I grabbed his wrist. "Come on, let's start climbing." I mumbled, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. But Usui did. I dragged him to the base of the tree. "Who climbs first – me or you?"

"You. I'll catch you if you fall again," Usui smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "I won't." Then I started climbing, one branch at a time.

A couple of minutes later, Usui said something. "I've got a nice view of your butt."

My face turned a deep shade of red. "Shut up, you perverted alien!" And I shot up the tree, away from Usui.

When I reached the top, I sat between two branches, gripping them so tight my knuckles turned white.

"Relax," Usui whispered in my ear. I jumped a mile.

"How can I relax when you are scaring me all the time?!" I nearly shouted.

"The view is really nice, isn't it?" Usui ignored my question. "Too bad I don't have a spot to sit…"

"Then go find one," I snorted. "I'm not sharing my spot."

There was silence again. "Fine. I'll have to climb a bit higher."

'_Wow, the view is so pretty from up here… I can see the city. The whole of the city! Well, sort of._'

"The view is amazing!" Usui said loudly. I gritted my teeth. "You can see so much more from _up here_."

"I'm not going up there," I called. But in the end, I gave in and climbed a bit higher. I refused to go near Usui. I sat a couple of metres away from him, on a completely different branch.

I had to admit though – the view was better the higher we were. I stared up at the sky. '_It's like it never ends…_'

"What do you want to do next?" Usui butted into my thoughts.

"I don't know," I replied. I had forgotten that this was a 'date' and not just a casual hang-out day.

"I feel hungry," Usui said plaintively.

"Go get something to eat," I looked at him like it was the simplest solution ever.

"Okay," Usui said. Then he jumped out of the tree.

"USUI!" I yelled. "You idiot!" I took one hand off the tree and reached out, wanting to grab his hand and pull him up.

I lost sight of him when he shot down the halfway mark. '_That idiot, always getting himself into trouble!_' I was tempted to jump out of the tree after him, but that would just be stupid. One death was enough, two was probably too much to handle. '_What am I thinking? He's not going to die. Positive thoughts, Misaki. Positive._'

"Come down, Prez," Usui's calm voice yelled.

'_Thank God he's still alive,_' My mind instantly thought. Then I cleared the thought, shaking my head. '_What's wrong with me?!_'

"I'm coming down," I muttered under my breath, getting out of my comfortable seat. I chewed my bottom lip and stretch out a leg to a lower branch. Climbing up was easy, because you could see where to go. But climbing down was harder.

I took my time, taking one step at a time. "Hurry up!" Usui shouted.

"You're not helping!" I yelled back. When I reached the bottom, Usui was standing there, hands shoved in his pockets with a crooked smile on his face. "W-why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason," He laughed. "Your face is red again. Let's go get something to eat."

'_Well, at least I can tell Sakura how dates are like…_'

* * *

Please review with your thoughts. I would like to know how I can improve (probably by a huge lot!). Thanks, and bye! :)


	44. The Real Meaning

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the fact that I haven't updated for a month T~T I had some computer issues.

But I managed to write a couple of drafts which I typed up as soon as the issues were fixed! Once again, I'm sorry! But you'll get two today xD Please enjoy!

* * *

**The Day Of The Date [Part Two]**

-RIN'S POV-

"All they are doing is climbing trees and eating ice-cream," Sakura sighed. "Not like a proper date at all."

I chewed on my bottom lip. '_Yes,__ but what is the real meaning of a proper 'date'? Isn't it just where you enjoy yourselves with someone you love? Or is it more complicated than that?_' I was tempted to ask, but it could've seemed a bit weird and rude.

"They're climbing down now," I said instead.

"Notice that Usui climbed down first. If Misaki falls, he can catch her. How romantic," Sakura said as if in a daze.

"Or, Usui just happened to climb down first," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Sakura whirled around from her spying spot. "I didn't quite catch that. Could you please repeat it?"

She didn't seem sarcastic, but I didn't want to repeat my comment. "Nothing."

"They're heading this way!" Sakura screeched, grabbing my sleeve. "Come on, let's go before they find out!"

We sneaked to the toilets near the playground, locking ourselves in cubicles next to each other so we could talk to each other.

"I'm hungry," It came out as a complain. "Sorry, it wasn't meant to sound like that."

"No, it's totally fine!" Sakura said, with a hint of a smile in her voice. "I'm a bit hungry too, actually. We haven't had much to eat. What do you want?"

"I don't know... something-,"

"SHHHH!" Sakura went silent. My ears perked up.

"...I'll be right back," Misaki's voice said. I slapped both hands across my mouth. I didn't dare to breathe.

"Are you sure?" Usui's voice asked.

"Of course I'm sure! And don't even _think _about following me," Misaki paused. "I know that sometimes you... try to... protect me. A-and, thanks... but just don't." I heard footsteps coming closer, and I immediately assumed that they were Misaki's.

Then, another set of footsteps joined her. '_Usui. No doubt about it._' I allowed a small smile to escape onto my lips. I was afraid that even the smile would make some noise.

"Get out!" Misaki shouted. "You... pervert! Alien pervert!" There was some door slamming (probably Misaki, slamming the toilet door shut) and some laughing (probably from Usui).

'_How red is Misaki's face right now?_' I wondered. She always seemed to end up having a red face every time she encountered Usui.

As Usui's footsteps faded away, I realised I had been holding my breath. I let go immediately, drawing in a deep breath.

Then came the noise. I froze.

'_Awkward moment!_' I thought, covering both my hands over my mouth again, this time to prevent laughter from escaping.

'_Where's Usui? I doubt he would wait outside like an obedient dog... but it would be really embarrassing if he was really in the girls' toilets at the moment. Besides, that would be a bit _too _extreme, even if he did __want to protect Misaki. A girl needs her privacy, after all!_' I thought. I wondered how horrible it would be if someone were to follow me every where. It would be awesome, but... not the life I would pick.

If I had a pen on me, I would write something on a piece of toilet paper and send it into Sakura's cubicle, like I had seen in the movies.

I really wanted to make my escape. Sitting on the toilet lid wasn't exactly my idea of a fun time, and it wasn't hygienic either.

"Are you done yet?" Usui called.

There was a loud flushing noise, and a cubicle door swung open. I saw Misaki's shadow walk across the polished floor. A second later, the tap turned on.

"I'm done. Where to next?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Usui replied with another question.

"I think my appetite slid out when I went to the toilet... so maybe somewhere fun?"

'_She means literally, Usui. It did slide out._'

"Oh! I know an amusing park close by," Usui exclaimed.

'_Is it just me, or is he faking? He never sounds like... that__._'

Sakura's hand slid underneath the walls of my cubicle. She did some sort of weird signal – I couldn't exactly tell what it was. I felt tempted to tell her, to talk to her. But I didn't want to, just in case Misaki or Usui heard.

I waited until they were gone for sure before opening the door and peeking out. "Sakura?"

"I'm here. Hold on a sec. My butt hurts," Sakura laughed nervously. There was a big squeak, and the door to her cubicle opened. "Let's go after them."

We crept out of the toilets, making sure Misaki and Usui weren't standing outside the door, arguing like old couples. We saw them in the park – it was pretty obvious, with all the girls staring their way.

"To that bench!" Sakura pointed at a random branch. I nodded. We tip-toed over to the bench, hiding behind it. The couple sitting on it turned their heads to stare at us with a weird look on their faces. I shrugged.

"They're moving! Come on!" We sprinted for cover behind a tree. But just before we could reach it, someone grabbed my wrist. I nearly screamed, but the person covered my mouth with their hand.

"Don't scream! Please," Shintani cleared his throat, letting me go.

I rubbed my wrist. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." I gave a brief smile.

"It's my fault. Shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that. Crust?" He held up his bag of bread crust.

"Maybe later. I'm on a mission at the moment," I raised a hand to my lips.

"What sort of mission? Can I know?" Shintani's eyes danced. - he was excited.

"We are spying on-," I started.

"Hurry up! Follow me!" Sakura hissed. I shot Shintani an apologetic look.

"Follow us if you want," I mouthed before turning my back on him and following Sakura.

So that was how Shintani ended up tagging along with us, watching Misaki and Usui's every move. I noticed Shintani didn't seem at all sad or disturbed by the fact that they were out on a date.

'_He's learning._'

-USUI'S POV-

I couldn't help but stare at Misaki as we walked through the park. I didn't actually know an amusement park place, and I was just leading her around in circles, but it was better than just being bored. This was a date, after all. My first proper date.

Misaki was dressed in casual clothes. Really casual. But I didn't care. She seemed to be having fun, even though she wasn't showing it much.

"You're leading us around in circles, aren't you?" Misaki sighed, snapping me out of my daydream.

"No..." Misaki stared at me, straight in my eyes. "Um... maybe?" And, seeing the further looks she gave me, "yes."

"Why didn't you say so earlier? My phone has a GPS which is really cool. What type of place do you want to go to?"

"You said somewhere fun, right?" I shrugged. "So let's go somewhere fun."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "It needs to be more specific. What do you consider 'fun'?"

'_Hanging out with you,_' I thought. But it wouldn't be an appropriate thing to say, since she would blush like a bride. Like she always did. I hoped it was a habit she wouldn't ever change, because it was fun to see her blush when I teased her.

"Um... an amusement park?" Again, I shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"

"Do you notice that there are a lot of people going the same way?" Misaki suddenly said.

"What?" I spun on the spot, observing the area. She was right.

People seemed to be going the same way, all in a group, all chattering like excited chipmunks.

"I heard that they spent months making the place, preparing all the things..." I heard one couple say as they walked past.

"I hope Liam will ask me to the Love Test!" My ears perked up when I heard 'Love Test'.

It was after a 'Love Test' when Misaki first confessed her 'love' for me. Well, as close to 'love' as you could get with Misaki. It was also the first real kiss for us – she didn't squirm or anything like that.

"Let's follow the crowd," I said with a confident smile.

"I'm not sure... there's just so many people..." Misaki drifted off. Seeing that she was in the middle, and nearly (but not quite yet!) tipping over to the 'Let's Go Somewhere Else' side, I grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"If you let go, you'll get lost in the crowd!" And I plunged into the huge group moving around.

"Usui!" I barely heard Misaki, even though she was right next to me. There was only one thing left to do.

I closed the distance between us and then I picked her up. First, she just stared at me in shock. Then the Misaki I knew came out.

"Idiot! Put me down!" Misaki bashed her fists on my shoulder. It didn't hurt though.

"You'll get lost if I put you down now," I said calmly, letting the crowd push me along. It was like being in a water current actually.

"To hell with getting lost! Put me down!" Misaki hollered.

"No." I kept my face a blank mask. "No way, Ayuzawa."

* * *

:3 One more chapter right after this! :)


	45. The Magic Word

As promised, the chapter ^.^**  
**

Also managed to do another chapter today, so that's three chapters altogether! Have fun reading this one.

* * *

**The Day Of The Date [Part Three]**

-MISAKI'S POV-

I felt the heat rushing to my face as people turned to stare at Usui, carrying me through the crowds like a king carried his jewels.

At last, we reached the entry of a fun fair.

It immediately stirred up memories of my last fair (a school event) and how I had to hold Usui's hand. After a couple of minutes, I had actually started to get used to holding Usui's hand. Embarrassing, I know.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked.

"What's the magic word?" Usui teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? Please." Then Usui set me down so gently, it attracted even more attention.

"Next time, put me down like you would to a normal person!" I said roughly. "Let's go in, quick."

The grounds of the fun fair were bigger, so we weren't pushing in crowds.

"I'm a bit hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" Usui scanned the area. "Sushi seems to tempting right now. What do you think?"

"Okay. Do you see a sushi stall?" I spun on the spot.

"There's one over there," Usui pointed at a tiny stall, tucked away in the corner. "Let's go."

There was a strong sense of deja vu in the air, even though I was sure this never happened before.

There was a look of shock mixed with surprise on Usui's face as he turned around. "Uh..."

"What?" I suddenly felt self-concious.

Usui's face relaxed and a gentle smile came onto his face. "If you want to hold hands, it's fine. Come on."

"W-what? N-no!" I looked down and saw that my hand was in his. I snatched my hand back in a flash.

'_What's wrong with me? Why did I do that?_'

"I-I didn't even know that I d-did it!" I stuttered. I bet my face was bright red.

'_Why am I stuttering? And what's this feeling?... Argh!_' I felt like tearing my mind out.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Usui chuckled, but I could see a bit of sadness in his eyes.

'_Maybe... maybe just this one time... wait, what? What am I thinking? No way!_'

"What do you want in your sushi? Or do you just want it plain?" Usui asked. He started walking towards the sushi stall again.

I didn't walk with him though. He stopped again, and turned around slowly. "Ayuzawa?"

I averted my gaze and started walking quickly towards him. "Teriyaki chicken," I mumbled, slipping my hand into his. "Teriyaki chicken."

He patted my head with his spare hand. "Just what I was thinking, Prez. You read my mind."

-RIN'S POV-

"I think I've learnt enough from this date... let's go," Sakura said, raising her head high.

"I want to go in," I said softly. "I-I mean, not to follow them. But... just to see what this is all about, you know."

"You mean the fun fair?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Yes. But you don't have to stay if you don't want to," I said quickly.

"No, I'll stay. I can't just leave you alone!" Sakura exclaimed.

'_I wouldn't be. I would have Shintani,_' I thought. But I didn't voice my thought.

We entered the fun fair and immediately saw Usui and Misaki. I couldn't make out what they were doing, though.

We headed a separate way from them – the games first.

"What games do you want to try your hand at?" I asked.

"Fishing!" Sakura raised her hand enthusiastically. Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang. "Be right back."

She walked a couple of feet away from us, answered the phone.

"Hello, Sakura speaking!" I couldn't hear the voice on the other side, but judging from Sakura's reaction, she didn't seem to be happy about it.

"But why? She's so annoying!" Sakura whined. A second later, she seemed to change her mind, very reluctantly. "Fine... see you later. Yeah, I love you too. Bye." She hung up and thrust her phone in her pocket furiously.

"My dad wants me to baby sit a neighbour's kid while my parents and our neighbours go out for lunch," Sakura sighed. "And lucky for me, the kid is so annoying!"

"Don't you have siblings who are older than you? I thought you did," I tilted my head quizzically.

"They're out at the moment, so I have to do it myself. Well, catch you later." Sakura waved briefly and then disappeared.

"Um..." All of a sudden, I didn't know what to say.  
Shintani didn't seem to have the same effect though. "What do you want to do?"

"Well... are you any good at shooting hoops?"

I saw one of the games at the far end of the corner. All you had to do was get five shots in a row, and you got to pick a prize. But of course, there was a certain distance you had to shoot from. If you got two or three or even four shots, you could pick a small prize. The bigger prizes were better, of course. I liked the look of one of the big doggies.

"Sort of. Maybe. I'm not sure," Shintani shrugged. "Let's go check it out anyway."

I paid for the game and took the ball from the owner. I took a deep breath, telling myself to calm down and not to rush.

'_You have all the time in the world. Don't hurry. Aim for the big one,_' I thought. I put my eye level to the ball and then took a shot. I watched nervously as it was flung into the air.

And then it went in.

'_One down, four more to go. Come on Rin, you can do it,_' I told myself. I took another ball from the owner, rolling it from hand to hand.

Again, I made the ball level with my eye and then shot. It went in again.

My good luck continued until the fifth and final ball. '_Just one more. One more, and I can get that puppy..._'

But I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned on my heels, just in time to see Shintani turn his head.

'_Shintani!_'

"Oh, my goodness. I am so, so sorry! I kind of... forgot about you," I bit my tongue nervously. "Do you want a go?"

"No, it's fine. You're one away from victory after all," Shintani spread his hands wide. "Go ahead."

But I could see pain and sorrow in his eyes – he obviously wanted to be a part of this victory, and so far I hadn't even included him.

"Come on. I don't care if you don't get it in," That was a huge lie. But what could I do? "Just have a go." I tried smiling encouragingly.

When Shintani took the ball. I instantly knew that he was trying to look… well, like a failure. But he was in a completely different league from me. He held the basketball with... well, I don't know what with. Not skill, but… _experience_. So maybe a bit of skill included.

He twirled the basketball on the tip of his fingertips. His shoulders looked tense, but his face was calm and relaxed. Then, he took a shot, bending his knees slightly before shooting.

'_Please, please go __in!' _I prayed.

_-_SHINTANI'S POV_-_

Time seemed to slow down while my shot was in the air. Without even knowing, I was holding my breath.

And then, BAM! It went straight in. "Good job," The man looked impressed. "Not a lot of couples do this test, let alone get five in a row. Pick a toy." He looked at both of us.

"W-wait, we're not a couple!" My voice was loud, which surprised me. "Anyway, what would you like, Rin? Since you got most of the shots in."

"Um… you were the one who got the fifth shot in – what do you think?" She asked.

"I don't really mind. It's your choice," I shrugged.

Rin bit her lip. "Um… can I please have that big dog?" She pointed to a toy which resembled a husky dog. The man nodded and unhooked the toy, handing it to Rin.

"Would you like another go?" He asked.

"No thanks," Rin said firmly. "Come on Shintani – let's go to another game!"

I had to admit the rest of the afternoon was pretty fun. We tried throwing some balls into the clowns' mouth but failed, laughing hysterically as each shot missed.

I saw Usui and Misaki just when the fun really got… well, fun. I clamped my mouth shut tightly. "Rin, let's go over there!" I faked enthusiasm, pointing at an eating stand. She nodded, too happy to notice Misaki and Usui walking by.

We bought fairy floss and I tore it to bits, explaining the proper way to eat it.

I was almost sad when the fun ended.

"Looks like its closing time now," Rin checked her watch. "And it's getting pretty late… I had better get home."

We stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. It was like a whole day of fun, and it came down to this…

"I had a fun time," I offered my hand.

Rin grinned. "Me too. Let's do that again sometime!"

"I'm a bit broke at the moment," I chuckled. "Maybe when I get more money."

"Yeah. Until next time!" Rin waved briefly before sprinting away.

I felt lonely all over again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	46. Sakura's Date

Hello, for the third time today!

And so, without any further a-do... ta-da! The third chapter. Whew, I am really sleepy now. Night people xD

* * *

**Sakura's Date**

-RIN'S POV-

"Are you sure?" Misaki said doubtfully.

"Yep," Sakura nodded happily. "I'm totally fine. After seeing you and-," She stopped short.

Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Seeing me?"

"Sorry, I meant seeing the book. It gave me a lot of advice," Sakura crossed her fingers behind her back. Misaki still didn't know that we had been following her yesterday.

Sakura's phone beeped. "Oh, that's Kuuga. Bye bye!" She waved briefly before darting off.

"I seriously don't know what she's going on about… seeing me and who?" Misaki swivelled to face me. "Do you know?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, sorry." My mind was still thinking about yesterday. It had been fun – I had completely forgotten that we were meant to follow Misaki and Usui. Instead, I had an awesome time hanging out with Shintani.

'_He's not that bad of a guy… I think if Misaki would just give him a chance…_' Then I cleared the thought. Misaki and Usui were _meant to be._

"Oh, I forgot! I have to get home and take care of Riku!" I said suddenly. "Sorry! Mum told me that she would be going out and to be back by noon… bye!" It was starting to get awkward, anyway.

A breeze brushed against my leg. I instantly shivered, wrapping my arms around me. I was one block away from my flat when someone came up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. I froze.

'_Who is it? Is it a pervert? A stalker? Oh no! Okay, um… get ready to kick!_' I bunched my hands into fists.

"Hey, chill, it's me," That someone said. I recognised the voice immediately, but didn't say it.

"Who is 'me'?" I hid a smile.

"Oh come on," The voice said. When I still didn't show any sign of recognition, the person let out a sigh. "Shintani."

I grinned, turning around. "I knew it was you. I just wanted to see if you would introduce yourself properly. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was playing with a couple of kids when I saw you walk by. You look freezing cold," Shintani's forehead creased. "Do you want my jacket?"

I went to say something, but then hesitated, unsure of how to reply. "Trying to be a gentleman now, eh?" I teased with an easy smile.

Shintani blushed. "I was just wondering! Anyway, where are you going?"

"Home. I was meant to take care of my little brother, but I sort of forgot…"

"Can I come? I'm great with kids!" Shintani beamed.

"Um…"

'_What should I do? Once he sees Riku, he's bound to run away,_' So I let him follow me. Only because he would be there for less than a nanosecond.

When I reached home, I fished the keys out of my pockets and unlocked the door. "Riku?"

Immediately, a red-faced boy rushed out from under the dining table. I sighed. "What were you doing?"

Riku just smiled innocently, which made me more troubled. I closed the door behind Shintani and then ducked my head under the table.

"RIKU!" I gasped. He had drawn pictures on the table. "Mum is going to be so mad at you… but she's going to be even madder at me, because I wasn't here! Argh!" I groaned.

Riku wasn't even paying attention. He was looking straight at Shintani with admiration in his eyes.

'_What's his problem?_' I placed my hands on my hips.

"Ri-ku, you heard me, didn't you? I'm going to get in trouble because of you, so I want you to-," I stopped short.

Shintani had picked Riku up and was now running in the room, pretending Riku was an aeroplane. He was making weird 'zoom' noises. Riku was giggling as he spread his arms wide.

I scratched my head. '_What are they doing?_' Then I shrugged. '_Boys' minds – so complicated and hard to understand._'

I got myself some ice-cream. When I went for seconds, I thought about giving some to Shintani. '_Will he take it the wrong way? Wait, what am I thinking? He's too simpleminded._' It could've been an offensive thought, but I hadn't meant it that way.

"Here," I held out the bowl of ice cream to Shintani. He hesitated, and then put Riku down.

He knelt down until he was the same height as Riku. "I'm going to have a snack, okay?" Shintani ruffled Riku's head.

"Okay!" Riku nodded cheerfully.

"How do you do it?" I chuckled, when Shintani was digging into his ice cream happily.

"You have to think like the kid – what do they want?" Shintani said in between mouthfuls.

"How do you know what Riku wants?" I frowned.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think you just have a way with kids," I sighed. "Lucky you."

Shintani finished up his ice-cream, then held his bowl out to me. "Seconds?"

"Don't take me for granted!" I slapped him gently on the shoulder. But I got him a second helping anyway.

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_They were acting suspicious, but… what can I do? I mean, I can't just follow them everywhere. I'll be just like Usui. No way._' I thought. I swung myself a little. Bored, I kicked the woodchips at my feet.

Suddenly, something in my pocket vibrated. I took it out. The message sign was displayed on the screen.

'_A message? Hmm… I wonder who it's from..._' I opened the message.

'_Come over to my place. –Rin._' It said.

I thought for a moment, then typed back. '_Don't know where you live. I'm a bit busy too._' I didn't bother signing and just sent it.

I stood up and stared at the rocking swing for a while. Then it started raining. I walked home, feeling colder than ever. I felt lonely.

Just when I was about to turn into my street, I caught a glimpse of a certain girl. Sakura. I wanted to call out to her, but I saw that she was with Kuuga.

'_She seems to be having fun…_' I thought with a small smile on my face. I noticed that Kuuga was clutching Sakura's hand tightly, like he was never going to let go. Unconsciously, I rubbed my right hand, wanting to hold a certain someone's hand.

When Sakura neared me, I found a small alleyway and squeezed into it, watching as Kuuga sprinted past.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura called, but Kuuga didn't stop.

'_That jerk. What is he doing?_' I kept quiet and made sure that they were gone before stepping out.

Bad move. A bunch of girls ran past, trampling me to the ground. "Kuugaaaaa!" They were all screaming.

'_So that was what all the fuss was about._' I could already imagine the scene: Kuuga and Sakura were innocently wandering in the city when girls saw Kuuga and started chasing them. As they went along, the crowd of girls grew.

I sighed, picking myself up. I was already drenched, and the rain wasn't making it any better. When I got home, I took my shoes off.

"I'm home," I yelled before going to my room. I grabbed clean, fresh clothes and went to take a shower.

Mist filled the room when I turned on the tap. I liked the water hot – it felt better that way. And I just let the water run over my body as I stared at the ceiling, stationary but thinking.

'_Where is that perverted alien when I need him?_'

* * *

Bye bye! Will update ASAP. Please review on any of the three chapters ^.^


	47. Late Christmas Special

HELLO! :)

Okay, first of all, I need to apologise. I had homework but I dragged it out for ages - that's the reason for the late response.

This is a Christmas special, requested by a certain SOMEONE.

But now it's more like an Easter special, lol ~ Christmas was ages ago!

I hope you enjoy. Please let me know all the mistakes! And the storyline probably isn't really good either xD

ALERTTTTT! Usui is probably TERRIBLY out of character in this story. Please excuse me!

* * *

**Christmas Special: The Three Ghosts**

-USUI'S POV-

"Tabitha, no!" I clapped my hands loudly in an attempt to stop Tabitha from scratching the long curtain. She merely looked at me for a second, and then continued scratching. I sighed, ruffling my hair. In no time, that curtain would be in shreds.

It was Christmas Eve. I hadn't bought presents for anyone, and I don't intend to buy any either. Not even for my beloved Misaki. Okay, maybe I would make a little exception for her.

Don't blame me – blame the person who walked out of my life on Christmas Eve. But that's for another story.

Long story short, I've got bad memories of Christmas.

I left Tabitha out in my living room, surveying the area before going to bed. My living room was as it always was – plain. I didn't have any decorations up – there was no need.

Anyway, I didn't bother changing clothes – just went to bed wearing a casual clothes. It was early, but I wanted to get the night over and done with. Besides, I had a show I needed to watch early on in the morning.

In the middle of the night, I heard a disturbance in the kitchen. I slipped on my slippers and yawned. Then I made my way to the kitchen.

There were more ruffling noises as I checked the room. Then I shrugged. If there was a thief, I could probably do more than stop him from stealing things. As I headed back to my room, I saw a glimpse of something strange out of the corner of my eye.

"Ahem!" The thing said as it turned around. It was Shintani. He was a bit transparent. I rubbed my eyes, but the image still remained. There was only one way to tell whether this guy was for real.

"Hey Mr Third-Rate," I fixed a smirk on my face. "What are you doing in my house at this time of the night?"

"It's ten o'clock, Usui. And don't call me Mr Third-Rate!" Shintani yelled.

'_Yep, he's real all right… but I have to be dreaming. He can't be… half here, and half gone!_' I thought. I made sure my face was a mask as always.

"Yeah, so? Why are you here? What's more, why are you eating my food?" I leaned on the wall.

"I was hungry," Shintani said simply. "Anyway, I am… the Ghost of Past Time!"

"No, you're not. Now go back home – you're disturbing my cat," Tabitha was hissing at Shintani like he had just stole her food instead of mine.

"Wait!" Shintani held out a hand. "I need to show you the Past."

"I already know the past!" I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated. "You'd think I do."

"Not your past," Shintani waggled his fingers.

"Then who's past?" I demanded. "I don't need to know other peoples' past."

"Well, your past is included, of course. I'll let you see a wide range of pasts." Before I could object, a huge ice-cream appeared out of nowhere and I was squished by it.

"Open your eyes," Shintani ordered. I sighed and blinked.

I saw a little girl with short black hair. She had huge blue eyes that filled half her face. She was cute, for a little kid.

But her surroundings weren't so cute. Even though she had a sparkling Christmas tree behind her and a decorated house, there were two people fighting in the background.

The poor girl, she was sitting at the table waiting for her parents to join her.

But they were arguing about something – something serious. I watched as she just got up and left, her bottom lip wobbling slightly.

"You see, that was Rin," Shintani said. "Her parents often fought on special occasions. She hardly got a happy Christmas. But she's learnt to tolerate it. And you bet, she has a much better Christmas now."

I felt sorry for her, I really did. "That's Rin? What's more, her parents _fought?_"

"Don't say it like you don't believe it. Now I'll show you another family," A huge chocolate came this time. As I expected, it half squished me. But when I blinked, I was in a different house.

'_Mr Third-Rate is not like himself. He's almost… mature._' I thought.

"Oh!" I recognised the house immediately. There was a very obvious hole in the floor. "Ayuzawa!"

"Follow me," Shintani said. We walked into the Dining Room and there, sitting on the floor, was Misaki herself.

She was young, but she looked just like she was in the present time. Except she had shorter hair. Her sister was seated next to her. Her mother looked frail and thin.

But her father was nowhere to be found.

"Where is her dad?" I asked.

"He walked out on the family not too long ago," Shintani looked sad.

"So… this is their first Christmas without him?"

"They used to decorate the tree together. But now, as you can see, the tree looks dead," He gestured to the discarded Christmas tree, tucked away in the corner. "Her mother worked endlessly – never stopping – to prepare this meal. This was the first year Misaki could help. But in the end, her father wasn't here to witness it."

I stared, shocked and speechless, at the Ayuzawa family. Then I shook my head. "Hold on a second, why are you showing me all the _sad _pasts?"

Shintani ignored me. "And lastly, your past."

"I already know my past!" I snorted.

"Ah, but you don't really know it, do you?" He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eye. This time, a lollipop came and clapped me into my own past.

There I was, sitting innocently at a long table. The table was filled with food such as a roast turkey, a salad and pudding. People were seated all around me.

It was exactly as I remembered it – I was young, with a blank face. People tried to talk to me, but I was shy, too. My mum was fussing over me – fixing my tie and making sure I had a napkin.

"Look at this scene," Shintani swept his arm. "How is this different to the others?"

"Um… there's more food?" I shrugged.

"You have joyous people around you. And yes, you do have more food," He plucked a biscuit from the table.

"Hey! You just altered my past!" I said, pretending to be shocked.

"Don't worry. Nobody noticed it. Not even you. Anyway, back to the subject. Look at how you're being pampered. Whereas, in the other pasts, they were all sad. And believe it or not, in the pasts I have shown you, you're all the same ages," Shintani munched on the biscuit. "Oh, I've taken way too long. Bye!"

And then there was darkness.

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my kitchen. Tabitha was using my leg as a scratching post.

"Tabitha, no! I bought you a scratching post – use that instead of my leg!" I walked away from her and went back to bed.

'_The Ghost of Past Time? Nah, I was just dreaming it. I've seen these situations in movies –in the end, the person learns their lesson. Well, it won't be the same for me. Because in all those movies, their pasts were happy. My past was gloomy._' I thought. I dozed off to sleep soon after, forgetting all the things that had happened to me.

At about midnight, I was woken again. This time, there was a girl sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Rin. What are you doing here? Don't tell me though – you're a ghost," I said sarcastically.

"I am. Don't sound like that. I'm the Ghost of Present Time," She said.

"It's midnight. Nobody will be up," I rolled over and wrapped myself in my blanket. "Now let me get back to sleep."

"No. I need to show you the Present time. It's my job. Trust me, if I could quit it, I would," Rin sighed dramatically.

"That doesn't sound like you. But fine, show me the 'Present' time. Just hurry up, please," I was going to get dark bags under my eyes tomorrow.

This time, a whirlwind appeared out of nowhere.

"Hold on a minute, are you sure this is safe?" I managed to say before the whirlwind sucked me up.

'_What an entertaining life I have,_' I thought. '_All in one night, I see two ghosts. What's going to be next, magicians? Wizards?_'

I landed at the park. It was snowing, but it wasn't snowing hard.

"Ow," I rubbed my head. "That hurt. Couldn't you have secured a safer landing?" Rin floated to the ground instead, like a delicate Cherry Blossom petal.

"Look," She said simply, pointing at the playground.

There, in front of me, Rin, Sakura, Misaki and Shizuko, were all packed tightly underneath the slide. They were looking up at the sky. I followed their gaze.

Fireworks boomed in the sky. I suppose it was for Christmas.

"It's so beautiful…" Misaki gasped.

"I'm tired," Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, we're going back in a couple of minutes. I just want to see this last one," Rin said.

"It would've been nicer if Kuuga was here with me…" Sakura smiled, as if in a daze. "Misaki, if Usui was here, you two could've watched this together!"

I saw Misaki turn red. "No way. Why would I want that jerk here?"

Rin, with a wide grin on her face, stared up at the sky. "It's amazing... makes me wonder why they do this, like, three times in a year."

"Okay, that was the last one. Let's go. I'm a bit tired too," Shizuko crawled out from under the slide and dusted herself off.

"Right, see you all tomorrow," Rin waved shortly before sprinting away.

"Bye Rin!" Sakura waved excitedly.

"This is the present time. People are having fun and enjoying themselves with others , while you stay at home by yourself." Rin (the Ghost of Present Time) said. "And now, I'm going to bring you back. Bye."

In a blink of an eye, I was back on my bed. "What a weird dream." I said aloud, ignoring the truth. I rolled to one side and tried to sleep.

Thoughts ran through my mind like wild animals. '_Who's coming next? What are they going to show me?_'

As soon as I fell asleep, I was woken again. I rubbed my eyes.

"No way."

There was Misaki. Yes, _Ayuzawa._ She was descending from the ceiling, if that was possible. She was wearing a long white dress. In her hand, she held a wand.

"I'm the Ghost of the Future. If that makes sense," Misaki added. "Anyway, I'm going to show you the most likely future for you at this rate."

I was speechless for a minute. Misaki looked stunning. Not that I would tell her, of course.

"Alright. But this is the last one, okay?" I rolled my eyes like I didn't care, but I was actually really worried about my future.

Misaki waved her wand and we disappeared into my future.

As far as my eye could see, there was snow and buildings. Colourless buildings which stood tall.

"Follow me," Misaki beckoned to me. I surveyed the area before following Misaki. We drifted into one of the grey buildings.

"This is your home," She said, sweeping her arm to show me.

"Looks pretty good," I nodded.

"Come in," She said dryly. Once we got in, I studied the surroundings.

Then, my eyes landed on a lone figure, sitting on a chair. I was like a statue – pale and stiff. A couple of pictures were on the mantel piece. Other than that, there was hardly any decoration.

"So… this is it? I'm just sitting here all alone? That's not too bad," I put on a smile.

"Sure, that's not too bad. But let me tell you what happened right before things Christmas," Misaki sighed. "Every year, you don't celebrate Christmas – this is what you do, from morning until night on Christmas day."

'_How boring,_' I thought.

"Your friends abandoned you because you said Christmas was rubbish – you get in a mood every time someone even _mentions _Christmas. And… just as Misaki was warming up to you – a lot… you break up with her," Misaki said with no emotion displayed on her face.

I could handle my friends abandoning me. I just couldn't face Misaki's sad face. Ironic, eh? The only thing I couldn't stand.

"Fine, fine…" I sighed.

Misaki ignored me. "Christmas is not something you can just shrug off – it's a time of celebration, cheer, happiness. You spread that happiness with those you love – with those you celebrate with. Many children around the world wait for Christmas every year, wishing upon stars and sending letters to Santa."

'_It's not that important…_' I thought.

"Fine. I get it. I will celebrate Christmas," I said.

"Let me just show you one more thing." Misaki said firmly. We teleported to a bridge. There was a huge commotion near one of the edges. I peeked over the top of them.

There, standing at the edge, was Rin.

"What is she doing?" I muttered to myself.

"Christmas was everything to her. She wanted to see you and Misaki together… she tried to make you guys go on a Christmas Date. But you threw a little 'tantrum' and Misaki found it unreasonable. She kind of broke up with you," Misaki frowned. "And then… well, Rin saw it as her fault. Then, one Christmas day, her mum passed away – she had been in a car crash the night before. She was trying to get something for Rin – a Christmas present that Rin had been asking for all year. Of course, Rin saw it as her fault, too. So, she turned to drugs to calm her down."

"That's bad…" I thought out loud.

"Next," Misaki clapped her hands twice and what do you know – we appeared at Misaki's house.

"Wow," I breathed.

It was more run-down than before, and that's saying a lot.

"After you two broke up, there was no man to fix the holes that slowly appeared throughout the house. Misaki tried to fix it, but she soon got sick. Really sick – she had to go to hospital. So, there was no one to fix the house. No one would buy it either, of course. So they moved out onto the street," Misaki said. "I'd hate that happening to myself."

"I can't let that happen," I whispered, my voice filled with dread. "I did this? All by… not celebrating Christmas?"

Misaki just shrugged. "Go figure." And then I was back in my own bed. I sat up quickly and checked the time.

It was past midnight – too late to go buy presents. I decided that I would buy it early in the morning, then plan a surprise party.

Anything to keep Misaki safe and happy.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Back to the normal storyline for the next chapter. Bye bye :)


	48. Valentine's Day

I'm sorry for the late update. There really is no excuse.

Please enjoy this :)

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

-RIN'S POV-

"Hey hey, do you think I should give my chocolate to Usui?" I heard a girl whisper to her friend as I passed in the hallway.

"I heard he has a girlfriend…" The other girl drifted off, uncertain.

"Well, she won't mind if I just give him a chocolate, right?"

'_He'd accept it, but he'd probably just throw it in the bin later,_' I thought with a smile as I walked past them.

"Hey Rin!" Sakura bounced up to me. "Are you excited?"

"Um… not really?" I knew how many chocolates I would get – none. Zero, zip, zilch.

"I can't wait!" Sakura screeched. "I need to give Kuuga a chocolate after school. I made one especially for him."

"That's cute," I nodded sensibly with a smile.

"PLEASE!" I heard shouts outside. I leaned out the window.

Crowds and crowds of girls were gathering around. In the midst of it all, an unfazed Usui was standing, staring at the sky.

"The sky is so blue today," He said in a monotone.

"He's so cute!" The girls gushed immediately.

"Sheesh," I mumbled. "Oi, Usui! Come over here!" I gestured to him like I wanted to talk to him privately.

If he was relieved to see my face, he sure didn't show it. He merely sprang onto the windowsill. "What?"

I stumbled back. "That's creepy!"

Usui dropped down onto the floor, sighing. "Anything can scare you. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I saw that you were having a bit of trouble with all the girls. I just went to help you out," I frowned.

"I was perfectly fine, thank you," He walked off stiffly. But when his face turned, I saw his mouth turn up in the corners.

"Look, look!" Sakura dragged me to a window.

Outside, Shintani was struggling with crowds, too. But it was a crowd mixed with girls and boys.

Instead of ignoring them like Usui did, he was trying to accept all the chocolate politely. He looked like he needed a bit of help, though.

"Hey, Shintani!" I called out to him, like I did to Usui. "Come here."

Instead of leaping fancily onto the windowsill, he looked up and grinned. "Rin!"

"Come here – I need to show you something," I beckoned to him. The girls parted to stare at me. Shintani took that opportunity to get to me, and escape the crowd. He waved apologetically to the group and hurried to catch up to me.

"Lots of chocolate there," I observed.

"The more food, the better!" He chuckled.

'_Are you crazy? When someone gives you a chocolate on Valentine's Day, it's to show their love! It's food… but it doesn't really count like that…_' I thought. I was tempted to voice my thoughts.

When we stopped at my locker, my heart skipped a beat. Did someone stuff a note into my locker when I hadn't been looking? A note to declare love?

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. '_Don't be stupid, Rin._' But there was still a flicker of hope, deep down inside me.

I unlocked my locker slowly.

"Oh, classes are about to start soon, Rin," Shintani said. "I should go prepare my stuff. See you later!" He sprinted away.

Before he could get too far, a group of girls sprang out of nowhere. "Shintani!"

Much to my disappointment (and expectations) there were no chocolates or love notes in my locker. With a defeated sigh, I took out my books and headed to my first class for the day.

-MISAKI'S POV-

I crossed my arms and stared out the window, monitoring everything that was happening in the courtyard.

"Prez, there's a new-"

I whirled around, startled. "Oh, it's just you, Yukimura…" I couldn't help the disappointment from showing.

"Are you okay?" He frowned, concerned.

"Totally fine," I waved a hand dismissively. "So, what were you going to say?"

"Well, one of the clubs needs a whiteboard…" He drifted off.

"I'm on it," With one last glance out the window, I tore myself away and concentrated on the task at hand.

But it was _Valentine's _Day. Surely he wouldn't forget? And then I doubted myself.

'_What do I mean, he wouldn't forget? He probably has tons of girls around him at the very moment._' I thought. I shook my head firmly and stared at the papers in front of me, trying to make sense of the words.

I had to read it several times before the meaning entered my head.

"Yukimura, how much money do we have left in our budget?" I asked.

"Um… about half," Yukimura answered a little hesitantly.

"It won't be enough to buy the whiteboard," I tapped the pencil on the desk, thinking. "So we're going to have to go with the little things first. We'll get the Music Club the whiteboard next month."

I quickly marked the sheet as a 'no' and threw it in the bin.

"Hey, Prez," A cool voice said behind me. I nearly jumped a mile in my seat.

"Usui!" I exclaimed. He looked surprised. I realised that I sounded a bit too happy and enthusiastic.

"Don't scare me like that," I said coldly, hoping he wouldn't see through my act.

Luckily, he just shrugged and turned to my work. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to sort out the work. Too many things," I sighed.

"Here, maybe you should start with the little things, like this," He picked up one of the papers I had put aside.

"Yeah," I said, distracted.

'_What was I thinking?_'

"Anyway, I need to show you something," Usui tugged at my sleeve.

"Hold on a second," I shrugged him off.

"It will only take a second. Please?" He smiled charmingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Yukimura, take over for a second, will you?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back and followed him out of the room.

"Close your eyes," He ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I said so," He smirked.

"You're lucky I feel patient and nice today," I closed my eyes obediently. I heard his footsteps start walking.

"Stop!" I commanded. He stopped.

I took one step forward and reached out my hand blindly. He sighed.

"If that's what you want," There was a hint of humour in his tone. I didn't have time to process what he had meant when he grabbed my hand.

I jerked my hand away and he let go. Then I regretted it immediately. How was I meant to find my way without him steering me?

"Fine," I sighed. I held out my hand.

I heard him snicker. I bit down on my tongue to prevent from saying anything that I would regret.

He led me around the school. I had a suspicion that he was just leading me around in circles. Eventually, we stopped.

I started to open my eyes. "No!" He exclaimed, a bit too hurriedly. I shut my eyes again.

I felt a whisper of a breath against my neck. I couldn't tell if my face was red or not, but I felt it flare up a bit.

And then, something brushed against my lips.

It clicked inside me.

"Usui-," I was cut off abruptly.

He was _kissing_ me. That was my Valentine's present.

'_What the hell? I'm going to get him for this!_' My eyes flew open.

But I couldn't be mad at him. I tried summoning all the 'rage' power I had inside me. I tried remembering all the bad things that he had ever done to me.

All the rage just melted inside me, which was new.

I stood there limply, while his lips were pressed against mine. There was no one around us – I suppose he had led us to some forgotten part of the school or something.

When he finally pulled away, his face was a blank mask as always.

"Happy Valentine's, Prez." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

My reply was barely loud enough for anyone to hear. "Happy Valentine's, Usui."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review! :D


	49. A Cross Dresser's Girlfriend

Hey everyone!

I think we're nearing the end of this fan fiction... it's been going on for a really long time!

So I would like to thank those who have stayed with me :) of course, it's not the end... not yet!

Please enjoy :)

* * *

**A Cross-dresser's girlfriend**

-MISAKI'S POV-

I knew something was different the moment I stepped into Maid Latte. The atmosphere was different – it was excited. And Usui hadn't even arrived yet.

I made my way to the kitchen and immediately saw Satsuki and several other maids gathering around something. I wondered what it was – a note declaring love, a secret admirer? After all, Valentine's was not too long ago.

I decided to change my clothes before maybe checking out the commotion. I went to the locker rooms and grabbed my maid outfit. Then I headed into the toilets to change.

When I got out, the crowd was still there. Some people had gone, some people had arrived, but they were still there.

I managed to squeeze through the crowd to get a decent view of the thing/person who was getting all the attention.

It was Aoi-chan.

Surprising, he didn't arrive in his girl clothes. He was his normal usual self, in his school outfit. He was staring at the ground and blushing furiously – it was something that he didn't usually do.

Satsuki was bombarding him with questions.

"What's her name? Where did you meet her?" She asked. It was like she was lecturing him.

I was confused. "Stop!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads to face me. Now I really regretted stopping their chatter.

But I forged on. "What's going on? I'm a bit confused."

"Aoi-chan got a girlfriend and I'm trying to get some information out of him but he won't say anything but apparently she's really pretty I mean she had better be anyway she's coming over tomorrow-," Satsuki stopped, taking in a deep breath. I cut in before she could continue.

"Yes, okay. I think that's enough," I held up my hands and turned to face Aoi-chan. I was kind of used to calling him Aoi-chan and couldn't think of any other name for him. "How did you meet her?"

He groaned. "Not more questions!"

I nodded. Poor thing must've been asked loads of questions already. He didn't need more.

"Come on girls, I think we need to give him some space," I said gently but firmly.

They looked at me uncertainly.

Satsuki cleared her throat. "Actually, I think that's a great idea. You do have jobs, you know. Go, shoo!"

Reluctantly, they left in small groups, whispering to each other.

When they were all gone, Aoi-chan slumped down in relief. I felt sorry for him. I had experienced the same thing when Usui had mysteriously appeared and had started acting like I was his girlfriend.

Satsuki patted his back. "Take a seat."

He glanced at me warily, and then pulled out a seat and sat down.

"Misa-chan, some help over here please!" Erika called out. I glanced at Aoi-chan one last time before running to help Erika.

I smoothed down my dress before appearing in the main area. "Yes, Erika?"

"Here you go," Erika handed me her pad and gently pushed me towards Usui's direction.

It pissed me off. His face pissed me off. Why did he have to choose me, out of all people? And yet I was pleased. Just a tiny bit.

I made my way over to him and drew out my pad. "Welcome, Master, what would you like today?" I said in a bored monotone, careful not to reveal anything.

But the way he smirked at me made me think that he had looked through my mask completely. "Just give me a coke."

I nodded. "Anything else?"

"No thanks." He replied, staring at me with his emerald-green eyes.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I turned around before he could see. "Fine." I mumbled. I walked stiffly to the kitchen and slipped the order onto the table.

I went to grab a coke, straw and a cup.

As I was preparing the coke, someone slipped up behind me and kissed me on the cheek.

I jumped slightly, spilling the coke.

"Now look what you've done!" I looked crossly at Usui, my face burning.

He looked at me smugly. "Sorry, I'll pay for that. And I probably won't need a coke anymore. My thirst is quenched."

I stared at him. "Are you acting as a person from Romeo and Juliet?"

"No." He chuckled. He went to hug me, but I flinched despite the feelings inside me. He saw the movement and his smirk widened.

I went back to the kitchen, my face flushed as if I had just raced in a 10 k marathon.

On my way to the kitchen, I saw Rin chatting to Shintani. He was sitting at a table tucked away from the corner.

They were laughing about something. Shintani looked really… happy.

I felt a pang of jealousy come out of nowhere. I frowned. '_That's strange._ _Why am I feeling this way?_' I glanced at Usui and shook my head firmly.

I couldn't be jealous.

-RIN'S POV-

I was watching Maid Latte out of the corner of my eye. If there was any customer who needed my help, I would go immediately. But right now, I didn't really see anyone who needed a maid…

"Earth to Rin!" Shintani waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hm, yes?" I smiled.

"Um… I think there's a customer who wants attention…" He pointed to a man who was waving his hands around angrily.

All the maids had their hands full, so I was the only one who could help. I glanced at Shintani.

"I'll be right back," I promised.

I went over to the man and took out my pad, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Master," I bowed slightly. "I will now take your order. What would you like?"

"Took you a while," He grumbled rudely. "I would like Sweet Pudding."

I wrote down the order. "Anything else?" I asked cheerfully, shrugging off his mood.

"Nothing," He said. "Hurry – I'm hungry."

I turned around and caught Shintani staring at me. "What's the problem?" He mouthed.

I shook my head and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and his eyes slid down to the table.

I rolled my eyes. '_He's a worry-wart._'

I left the order on the counter and went back to Shintani. I pulled out a seat and sat down.

"So, what you wanna talk about now?" I asked.

"Him," Shintani tilted his head towards me. I turned around.

"Oh," I whispered.

Usui was standing right behind me, looking down on me. At this angle, he looked pretty scary.

"Where's Misaki?" He asked.

"Um… the kitchen maybe?" I frowned. "Why?"

I wondered at the many possibilities – were they going to finally be 'girlfriend and boyfriend'?

"She went to take my order. I'm hungry." He said plaintively. Then he took off.

I rolled my eyes. "What was that all about?"

Shintani shrugged and look into my eyes. It felt as if I was under a microscope and being studied.

After about a minute, a felt a blush coming on. I looked away, and he just laughed.

It was a fun and carefree afternoon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, please review and comment!

I will update ASAP. :)


	50. A Cross Dresser's Girlfriend Part Two

Here's part two - enjoy!

* * *

**A Cross-dresser's Girlfriend Part Two**

-RIN'S POV-

The news about Aoi-chan spread quickly. How could it not? I didn't really bother about it though – it was none of my business, and I didn't really know Aoi-chan that well. All I knew was that he liked to dress as a girl.

The following day, I noticed that Shintani was around me quite a lot. He always seemed to be near.

"Hey Rin!" Sakura called. I turned around.

"Hey Sakura, Shizuko," I nodded to them both.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much… I'm just bored," Sakura sighed dramatically.

"Did Kuuga give you anything?" I struggled not to smile. Sakura somehow managed to find someone new and amazing about him every single time.

"He gave me flowers and some chocolate and a balloon," She ticked the things off on her fingers.

I raised an eyebrow. "Quite a lot."

"I feel a bit guilty. After all, I gave him some chocolate. It was probably melted or something," Sakura frowned.

"I bet he liked it," I smiled.

"Doubt it," She sighed.

I checked the time. "Oops, gotta go! Sorry!"

Lying to my friends was easier than I had first imagined. They never seemed to suspect anything – that was probably because Misaki had done it millions of times before me.

Sakura nodded. "See you tomorrow, Rin."

I dashed out of the room and grabbed my bag on the way to Maid Latte. I was eager to find out what all the fuss was about.

"Rin! Wait up!" I heard a voice call from behind me.

'_Again? I'm starting to think he has a problem…_' I turned around.

"Hey, Shintani…" I smiled weakly.

"On your way to Maid Latte?" He asked.

"Yes, actually…"

I knew what he was going to say next. And I was right.

"Great! Let's go together!"

Normally, I wouldn't mind Shintani's company. He was a bright and cheery person, and his mood was kind of infectious.

But today it just seemed weird. Unnatural. Something had changed, and because of that change, it now seemed awkward more than welcoming.

We walked in silence all the way to Maid Latte. At the door, he waved to me cheerily and went in. I went through the side door.

I went straight to the change rooms and started changing. I was eager to get to Aoi-chan before anyone else did.

Luckily, I spotted Aoi-chan. Except he wasn't alone.

'_Who is she? _'I thought. When I realised, I wanted to bang my head somewhere. '_The girlfriend!_'

She was pretty, I'll give you that. She had light blond hair which dropped down to her waist. Her eyes were impossibly huge, and emerald green.

In a way, she reminded me of Usui.

I noticed that she was clinging to Aoi-chan quite closely, glancing around with fear in her eyes.

She whispered to Aoi-chan, and he nodded to her with a confident smile. They walked past the people and went to the kitchen.

I decided to serve an awaiting customer before confronting them. Besides, Satsuki had probably already gotten to him.

"Welcome to Maid Latte, Master!" I bowed with a grin. "Please take a seat." I led him to one of the seats in the middle of the room. "What would you like to order?"

"Just a coffee, please," He waved a hand dismissively. "Give me whatever you've got. All I know is that I'm hungry." He chuckled.

I nodded. "Thank you." I exited politely by bowing again. Then I headed straight to the kitchen.

As I had expected, Satsuki was shooting questions at Aoi-chan again. Occasional questions were asked for the girl, but most of them were for Aoi-chan.

The poor girl looked worried and bored, so I decided to jump in and give them some 'alone time'.

"Satsuki, some customer needs your help. I don't get it," I said.

"Get… get Erika to do it. I'm a bit busy right now," She managed to say before she continued questioning them.

"Come on," I sighed, practically dragging her away from the couple. They just stared blankly after her.

"Let's go get some fresh air," Aoi-chan said. They went outside, much to my relief. Or else Satsuki would just come back and ask more questions.

"Coffee," I realised.

"What?" Satsuki frowned. "I didn't hear you."

"I forgot to get the coffee!" Then I rushed off. I had probably kept the guy waiting too long.

-MISAKI'S POV-

Her name was Maria. I found it out as soon as Satsuki started talking to her.

It didn't sound Japanese – it made me wonder if she was from France, or something. When Usui stood next to her, I could almost see a resemblance between them, even though they weren't related.

Aoi-chan looked really happy. How did he meet her? But I was worried. What would happen when she found out that he was a cross dresser?

So when she finally went, I cornered him. "What are you going to do when she finds out you're a cross-dresser?"

He stared at me, surprised. Then a calm look came over his face. "Nothing."

But his eyes were troubled. "She's going to find out one way or the other, you know. Secrets always slip out."

"I'm fine. She won't mind," Aoi-chan shrugged. "And what's wrong with cross-dressing?"

"Oh, nothing…" I shrugged. "Except for the fact that you're being bullied because of being a cross-dresser! And have you even thought that maybe you look _cuter _than her when you cross dress? You're an internet sensation, Aoi-chan. I don't think she'll take it lightly."

"Well, I don't know," He sighed. "If she wants to run a mile away, then so be it. I am a freak anyway."

Putting it that way, it made me feel sorry for him. "The secret won't last long. Hasn't she seen all the photos you've posted?"

"She probably has – she just hasn't made the connection yet," Aoi-chan said.

I gave him a troubled look. "Fine…" Then I went back to serving.

I saw that Shintani was waiting in the corner. He kept glancing around nervously – it made him look suspicious. I decided to talk to him when I was done.

"Hello?" The guy waved a hand in front of my face, impatient.

"Oh, sorry," I bowed. "Please repeat your order."

"Just an ice-cream sundae, thanks…" He grumbled.

I scribbled down the order before darting to Shintani. "Hey. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing…" He blinked twice. "What about you?"

I sat down on a seat opposite him. "Hey, um… you kind of looked suspicious and nervous back there. You okay?" Don't get me wrong – I don't normally act like this around guys. But Shintani was different. He was my childhood friend… and that made things different.

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, and it hung open for quite a while. Then he shut it, embarrassed. "There's nothing."

I sighed. "Shintani, I know there's something wrong. I haven't seen you this agitated since… well, I don't know!"

He glanced around. "Well… it's just that…"

His voice was so quiet I had to lean in to hear. "I just found out that I liked this girl. R-,"

I stood up abruptly. "I forgot – I have to prepare an order! I'm so sorry Shintani, I'll be right back."

I felt like hitting myself. It was smart of me to go talk to Shintani before preparing the order. And he was just about to tell me what was wrong, too.

I grabbed a sundae cup and dumped two scoops of ice-cream in. Then I squirted chocolate sauce and placed chopped nuts on top.

I clicked my fingers, struggling to think. There was something I was missing… I shrugged. They probably wouldn't notice anyway.

I brought it out to the customer. He paid and gave me a tip. I bowed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Then he started eating the ice-cream sundae. I cringed when he studied it closer. He could probably tell that there was something wrong. But in the end, he just shrugged and went back to eating.

I made my way back to Shinani. "Yes, please continue."

"Continue what?" He frowned, confused.

"You were about to tell me something. You liked someone," I urged.

But whatever it was, he didn't want to tell me again. Or he forgot. He shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow."

It left me of a cliff hanger. What was he about to tell me?

"Oi, I'm waiting here!" A lazy voice said. I turned around.

"Well, you can wait longer," I said.

"Misa-chan!" The Moron Trio chorused.

I groaned. They were so annoying, yet what would I do without them?

* * *

I forgot to feed my cat. So Bye xD


	51. Preparations

Hey everyone!

I just realised we passed the 50th chapter. Sorry for not mentioning before xD

Well, please enjoy! :)

* * *

**Preparations**

-RIN'S POV-

Flavour spurted into my mouth the moment I started chewing on my favourite Strawberry Chewing gum. I slung my bag over my shoulder and gave Riku a kiss before heading out the door.

"Bye, mum!" I yelled. I heard a distinctive reply. As soon as I headed out the door, I saw Shintani leaning against the wall. He had a huge grin on his face.

Seeing his face, I couldn't help but smile as well. Sure, he was bloody annoying at times, but we were still friends.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," He stood up. "Want to go to school together? There's this shop nearby which I like and I just… you know, decided to walk you to school. If you want. I mean if you don't want I can walk at a distance, I guess."

I laughed. "No, it's fine. Come on."

We started walking, the gravel crunching under our feet. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just kept blowing tiny bubbles. That was the thing about chewing gum nowadays – you could blow tiny bubbles. Bubble gum could blow huge bubbles, if that made sense.

Finally, he broke the silence. "So. I can't believe we're nearing the end of the year."

I frowned, counting the months off on my fingers. "You're right!"

"And that means-," I broke in.

"We won't be here anymore! We'll be going off to college!" I realised with a bang. It was like a snap back to reality. "Oh my gosh, I haven't even decided which college yet!"

He gave me a funny look. "Wait, you just realised now?"

"Yeah. I wasn't counting the months," I slapped my forehead.

We had reached the school. Shintani looked at me, worried. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Tell my mum. Decide on my college," I said.

The bell went, so I rushed to my locker. "Bye, see you later." I waved.

I went to class. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen – someone could move away and we would all lose touch. We were like a small group – Misaki, Sakura, Shintani, Usui and I.

"Hey, Rin," Sakura nudged me. "Rumour has it that we're going to have a disco at the end."

"Really?" I stared at her, surprised. "How did you hear about it?"

"It's just floating around. You wouldn't have to search too hard for it. I'm going to ask Misaki at lunch," She grinned.

'_That's cool. If it's true.' _I thought.

I sat through the class, fidgeting. There were several things on my mind.

At lunch, I met up with Sakura and we went to see Misaki. She was busy in the Student Council room but we went in anyway. She looked surprised.

"It's not often you guys are here," She defended herself when we asked.

I shot Sakura a smile. "Or… you might've just been expecting someone else."

We all knew who she meant. She turned bright red. "Was not! So, what do you guys want?"

"Misaki, we've heard rumours of a disco!" Sakura sang.

"Really?" Misaki looked interested. "Tell me more…"

"Is it true?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe. My lips are sealed. I can't say anything," Misaki said. "So there's no point trying to ask me."

Sakura pouted. "Just a tiny bit, please?"

"No. Now off you go – I have more things to sort out. It has been a busy day today," Misaki sighed.

"Fine…" Sakura grumbled. She tugged my sleeve. "Let's go."

It wasn't like Sakura to give up so easily. So I shouldn't have been surprised when she decided to eavesdrop on every single one of Misaki's conversations until the end of lunch.

I got pretty bored nearing the end, so I left and went to the rooftop. Shintani was there as well, eating from his bag of bread crusts.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to him.

"Hey," He grinned easily.

"Whaddya doing?" I returned the smile.

"Just eating." He replied.

I nodded, and we just sat there in silence until the end of lunch.

-MISAKI'S POV-

'_Dammit. How did the secret get out? It was only the Student Council Committee who knew… so, someone must've spilled. Oh well_,' I thought. I counted and recounted the votes again – there was one clear winner.

We were having a Prom in celebration of us "growing up" and finally going off to college. I was a bit worried, though – what would happen to the school once I was gone? The boys still dominated the majority of the school, and they only kept in check because of me.

There had been three options – a prom, a disco and just a casual day out at a picnic. I was the only person who voted for the picnic – I wasn't into fancy things.

The Disco and the Prom had pretty close scores, but in the end, the prom won by three points.

Proms mean fancy dresses. And I don't have a fancy dress. Which means that I will have to go out to buy a dress. And I don't have any money – I need it all for the hospital bills, water bills, electricity bills… you get the idea.

There is no way I am going to tell mum. I can see it already – she will insist that I go, insist that I spend my money on myself for once.

Yeah, right.

If I spent money on myself all the bills would not be paid and we would be homeless.

I was on the decorating committee, and that meant that I would have to stay in school after school hours to decorate the gym. On the night of the Prom, of course.

But first, I would have to decide on my dress.

Shizuko couldn't really help me – she wasn't into dresses. In that sort of way, she was like me.

Sakura couldn't keep her mouth shut (sorry, Sakura!). There was a time in Grade 3 when I told her something the teacher had told me, and she had blurted it out in front of the whole class. It had meant to be a surprise, so the teacher had been very angry with me.

Usui would just pick out the clothes that revealed the most, and Shintani… well, he would just eat.

So that left one option.

Rin.

But it would be hard, since I didn't know much about her. I don't know if she will spill, or if she's not good at picking out dresses.

I just have to take my chances and live with the future.

I decided to tell her after school.

"Misaki? I need help with this. We have to decide the budget," Yukimura cut into my thoughts.

When I went back to working, all thoughts of the dress and the prom were cast aside. I would have plenty of time to worry about it later.

* * *

Will update ASAP, please review!


	52. Preparations Part Two

Hey everyone! :D

Sorry for the long pause for the update (hmm).

Anyway, I am going away this weekend and it's a 10-day holiday, so I won't be able to update!

But I'll try to get you one more chapter before then.

For now, please enjoy :)

* * *

**Preparations Part Two**

-RIN'S POV-

I could only find one problem with the idea of having a disco, or anything of the sort: we would have to get dates.

Well, of course, you could go alone. But the majority of the students would like dates. I already have an idea of who the girls would go for – Usui.

When the school came into my sight, I took a deep breath. Shintani was nowhere in sight today.

"Rin!" Someone called. I turned around, half expecting it to be Shintani.

Except it wasn't.

Misaki stopped in front of me, panting.

"What's up, Misaki?" My face was one of surprise.

"I need your help," She said, her face solemn and serious. "But only if you promise not to tell anyone…"

So that was how, twenty minutes later and in class, I was explaining to her the colour that would suit her best.

"Brown is an ugly colour. No-no," I said. "Though it does suit your eyes. Pink is a girly colour."

Misaki stared at me blankly. I hoped that she was absorbing this information, but at the same time, I wasn't sure if it was true.

"Rin, are you listening?" The teacher said impatiently.

"Yes," I chirped.

'_It's unfair that the teacher didn't notice Misaki. Teacher's pet._' I couldn't help but think.

That ended our conversation, but every time I looked over at Misaki, her face was clouded. It was like she was thinking way too hard.

But more about the disco (or should I say Prom). I would have to keep my mouth shut (Misaki made it very clear).

I would have to go shopping, hopefully with Misaki.

"Rin! What is the answer?" The teacher stared at me with his beady little eyes.

"Um… three?" I squirmed in my seat.

"Please pay attention next time," He said impatiently. I nodded.

I decided to think about all the things we could have in the prom – decorations, a King and Queen, food… I wrote them down and passed them to Misaki. She glanced at the ideas and tucked the piece of paper in her pocket.

When lunch came, Misaki smuggled me in to the Student Council's room without Sakura noticing.

Usui was already in there waiting, though.

"Who gave you permission to come in?" Misaki asked, annoyed.

"Do we need permission? Yesterday it wasn't needed," Usui smirked.

It was true – there never was a rule saying that we needed permission, and Misaki knew it.

She frowned, but ignored him and started working.

"So, for the Prom-," Misaki started.

"We're having a Prom?" Usui said, a flicker of surprise crossing his face. "How come nobody told me?"

"You didn't need to know," Misaki said dismissively. "And if you don't keep your mouth shut, I will personally kill you."

"What, with a kiss?" Usui teased. And then suddenly he turned serious. "Because right now, a kiss is the only thing that can kill me."

The change in the atmosphere was almost awkward. It was like everyone in the Student Council room was watching something that they shouldn't have been. A private exchange, a secret deal.

The Student Council Committee didn't look too alarmed, but they did look a bit stiff. Maybe this was an exchange which happened frequently?

Misaki's face flushed deep red. "S-shut up, you p-perverted alien."

Obviously his words had shaken her, which was probably what Usui had been trying to get.

"So, Misaki," I broke in. "About the Prom…"

"Yes, I think we should have a Queen and King," She said, clearly flustered. "And food, and decorations. Yes. Great idea."

"But about the king and queen… I think I know who the majority of the girls will vote for," I looked pointedly at Usui.

"It's not my fault," He shrugged carelessly.

"So… to make it more fair, I think we should have a draw instead," I smiled.

"A draw?" Misaki frowned.

"Yes, a draw. We put all the names in a hat and draw them out," I said.

"But what if some people don't want to be a queen or a king? Maybe they're public shy," Usui glanced at Misaki, then me.

That was a good point, but I couldn't think of anything to solve it.

"What about we have nominations?" Misaki suggested.

I nodded. "We could have nominations, then the top people can go in the draw. If they want to."

"Okay, so we'll do that. Anything else?" Misaki wrote the idea down on a sheet of paper.

But we couldn't say anymore, because Sakura burst into the room.

"Help, Misaki, HELP!"

-MISAKI'S POV-

As Sakura burst into the room, I quickly turned over the piece of paper.

"Yes, what?" I smiled charmingly and innocently.

"Kuuga," Sakura sobbed.

'_What did that damn guy do this time?!_' I thought.

"What about him?" I hid the piece of paper and went over to Sakura.

"He broke up with me!" She bawled.

I hid my surprise. "Tell me everything."

"He texted me and said he was going to break up…" She trailed off, staring me with big, watery eyes. "What am I going to do, Misaki?"

I really wasn't good with these situations. I shot Rin a 'help me' look, but she just shrugged helplessly.

"Um… he wasn't good for you anyway," I tried.

This sent her crying even more.

"B-but I loved him!" She cried.

"Show me the text message. Maybe what you thought wasn't actually what he said," I smiled.

She brought out her phone and handed it over to me. Sure enough it said, 'I want to break up with you. –Kuuga.'

"There has to be some sort of misunderstanding," I frowned, shaking my head.

"There isn't!"

"Come here, Sakura," Rin said in a soothing voice, holding out her hands. Sakura drifted away and into Rin's arms.

I sent Kuuga a quick message on Sakura's phone. 'What do you mean?' I didn't sign off.

Sakura was babbling on about all the great times she had had with Kuuga. I felt kind of useless in this situation – I had never really been dumped by a guy, but it was probably harsh.

"Look who rocked up," Usui said quietly. I looked out the window.

Blond hair and a wide grin on his face, Kuuga marched into the school.

I jumped over to Rin. "He's here."

"Who?" She asked.

"Kuuga!" I made sure Sakura couldn't hear. "We have to get her out, or else if she sees his face, he will smile even more."

"On it," Rin nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the toilet and get you sorted out," Rin cooed like she would to an animal.

'_Good idea, Rin! Kuuga would never go into the girl's toilets – it's an invasion of privacy!_' I thought, grinning to Rin.

Rin rushed her out of the room.

"We have to stop him," I said out loud. Once again, all thoughts of the Prom were cast out of my mind.

Sakura meant more to me than the Prom, and it hurt to see her like this.

Once and for all, I was going to beat some sense into Kuuga's brainless mind.

* * *

Yeah, the last bit might not make a lot of sense... hm...

Will update ASAP


	53. A Day Out

Hey everyone x)

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

**A Day Out**

-RIN'S POV-

The 'Kuuga' problem was sorted pretty fast. I didn't get to see what happened (because I was with Sakura) but Misaki told me that she pretty much gave Kuuga a slap in the face and sent him away.

I bet it was more, but she seemed pretty tight-lipped.

The date for the Prom had been settled. It was two weeks from now.

That gave us two weeks to decide on an outfit.

The news of the Prom had spread around. Misaki decided to let the secret loose, and get people to vote for a Prom Queen and King. So far, the people in the lead were Usui (for the Prom King) and Sakura (for the Prom Queen).

The news had been quite a shock, actually. Sakura couldn't believe that she had been nominated. There were lots of other people nominated, of course. They were just in front with the most votes.

So, on the following Saturday, I arranged a day out with Misaki. I ordered her to bring as much money as she could, but, as expected, she didn't bring much.

We went shopping in the mall. I didn't really know what to look for, but we tried on every single pretty dress there was.

"What about this one?" I came out of the dressing room with a bright yellow dress.

Misaki immediately shielded her eyes. "Too bright," She said weakly.

I chuckled. "Your turn."

She looked a bit nervous as she went into the dressing room.

She came out wearing a strapless soft pink dress. It was frilled down the middle, and she wore it with a belt and some bracelets I had picked out for her.

"Pretty," I smiled.

"Really? It's a bit expensive though," Misaki peered at the price tag.

"Price doesn't matter. Well, if we put our money together, I'm sure it won't matter…" I chuckled.

"Okay, your turn," Misaki said.

I nodded and went back inside the dressing room.

'_What to wear, what to wear…_' I thought, tapping my chin thoughtfully. I had grabbed all the dresses I thought were pretty and brought them to the dressing room.

I decided on a denim fabric dress which was held up at one side by a stylish knot. If we undid the knot, the side would fall down and it would be just a dress. So you could customize it, in a way. There was a zip at the back which I struggled to do up.

I stepped out of the dressing room and did a pose.

"Ta-da!" I sang.

"Um… great," Misaki smiled.

"What, don't you think it looks good?" I said, a little hurt.

"No, it's great… but." Misaki stopped.

"But what?" I prompted.

"You know me – I don't know fashion! So… maybe it doesn't look that great. I don't know."

I sighed and placed my hands on her shoulder. "Just tell me the truth. Do I look okay?"

"You look fine…" She said hesitantly.

"Then that's all I need to know. I'm buying this one – it's 25% off anyway," I grinned easily.

"You really shouldn't trust my judgement. It can be a bit… off sometimes," Misaki scratched her hand unconsciously.

I shook my head. "I don't mind. Besides, I have shoes at home that match this. Your turn."

We went through all sorts of dresses while looking for Misaki's – frilled ones, short ones, long ones, ones with prints on them and ones which were furry.

In the end, Misaki found a dress which was comfortable and fashionable at the same time.

It had one shoulder strap. From the shoulder strap, it followed the body shape and was secured by a belt just above her waist. Then, from the belt, the bottom part was neatly arranged to make it look like it was puffy.

The only part which Misaki disapproved of was the length. She claimed it was 'too short'. It was a couple of centre mitres above her knees, and it exposed her thighs.

"Misaki, your school skirt is just like that," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's only because I don't have the money to buy another one!" She frowned.

I rolled my eyes, accepting her explanation.

"Now, for your shoes… do you have anything at home to match these?" I asked.

"Um… well, there are my school shoes… and my sneakers…" Misaki answered.

"No!" I was horrified. "No, we're talking about _high-heels _here. Or shoes that you would wear to parties – sandals might be okay."

We put all the unwanted dresses back where they were found, then purchased the two dresses.

Misaki nearly freaked out when she saw the prices. "WHAT?! I CAN'T PAY FOR THAT! I HAVE THE BILLS TO PAY THIS MONTH!"

The sales person looked a bit freaked out. I talked to Misaki for a bit. I explained to her that normal teenagers like us didn't pay for the bills. Not until they moved out, anyway.

She finally calmed down. I bought both the dresses.

"You can pay for the shoes," I whispered to her.

"I can't do that! I'll pay you back," She promised.

"No need to… I mean, it's not a lot," I felt a bit sorry for Misaki.

We went to a shoe store and I spotted the perfect heels for her. It was black and it matched her dress perfectly. Except…

"Ow!" Misaki winced as she fell down for the fifth time.

Misaki had no experience in walking with high-heels. She hadn't seen the point. So, I had to teach her.

"Take it one at a time," I held her hands as she walked slowly. It wasn't even that high.

In the end, I just bought the shoes and gave Misaki the instruction to practice it all night.

-MISAKI'S POV-

I had spent less than Rin today, and that was only because she bought my dress for me. I felt guilty, but when I tried to tell her, she just shrugged it off.

"Your birthday present. I'll probably forget anyway," She had waved it off.

I dutifully completed my mission of walking in the heels – it had taken me all night, but I had done it.

I wore my new dress and shoes and stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at myself.

It was awkward. I looked like a shy little girl. Who was I kidding? I couldn't go to the Prom!

There was a beep and I went to get my phone.

'_You look pretty ;) –Usui._'

I stared at my phone in shock, and was about to stomp on it when I remembered it was from my sister.

I closed my eyes and realised that wherever I was, Usui could probably see me.

I went into my room and shut the door. I changed swiftly and then texted back.

'_Where are you? –Misaki._'

'_Why? Do you want to go on a date? –Usui._'

His cheekiness pissed me off. I quickly texted back. I felt like I was going to break the keys.

'_No! Perverted alien stalker._' I didn't bother signing off.

I left the phone on my bed. Usui could be really creepy sometimes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, will update ASAP (depends on whether I get enough time to update before my holiday).


	54. The Prom

Hey everyone!

I'm just about to head off to my holiday - I JUST managed to finish this chapter :3

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Prom**

-RIN'S POV-

The two weeks passed pretty quickly and soon, it was Prom Night.

I had spent the whole afternoon decorating and preparing the Gym.

The Prom Queen and King had not been announced. It would be a surprise for the night.

Misaki, Shizuko and I were going to meet up at Sakura's place. From there, we would go to the Prom together. It was Sakura's idea.

I stuffed my dress and shoes in a bag. "Bye, mum!"

"Where are you going?" She frowned, busy cleaning Riku's _behind_.

"The Prom, remember? I told you about it ages ago," I waved my hands in the air. "Anyway, if I don't go now, I'll be late. Bye!"

I ran out the door, half slamming it behind me. I glanced at my watch and took out Sakura's address.

I caught a bus and hopped off at the nearest stop to Sakura's house. I had to walk.

"Oh, Rin!" I waited until Misaki caught up with me.

"Did you bring your dress?" I asked.

"Um… yeah," Misaki said. There was a long gap of silence.

"This is her house, I think," Misaki mumbled, pushing open the gate.

"Guys, come in, come in!" Sakura's amazingly loud voice reached us from inside.

'_How can she see us?_' I wondered.

Anyway, we walked in and took off our shoes.

Sakura was in the living room, her dress already on. Shizuko was right beside her, looking blank.

Sakura had a lavender coloured dress on. It sort of matched her hair.

"Hey everyone," I grinned. "Nice dress, Sakura."

"Thanks!" Sakura did a twirl. "Do I look okay?"

"You look stunning," I winked.

"You two should go get changed. There are bathrooms upstairs, on the left," Sakura directed.

I nodded. "Come on, Misaki."

Misaki seemed nervous as she followed me to the bathroom.

We stood, facing the walls as we changed. On a signal, we turned around and looked at each other.

"You look amazing," I grinned.

"Thanks, so do you," Misaki bit her lip.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep the grin off my face. I could tell what was on her mind.

"Nothing," She said. "What's that smile for?"

"No reason. Come on, let's go back down to Sakura," I said.

When we got back to the living room, Shizuko still hadn't got her dress on.

"Shizuko, where's your dress?" I asked, plopping down on the bean bag chair.

"Not wearing it," Shizuko said, adjusting her glasses.

"Why?" I looked at her, surprised.

"Because dresses don't fit me," Shizuko said, almost whining.

"Of course they do! Show us your dress," I said encouragingly.

She pulled out a black lace dress with a head accessory.

"It's so cute!" I gushed.

"She says she doesn't look good in it," Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"Nonsense. Come on, wear it!"

With loads of encouragement and just a little nudge, she wore the dress.

I gasped. "Wow…"

She looked _amazing._ This seemed like the dress that was _made _for her.

"It's a dress my mum gave me. I didn't know when to wear it, so…" She fidgeted with the hem.

I don't know why, but an image of Shizuko's mum sprang into my mind. I had never seen her mum, so what I imagined was just an older version of Shizuko.

Shizuko wore boots with her dress. Sakura wore sandals with hers, and Misaki wore high-heels.

Sakura's mum gave us a lift to the School gym. There were already loads of people there, so we rushed in.

There was a huge crowd of girls.

'_One guess at who's in the middle,_' I thought, and rolled my eyes.

I noticed that Misaki was now visibly shaking. Was this her first time at events like this?

I grabbed her arm. "Come on."

She followed me, as if in a daze. The music was pumping but I really didn't feel like dancing. I practically had to shout just to get people to hear me.

Misaki stood awkwardly, glancing around.

"Hey," Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around.

"Shintani…" I managed a weak smile.

He was wearing casual jeans and a checked top.

The sight made me nearly melt; he looked adorable. But I couldn't tell him that. I bit my lip.

"What's up?" I noticed that my palms had started sweating. Ew.

"Nothing much. Hey, uh… you wanna go grab a bite?" Shintani asked.

I chuckled. "Okay."

He held out his hand and grinned. "Come on."

I partly didn't want to hold his hand – my hands were cold and sweating, which was a gross combination. But he held it tightly as we made our way over to the table. His hand was warm, and it felt awkward having one cold hand and the other warm.

"Juice?" He got a cup.

I nodded. "Yeah, okay…"

We found a place to sit and chat. I hoped that other people weren't eavesdropping on our conversation, because I was shouting…

-MISAKI'S POV-

Well, Rin left with Shintani just a moment ago. Sakura was probably somewhere, laughing with some guy.

'_It must be so easy, yet I can't get myself to do it…_' I thought bitterly. '_To talk to someone you like._'

The thought had slipped out before I could stop it, and I wanted to slap myself across the face. '_No, no, no. Just… no._' It felt stupid, too, thinking to myself like I was actually holding a conversation.

Someone grabbed my wrist. I jumped back, shocked. I caught a glimpse of the 'attacker'.

Someone with blond hair, mesmerizing green eyes and someone with a white tuxedo on.

"Hey," He said, with an easy smile.

"Hey," I replied softly.

We stood there, facing each other. He looked into my eyes, like he was looking for something.

I allowed myself one thought: '_Cute._'

Suddenly, the music changed. It was familiar. And it was _not _good news.

UxMishi.

That meant only one thing: that Kuuga was on the stage.

The girls were going wild, but I wondered where Sakura was. How she was coping with this.

I never remembered putting UxMishi on the list – I had considered it, before Kuuga broke up with Sakura.

For some reason, he sang the same song he sang when he first kissed Sakura. He seemed to be putting his heart and soul into it.

I glanced around the area, searching for Sakura.

Then I saw her: the crowd swirling around her, and she was in the middle. She had a surprised look on her face.

Then Kuuga thrust out his hand. "I would like to invite Sakura up here!" He winked at the crowd. "You know who you are!"

I saw Sakura's face turn bright red, and everyone turned to her. They made a pathway.

"Sakura! Sakura!" They chanted.

She took a step forward uncertainly. Then her eyes turned to me.

I nodded encouragingly. "Go," I mouthed.

She replied with a nod and took a further two steps forward.

And then she started running. She leapt onto the stage, and held onto Kuuga's hand tightly.

He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded with a beam on her face. Then he started singing the song again, occasionally handing the microphone to Sakura so she could sing the words.

'_What a guy._' I thought, with a smile on my face.

Suddenly, the music changed. Kuuga and Sakura jumped off the stage and starting dancing in time to the music.

Other couples started dancing too – I saw Shintani and Rin dancing together, which was… surprising.

"Dance?" Usui offered his hand.

"I can't dance," I murmured.

"Nonsense." Without any warning and certainly none of my consent, he sent me into a twirl. I felt a bit giddy, but happy too.

The night wasn't half as bad as I had thought, so far.

* * *

I will update ASAP, although I'm not too sure when I'll be able to.

Please review!


	55. The Prom Part Two

Hey everyone! .

I just got back from my holiday, and man, it was so fun!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**The Prom Part Two**

-RIN'S POV-

I wasn't a good dancer. Well, at least I thought not. So I was glad when the dance was over.

I wiped my hands on my dress, shuddering.

"Everything okay?" Shintani asked me, concerned.

"Totally fine," I smiled.

'_His hands were so warm!_' I thought, concealing a pleased smile.

"Shintani! PLEASE, DANCE WITH ME!" A girl came up to him and bowed. He shot me a helpless look, and went to dance.

People were now getting seriously pumped up. The only place in the Gym where people _weren't_ dancing was the eating area.

I watched Misaki as she was spun around the room. She looked beautiful. Usui looked like the 'White Knight', I must say. They were a sight great together.

Sakura and Kuuga were on the opposite side of the room. They were talking, looking very serious. I pretended to look away when Kuuga leaned in for a kiss.

"She fainted," Shintani jogged back.

I leapt up from my seat. "Are you serious?! Where?"

Shintani chuckled. "I was only joking, Rin. Come on. Let's dance."

I shook my head. "The Gym is too hot for me. Let's go somewhere else." I grabbed his hand and held onto it. I dragged him to the entrance and out into the cool night air.

I hoped he couldn't see my face in the darkness – I was sure it was bright red, like a tomato.

"Rin?" In the darkness, I could just make out Shintani's shadowed figure.

"Follow me," It came out as a whisper, although I had never intended to.

I led him to the roof of the school. This was out of bounds, but I didn't care. The night was refreshing, and viewing the stars seemed like a better thing at the moment.

Once we were on the roof, I let go of his hand and wandered to the railings. He followed me, although a bit quiet.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" I smiled.

"Yeah…" Shintani replied.

Then there was a long pause, where we both just looked up at the stars and… wondered. Wondered about everything.

I decided to take a seat. Again, Shintani followed me without saying a word.

"What's going to happen after the graduation, do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know. We're going to go to college. We might go separate ways," Shintani shrugged.

"By 'we', you mean you, me, Misaki, Usui, Sakura and Kuuga, right?" I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then hesitated. "Of course."

Then there was just more silence.

It's not like I didn't enjoy his company – I did. It was just that there was nothing much to talk about. After a while, I felt like going back in to the Gym.

'_What would Misaki and Usui be doing right now?_' I thought.

I stood up and went back to the railings.

"I feel like going back to the Gym. Are you coming?" I started for the door.

"Wait." Shintani grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that I was facing him.

And in that one moment, my heart froze.

His face was centimetres – no, millimetres – away from mine.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Shintani whispered.

I nodded, not daring to speak. I tried not to act unnaturally, but I felt stiff.

"But you're beautifuller," Then he kissed me.

Something deep inside me had loved him, from the start. I just never… knew. But tonight, while he was kissing me, the feelings rose and I kissed him back.

When we parted, I allowed a small smile on my lips. "Beautifuller isn't a word."

"I don't care," He gave me another kiss – this time, a short but sweet one.

He entwined my fingers with his and we made our way back to the Gym.

This time, I swear my face had a warm glow on it.

-MISAKI'S POV-

"I can see you're puffed. Take a seat," Usui smiled like a gentleman (which actually pissed me off) and pulled out a chair for me.

I eyed him sceptically. "What do you want?"

"What? Nothing," He said innocently.

I snorted. "Yeah, right. Spit it out."

He sighed. "Seriously. Why can't you trust me? Anyway, I'm going to go get you a drink. What do you want?"

"Um…"

"Juice? Okay. I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?" He winked and went off.

I scanned the Gym, looking for someone I might recognise.

'_Shizuko!_' I thought.

She was standing in the corner by herself. She glanced around once in a while, but then she mostly kept to herself.

I felt sorry for her, so I decided to go stand with her.

"Hey, Shizuko. Want to come take a seat with me?" I smiled invitingly.

She adjusted her glasses. "Um…"

I frowned. "Shizuko?"

"Yo, sorry for being late," Someone came up to Shizuko.

Surprisingly, it was a he. It took me a while to recognise him.

"UxMishi!" I gasped.

Shizuko nodded. "Misaki, meet Yuujirou. Yuujirou, meet Misaki."

"I met you at the café, didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh… at that meeting, ages ago…" Yuujirou smiled weakly. "Yeah."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked, merely interested.

Yuujirou looked at Shizuko, who looked right back at him. "Uh…"

"Go on…" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm on a date," He said quickly.

"With who?" I questioned.

He shot another look at Shizuko. I got the message.

"Oh!" I looked at both of them, shocked.

It was the first time Shizuko had had a boyfriend. I didn't mean it in a nasty way, it was just… surprising.

"Oh… right well… um, Usui's there, so I had better head back," I jerked my thumb at the table I had been sitting at. "Bye!"

"Bye bye," Yuujirou waved cheerily, while Shizuko just said a simple 'bye'.

I made my way back to the table, where Usui was waiting.

"Where did you go?" He asked me the moment I got there.

"Just to see Shizuko," I answered.

"Didn't I ask you to stay here?" He said coldly.

I looked at him. "Are… are you okay? You're acting a bit-,"

I didn't get to finish my sentence.

I don't get Usui. I don't get him at all. I don't get why his mood changes all the time, or why he decided to kiss me at that time.

I was just talking, and suddenly his face was right in front of me, and his lips were on mine.

I felt embarrassed, to be honest. We were in a Gym, packed full of people. But I didn't move. Why? Because I knew.

I knew that I had been denying my feelings for Usui. Well, I sort of new, ever since the first time we kissed. I understood my feelings, but I never really wanted it. Or _needed _it, and that time.

I kissed him back. All the feelings came rushing at me, all at once. I felt confused, but hey, I just followed my heart.

"I love you, Ayuzawa." Usui paused momentarily, tilting my chin up.

I looked straight into his green eyes, which was a mistake. It had me hypnotised, even.

"I-I love you too." It just popped out of my mouth.

"That's my girl." And he kissed me again.

* * *

Remember Rin's boyfriend, Kayne? I'm sorry I won't go more into him :)

Will update ASAP, please review for now! :D


	56. Ten Years Later

Hey everyone :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

-RIN'S POV-

In one hand I held all my shopping bags, and in the other I held a phone.

"No, I can't make it back home that early," I sighed.

"Please?" The person on the other end of the phone pleaded.

"I'll try," I glanced at my watch. "Bye, honey."

"Love ya."

"Love ya too." I hung up first.

'_Getting back home this early will be trouble. Usually the trains are packed full at this time…_' I gritted my teeth. The things I would do for my boyfriend.

In the end, I decided to catch a bus then walk home from the stop.

When I got home, I took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I slipped off my shoes, turned on the lights and dumped all my bags on the floor.

I stood up and yawned. "Argh!" I half screamed.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" My so-called 'kind and caring' boyfriend, Shintani, grinned.

"No way," I said, pushing past him.

"Oh come on, you were scared so bad! You even _screamed_," He teased.

"No I didn't!" I protested.

"Yes you did," He tilted his head towards me.

There was only one last thing to do. I didn't want to do it, since it seemed weak and babyish. But it was my last resort. "Stop it or else I'm not cooking dinner for you."

This made him shut up. "Okay, okay." He went moodily to the couch and plonked down.

I shook my head, laughing silently. Then I went on to cooking dinner.

Shintani, as usual, was sleeping on the couch when dinner was finally ready. I went over to him and stared at his face, which hadn't changed in the last ten years. It was still youthful, without wrinkles. Unlike mine.

I placed my finger on his forehead, and from there, traced my finger to his lips. Then he woke up. I withdrew my finger immediately.

"Dinner smells amazing," He smiled.

"Thanks. Let's eat," I said a silent prayer before beginning to eat.

'_I hope that Shintani will never, ever leave me._' I had prayed.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I had better go get that," I jumped up.

"Mmm." Shintani mumbled, still eating. I rolled my eyes.

I picked up the phone. "Hello, you're speaking to Rin?" It was a question.

"RIN! HELP!" A voice screamed into the phone. I winced, holding it away as I rubbed my ear.

It was a familiar voice, but I couldn't quite remember who it was.

"Who is this?" I asked.

There was silence from the other end. Then, "It's Sakura, Sa-ku-ra! Help me!"

The name rang a bell. "Oh!"

I hadn't kept in touch with my friends from high school, since we all pretty much went our own ways. Of course, we did try, for the first… what, six months of college? But then we all lost touch as time went by, and of course, college was pretty busy – busier than high school.

"What do you want?" I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face. After all these years, she had still remembered me?

"I'm having a wedding!" She squeaked.

I gasped. "What?"

"I'm having a wedding! And is… is Shintani with you? Because he's invited, too," Sakura said.

I noticed the slight hesitation. "Of course. We've broken up a few times, but it's all going smoothly now. Who's the groom?"

"Kuuga. He proposed to me a week ago!" Sakura gushed. "He's the most romantic person, ever!"

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

Kuuga was now famous – he was in the UxMishi, of course. They had toured around the country several times. I was still a fan of their music.

"Anyway, you guys are invited and I need your help deciding the stuff. Can you help me please?" She pleaded.

"But…this is major! What if I get it wrong?" I nearly threw my hands up in the air, except I realised that I held the phone.

"That's okay. I'm going to call Misaki and then Shizuko next, to see if they can help too," Sakura said.

"But how do you know their numbers?" I was confused.

"Phonebook, Rin. I used a phonebook," Sakura giggled.

"Oh… okay. So what do I do?"

"Just come over to my place and we can decide together. Shizuko and Misaki might be here, too," Sakura replied.

"Okay. What's your address?" I said.

Sakura told me her address and I wrote it down.

"There," She said. "Thanks again, Rin. I have to go now. Bye!" She hung up.

I walked back to the dining table in silence.

"What's up?" Shintani stared at me.

"It was Sakura," I sighed.

It took a while for Shintani to register what I had said. "Sakura? As in, Sakura from agggeeessss ago?"

I nodded. "Yes, that Sakura."

"Well, what did she want?" Shintani frowned, but continued eating.

"She's having a wedding, and we're both invited. I have to go to her place and decide on stuff," I glanced at the address again.

"Oh. Interesting," Shintani mumbled. But by the tone of his voice, I could tell it wasn't.

"Look, I'm going to take a shower, okay?" I left the table. Shintani didn't say one word.

-MISAKI'S POV-

I wiped my forehead. '_Life is tough... so live with it._' I told myself firmly.

I watched as Usui charmed one girl, then the next, then at least five more. When I was young, I would have been jealous. But now, it felt… better, knowing that Usui wouldn't leave me.

Not long after I had left high school, I quit working at Maid Latte. Everyone had said their good-byes with tears in their eyes, which touched me.

I then opened my own café, called The President's Charm. Of course, I named it that because of my high school years.

Usui and I lived a small three-bedroom house. Life was pretty great, of course.

One day, I got back from work and found a voicemail on the house phone.

"Misaki! I need your help – call me back on this number when you can!"

I recognised the voice almost immediately – it was Sakura, my childhood friend. I had lost touch with her when we moved apart.

So I called her back, as quick as I could. She picked up on the third ring.

"Misaki!" She said, before I could even speak.

"Um… hi," I mumbled.

"I need your help," She took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."

It took me a while to register what she had said. "SAY WHAT?!"

"I'm getting married…"

"To who?" I tried to say it calmly, but I couldn't. My little Sakura, getting _married_?

"Kuuga. He proposed to me a week ago," Sakura sighed. "He's so sweet."

"Hold up. Are you sure this is the right choice?" I sneaked a glance at Usui, who was lying on our white leather couch, sleeping. Although I wouldn't have admitted it five years ago, he looked adorable.

"Yes, of course! Anyway, I need you to come over to my house so we can arrange some things. Oh and Usui is invited too," Sakura said. "Here's my address."

I had to scramble for a piece of paper and pen while she said her address.

When she was done, I looked at it closely. "Hold on a minute… isn't this where rich people live? Like, really rich people?"

But she hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

I sighed, placing the phone back in its holder. I glanced at Usui again. He was sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake him up. But I had no choice – I was hopeless at cooking.

I went over to him. "Usui…"

When he didn't wake up, or even move, I tried it again. "Usui." I said in a louder voice.

He twitched this time, so I tried one last time. "Usui!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up," He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms.

I tried to stop a smile from spreading across my face.

"What?" He frowned.

"Nothing," I turned away. "Anyway, Sakura is getting married and you're invited."

"Oh really? When?" Usui stood up from the couch.

"Not sure," I said. "But can you fill in for me at the café? I need to go to her house and arrange some things."

"Sure." Usui said.

"And… kind of need you to make dinner. Please?" I smiled the best I could.

"What, because you can't cook? Ayuzawa, you own your own café. You have to learn sometime," Usui said.

"I will! When I have time! And don't call me that," I said stubbornly.

"Alright. We'll have pasta tonight," Usui decided.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully.

He came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made me blush even though he had done it so many times.

He then ruffled my hair, messing it up. Not that I cared much.

**Wedding Time**

"After all the preparation, I don't think I can do it!" Sakura cried.

"Don't worry, you look amazing. Come on - Kuuga is waiting," Rin grabbed a tissue and dabbed Sakura's eyes.

"Yeah, you look amazing. You look so young you don't even need make-up!" Misaki agreed.

"What about you guys? You look great too," Sakura sniffed.

"Yeah, but it's not our wedding," Rin said. "Let's get you out there!"

Sakura stood up and gazed at herself in the mirror. "Are you sure? Is the dress too big? I don't want to step on it, then trip!"

"You're such a worry-wart," Rin practically dragged Sakura out. "Go on."

Sakura gave Rin and Misaki one last look, then faced the front. She linked arms with her father and walked down the aisle.

A moment later, the speech came. Then:

"Do you, Kuuga Sakurai, take Sakura Hanazono, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you, Sakura Hanazono, take Kuuga Sakurai, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

A teary-eyed Sakura nodded. "I do." She whispered.

"Then... you may now kiss the bride."

Kuuga and Sakura leaned towards each other... and kissed.

Sakura threw the bouquet, and Misaki caught it. Usui seemed pleased.

As for Rin, she got married to Shintani not long after, actually.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**THE END!**

I'm sorry if it was a lame ending. After quite a lot of chapters, this story has ended!

Oh, and I'm sorry if that's not how you work weddings. I've never had one, so I'm not sure!

A big thanks to the people who supported me while I was doing this story - your support has been greatly appreciated, and without it, I would not have had the courage to continue.

I have no idea how long I spent on this story. I'm most likely to just read other people's stories now.

Thank you everyone! Bye! :D


End file.
